Anything Goes
by WinchesterAngel3389
Summary: Sequel to 'Talking to the Moon'. With the alpha pack threatening the peace of Beacon Hills, Cassidy Fernandez finds her friendships and relationship with pack member Isaac Lahey being tested. With the threat continuing to grow as a newer enemy makes itself known, can she, Isaac, Scott, Derek and even Stiles survive what's in store for them? Spoilers for Season 3a.
1. Chapter 1

New story for the new season! This means I have to remind y'all that I only own Cassidy Fernandez, everything else is property of Jeff Davis and MTV!

Enjoy my lovelies!

* * *

Cassidy smiled at Scott and Stiles as she sat in the booth across from them. They were all on summer vacation and in that time, she's become closer with the two best friends.

Four months have passed.

Four months have passed since Jackson 'died' and was resurrected as a werewolf.

Four months have passed since the alpha pack had come into town.

And four months have passed since Erica and Boyd went missing.

Cassidy and Isaac were given strict instructions by Derek to not mention anything about the alpha pack to Scott or Stiles. Derek had noticed Scott trying to live a normal life and he did not want to interfere with that. Like Derek, Cassidy and Isaac wanted the same for Scott.

But just because they wouldn't mention the alpha pack to Scott didn't mean that Cassidy or Isaac couldn't hang out with him or Stiles. They're entitled to at least try to maintain a normal life.

"So you wanna hang out tonight?" Scott asked Cassidy.

"I wish I could but I already made plans with Isaac." Cassidy replied. "What are you guys doing?"

"He's getting a tattoo." Stiles said, clearly disapproving of Scott's decision.

"You are?"

"Yeah." Scott replied, pulling a paper out of his pocket. He unfolded it and on it was two rectangles filled with black ink. "It's two bands around my left arm."

Cassidy looked between the paper and Scott's arm for a moment before nodding.

"I can see it. It'll look awesome."

"Don't encourage him." Stiles said.

"Stiles, Scott's old enough to make this decision. I don't see a problem with it."

"If this was your daughter would you let her get a tattoo?"

"Whoa, whoa. First off, my daughter would only be three. And second, I would've chosen to cross that bridge when I got there. And third, who's to say she'd even want a tattoo?"

"Come on, with an influence like Scott in her life, she'd want one."

"But who's to say she wouldn't prefer you to Scott?"

"Touche, Fernandez…moments like this makes me wish we could find out. I'd rub it in faces."

"And I'd let you. You would have every right."

Cassidy smiled at Stiles for a moment. She had told Scott and Stiles about Samantha about a month ago. In their ever growing closeness, she trusted them, along with Derek, enough to mention her. Now that they know, she felt awesome to be able to talk about her freely. It felt therapeutic to her; although she would find herself wondering what would've happened if she ended up in Beacon Hills earlier.

"So what are you and Isaac supposed to be doing?" Scott asked.

"I don't know yet. He said it was a surprise and he usually has the best surprises."

Cassidy felt bad about lying to them about her plans with Isaac. The truth was that she and Isaac were supposed to go out to find Erica and Boyd. Isaac had an idea of where to check tonight and he hoped that tonight would be the night they find them. The only problem would be the alpha pack standing in the way.

"Well since you're living on your own now, don't you crazy kids do anything I wouldn't do." Stiles said.

"That's why he lives with Derek."

"You always gotta take the fun out of teasing you."

Cassidy and Scott smiled at Stiles' straight faced disappointment.

* * *

Isaac felt a giant electric shock along his chest, waking him from his slumber. His eyes turned their golden color before the electric shock died down.

"Quiet." A female voice whispered to him harshly.

Isaac then put his hand to his side and felt a sharp pain and the blood on his hands. What the hell happened to him? Next thing he knew he was being helped to his feet, his arm draped over the girl next to him as she helped him walk.

"Stay with me. We're almost there." The girl continued.

"My neck." Isaac said, putting his hand to the back of his neck.

"From their claws, it's how they share memories."

"But I don't remember anything."

"Also how they steal them." The girl helped Isaac onto a motorcycle and wrapped his hands around his waist. "Listen to me, no matter what happens you hold on. You hold on tight."

Isaac weakly rested his chin on her shoulder and nodded. She started the motorcycle and drove off. As exhausted as he was, it bugged the hell out of him that he couldn't remember anything. The last thing he remembers was leaving Cassidy's apartment with Cassidy…which brought up a new question in his mind.

Where the hell was his girlfriend and why wasn't she here with him?

He heard a noise behind them, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I hear something…" Isaac told the girl before looking behind him. "Someone's coming."

Sure enough, in the distance, he saw a figure running up to them and catching up fast. As it got closer, he noticed it was a guy…he had claws and his eyes were glowing red. Isaac's eyes widened when he realized that it was one of the members of the alpha pack.

"Faster!" Isaac told the girl.

The girl pulled on the throttle and the bike went faster. Unfortunately for them, the alpha caught up and he had his twin brother with him now. They began to scratch at the bike in hopes of knocking them over but the girl managed to keep control.

"There's two of them." Isaac continued as she went a little faster.

The alpha twins caught up and began slashing at the motorcycle once more, still with no progress. One of them had even made it ahead of the bike and slashed at it but got nothing. The girl narrowly missed hitting a truck before she turned down an alleyway and hitting a dead end. She stopped the bike and turned it around when she saw the twins making their way towards them.

"Remember what I said before?" The girl asked.

"Hold on?" Isaac replied.

"Hold on."

She revved the bike before letting go of the brake. One of the twins crouched down and the other used him as a springboard. The girl quickly braked and made a sharp right turn causing the alpha to miss them.

"Whoa!"

The girl drove the motorcycle into a warehouse, breaking through a window in the process. Once they were through, Isaac felt himself beginning to drift out of consciousness.

"Isaac! Stay with me! Isaac!"

Unfortunately for the both of them, Isaac leaned to his left, taking the entire motorcycle down. The motorcycle and the girl slid a few feet as Isaac was tossed to the side. He slowly looked up and over at the girl who took off her helmet and laid there trying to recover.

Isaac looked over towards the window when he heard glass crunching, and sure enough the twins were walking towards him. They took off their shirts before one crouched down and the other jammed his hand in his back. He watched as they alpha twins morphed together to make one giant alpha. The giant alpha roared at Isaac before stalking towards him. Isaac tried to crawl away but part of him knew that they were gonna catch up to him.

"Isaac! Get down!" The girl called out.

The giant alpha ran towards Isaac and the girl when she raised a gun and shot it. They watched as the giant alpha was electrocuted and when he fell to the ground, the twins had separated. Once the light from the electric current died down, the twins were gone. Isaac then looked towards the girl, who lowered her weapon.

"I thought I told you to hold on." The girl told him.

Isaac lightly rolled his eyes before letting himself fall back to the ground.

* * *

Cassidy felt herself slowly regaining consciousness. Almost immediately she felt nothing but pain surging throughout her entire body. She went to rub her face but realized that her hands were tied behind her back. She found herself more awake when she realized that she was completely tied to a chair. She tried to get her upper body free but she was in too much pain.

Suddenly the nearby door opened and the light turned on, temporarily blinding Cassidy. When her vision restored, she saw Kali standing in front of her, staring at her. Kali suddenly punched the younger female alpha across the face.

"You ruined my favorite shirt." Kali said simply.

"Next time you should be more careful." Cassidy replied sarcastically. "Wouldn't want you to break one of your claws."

Kali then punched Cassidy in the face once more, staring daggers into the younger wolf.

"You ready to talk?"

"I have nothing to say."

"Deucalion wants a word. You don't have to speak."

"Let me guess. He wants me and Derek in your little A-Team? You can run along and tell him no. I can't be in a pack with someone I'd probably try to kill."

"Let me guess, that would be me?"

"Nothing gets past you, does it?"

"You really need to watch your mouth. I mean…unless you want to end up like your little blonde friend."

Cassidy's mind suddenly went blank and she found herself scared about what may have happened to Erica.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, my bad. I forgot to express my condolences. Erica is dead."

"You're lying."

"One thing I'm not is a liar, Cassidy. I should know because I'm the one that killed her."

Cassidy felt the tears coming and she tried so hard to not let them fall. Kali smiled in satisfaction when Cassidy lunged at her.

"I'm gonna kill you. And when Isaac and Derek come for me—"

"Oh, Isaac's coming back. Ethan and Aiden are out getting him back as we speak." Kali turned around and walked towards the door. "Deucalion will be in soon."

Kali closed the door behind her, leaving Cassidy alone. Cassidy then let the tears flow freely. She didn't remember seeing Erica earlier, and she assumed that she was already inside the vault…with Boyd and some other guy.

But then who was the other girl inside with Boyd and the mystery guy?

What was the alpha pack doing with two other wolves? Why lock away Boyd in a vault? What the hell was Deucalion planning? And why the hell did they kill Erica?

* * *

Isaac was being rushed into the hospital but he worried more about the girl than himself at the moment. Almost immediately, Melissa McCall was by his side.

"Hey, hey, wait a minute. I know this one." Melissa said to the EMT pushing Isaac's stretcher. "What happened Isaac?" She asked him quietly.

"Fix the girl. She's worse okay?" Isaac replied at the same level.

"Are you not healing?"

"I will, will you just…will you help her please?"

"Okay, will you take him?"

Isaac was being rolled down the long hallway into another room. Right behind the other curtain the girl was being worked on by Melissa and others.

The nurses and doctors cleaned up Isaac and put a bandage over the claw marks on his side. It wasn't long before the girl was taken to a room and Isaac was put across the hall from her. Melissa had assured Isaac that the girl was gonna be fine before she left him to rest.

As he was left alone, his worries now turned to Cassidy. He had no idea where she was but he was hoping that she wasn't with him when he got the claw marks on his side. He knew Melissa would call Derek and Cassidy so he hoped to be able to see for himself that she's okay.

Despite being unconscious earlier, Isaac felt sleep overcome him, the exhaustion from the nights events setting in.

* * *

Cassidy was currently using her claws to cut the ropes binding her hands together. It was slow moving, considering the angle her wrist was at, but at least it was progress. She stopped when the door opened and Deucalion walked in, his walking stick moving on the floor as Ennis followed right behind.

"I'd like to start off by apologizing for Kali's actions. She can be a little abrasive." Deucalion said, sitting the chair Ennis put down for him.

"A little?" Cassidy asked.

"She has some problems with her anger. But we're not here to talk about Kali. We're here to talk about you."

"What about me?"

"We are all aware that you're an alpha, same as us. And I'd like to formally extend an invitation for you to join us."

"No."

"Let's be honest, the main reason you're turning it down is because of Isaac, is it not?"

"How do you—"

"How do I know about your relationship with Isaac? It was easy once I got into his head to erase all of his memories of this place. I saw everything and I learned exactly how much you mean to him. I could only guess how much he means to you so I won't ask you to kill him. All you have to do is kill your friend Boyd to get into the pack along with everyone in the vault. Although, I would strongly advise that you rid yourself of Isaac. He's nothing but a weakness to you, he's holding you back."

"That's not true."

"But it is. He's the reason you won't join us; the reason you won't achieve greatness. Either way, time will be running short for you. A couple nights from now is the full moon. You have until then to take care of your business. Since you share a pack with Derek you just need to kill half. Doing it will be the best thing that happened to you."

"Why's that?"

"Did you know that if you kill your beta, their power is added to yours? You become stronger, faster and more powerful...better than you've ever been."

Deucalion nodded over to Ennis and Ennis walked up to Cassidy. He used his claws to cut her loose before he grabbed her by the arm.

"Think about what I said." Deucalion added.

Ennis pulled Cassidy with him out of the room and down the hallway. Kali, who stood by the vault door, smirked at Cassidy before opening it. As soon as it was open, Ennis pushed her into the vault and closed it.

She angrily glared as the closed vault door for a moment before turning around. Her eyes immediately landed on Boyd.

"Boyd." Cassidy said, immediately pulling him into a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"They…Erica—" Boyd started unsure if she knew.

"I know."

Cassidy hugged Boyd once more before noticing the girl standing nearby. She pulled away and looked at the girl.

"Are you okay?" Cassidy asked her, going into her immediate worry mode. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No." The girl replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Cassidy, I'm in Boyd's pack."

"Cora."

"Cassidy?" A guy's voice called from behind her.

Cassidy turned around, finding something familiar about that voice. Her eyes widened when she recognized the face.

"Ryan…" Cassidy whispered.

* * *

The next morning, Melissa lifted the bandage off Isaac's side to check the wound causing Isaac to hiss at the stinging.

"Yeah, yeah it's healing. Visibly." Melissa said. "Wow, they can't see this. Nobody can see this."

"Okay, cover it up." Isaac replied, looking at the door.

"It doesn't matter, you're scheduled for surgery which is obviously gonna be confusing for a lot of people."

"Can you—can you do something?"

"Me do something? I'm relatively new to all of this and there's a sheriff's deputy that's stationed right outside the door."

"Did you try calling Derek or Cassidy?"

"Like five times each. Do you have any other emergency werewolf contacts?"

"Yeah. Call Scott."

Melissa sighed and nodded before walking out the door. Isaac heard Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa speak briefly before the Sheriff went on his way.

It wasn't like Derek to not answer his phone five times, but his worry for Cassidy grew when Melissa said she wasn't picking up her phone either. It wasn't like her either to let her phone ring.

His thought process was interrupted when another nurse walked into the room.

"Hello, Isaac." The nurse said nicely. "How are we feeling?"

"Good, I think we can probably just—" Isaac said before the nurse placed her hand gently on his shoulder before putting a needle in his IV. "What is that?"

"Just an anesthetic. We don't want you getting in the way again."

Isaac then felt the anesthetic take effect almost immediately. His head hit the pillow and he turned his head to see the nurse's feet. His eyes widened in sorrow when he saw there were claws. He then looked back to up her face, slightly remembering her name: Kali.

"Count along with me Isaac." Kali said, holding up her hand. "One." She held up one clawed finger. "Two. Three."

Isaac's world went black when Kali's eyes turned red.

* * *

Derek waited for the elevator in the hospital, knowing Isaac was in one of them. He had gotten Melissa McCall's voicemail to come to the hospital for Isaac. Once she told him where Isaac's room was, he didn't find him. When he followed his senses, it didn't take long.

The elevator dinged and when the doors opened he saw Ennis, holding Scott in the air by his throat.

"Don't you realize what you're dealing with? I'm an alpha." Derek heard Ennis tell Scott.

Derek extended his claws and stabbed Ennis in his back, causing him to let go of Scott.

"So am I." Derek said.

Derek turned around and threw him out of the elevator. Derek closed the elevator doors and hit the button for the first floor. He turned around to see Isaac unconscious in a wheelchair and Scott on the ground, looking up at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Derek asked Scott.

Scott rolled his eyes and got up, shifting back to his normal self. Once they hit the first floor, they wheeled Isaac towards the back doors before Derek picked him up and put him in his car. Derek drove them to his old house, knowing that he needed something to help heal Isaac's scratch marks from an alpha.

Scott's phone rang, and he answered it as he opened the door for Derek, letting the alpha in first as he carried Isaac.

"_We have a serious problem at school, Miss Blake's class—_" Stiles said as soon as Scott picked up his end.

"Can you tell me about it later?" Scott asked.

"_Well, no. Pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion."_

"Okay, then meet me at Derek's."

"_Derek's house? What—what the hell are you doing—"_

"Just meet us here, okay?"

Scott hung up his phone and turned to Derek, who was moving floorboards.

"You don't still live here, do you?" Scott asked Derek.

"No, county took it over but there's something that I need. It'll help heal a wound from an alpha." Derek replied.

"Yeah, but it did heal."

"Not on the inside."

"Hey are you gonna tell me who that was back there? That alpha."

"Rival pack, it's my problem. I know you wanna help and you did. I owe you one." Derek grabbed some wolf's bane from those moved floorboards. "Now go home. Go back to being a teenager."

Scott slowly turned around as Derek placed the wolf's bane on the table near a resting Isaac. Why hasn't Cassidy mentioned a rival pack to him at all this summer? Scott stopped and placed his hand over his left arm.

"Hey, Derek. If you wanted to repay that favor now…there is something you can do for me."

* * *

Stiles stood by as Scott sat in front of Derek, his still bare left arm out of his shirt. Derek's eyes turned red as he looked at Scott's arm.

"Yeah, I see it. Two bands right?" Derek asked, earning a nod from Scott. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know. It's just something I traced with my fingers." Scott replied, drawing two circles around each other on the dust near them.

"Why's it so important to you?"

"Do you know what the word tattoo means?"

"To mark something." Stiles told Derek, proud he knew the answer.

"That's in Tahitian. In Samoan it means open wound. I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned eighteen. I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now to make it a kind of reward."

"For what?" Derek asked.

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when I really wanted to; even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I just want to give her the space she wants. Even after four months it still hurts. Still feels like a, um—"

"Like an open wound." Stiles finished for him.

"Yeah."

Derek nodded and picked up a blowtorch.

"Pain is gonna be worse than you've ever felt." Derek told him.

"Oh, that's great." Stiles replied in sarcasm.

"Do it." Scott said.

Derek lit the blowtorch, causing Stiles to flinch.

"Oh wow, that's a lot for me, so…I'm gonna take that as my cue. I'm just gonna wait outside."

Stiles went to leave but was stopped by Derek's arm.

"Nope. You're gonna help hold him down." Derek told him.

Stiles groaned aloud and went over to Scott, holding him by his shoulders. Scott looked at Derek and nodded.

"Oh my god…" Stiles said as Derek raised the blowtorch.

The fire hit Scott's skin and immediately, Scott began to scream and squirm as the immense pain continued to intensify.

"Hold him!" Derek told Stiles.

Scott continued to squirm and scream as his eyes turned gold and his canine fangs extended.

* * *

Scott woke with a start and immediately recognized his surroundings. He then proceeded to look down at his left arm. Sure enough, there was his tattoo.

"It worked." Scott told Stiles happily.

"Great." Stiles replied sarcastically, tossing his shirt to him.

"Thanks." Scott told Derek.

Derek nodded as Scott stood up and put his shirt back on.

"Well, it looks pretty damn permanent now." Stiles said as he and Scott headed to the front door.

"Yeah. Kinda needed something permanent with everything that happened to us. Everything changes so fast, everything's so…ephemeral."

"Studying for the PSAT's?"

"Yup."

"Nice."

Scott opened the door and realized that only the front of it was painted red. He turned to look at Derek.

"You painted the door…why'd you paint the door?" Scott asked the alpha.

"Go home Scott." Derek replied as he looked up from helping Isaac.

"And why only one side?" Scott ran his fingers along the paint.

Scott extended his claws and began lightly scratching before his scratching became more frantic.

"Scott." Derek called out, walking over to him.

Derek crossed his arms as Scott finished, revealing the alpha pack symbol on the door.

"The birds at school, the deer last night, just like the night I got trampled by that deer, when I got bit by the alpha. How many are there?"

"A pack of them. An alpha pack."

"All of them? How does that even work?" Stiles asked. "Better yet, how does it work with you and Cassidy?

"I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica and now Cassidy. Peter, Isaac, Cassidy and I have been looking for them for the last four months."

"So you find them. How do you deal with an alpha pack?" Scott asked.

"With all the help I can get."

"Where is she?" Isaac asked, making himself known. "Where's the girl?"

"What girl?"

"The girl…she—she saved me last night." Derek, Scott and Stiles exchanged a look before Isaac got up. "And you said they have Cassidy. Where are they? We have to get her back."

"I don't know. You found them last night, you tell me."

"I don't remember anything."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Scott asked.

"Leaving Cassidy's apartment with her. That's it. Derek, if anything happens to—"

"In order for us to find her, I need you to tell me everything you remember. Everything."

* * *

**Holy crap, it's Ryan! If you want a visual of what he looks like, please visit my home page, there is a link to a picture of what he looks like :)


	2. Chapter 2

Woo, chapter two! I don't think I need to tell you guys who owns what, you know already. And now our wait for Season 3B starts today. January can't come soon enough!

Big thanks to **Samix3Bieber** for your review!

* * *

Cassidy was on her second day locked in the vault. This had literally felt like the longest two days of her life. As if being locked in a vault wasn't bad enough, she had to be locked in it with her baby's father. Cassidy and Ryan haven't spoken once since they realized who each other was.

The tension in the vault was so thick; you could cut it with a knife. Cassidy and Ryan remained on opposite sides of the vault while Cora and Boyd went about wherever they wanted, although they preferred their little area. The main question on Cassidy's mind was…since when in the bloody blue hell was Ryan a werewolf?

Cassidy then turned around, her head was resting on her jacket as she laid down. Her thoughts turned to Isaac. She had really hoped he was okay. It scared her not knowing where he was…if he was even alive. Kali had already shown Cassidy that she can be a crazy bitch and Cassidy just hoped that she didn't hurt him anymore than she already had.

Tomorrow night was the full moon and even though she made the decision to not kill Boyd or the rest, she worried for her safety. As far as she knew, Boyd still didn't know how to control his wolf. She didn't know about Ryan or Cora and right now she could only assume that they didn't either.

Did Deucalion lock her in here with Boyd in hopes pitting them against each other on the full moon? Because if he did, bravo. If push came to shove, she might have to if nothing else works. She just hoped they would be found before anything bad could happen.

* * *

Isaac nervously paced back and forth in front of the big window at Derek's loft, his new home. Derek sat at the nearby table reading a book. Isaac knew Derek had a plan and it involved someone he grew to dislike over the summer.

"You know I'm starting not to like this idea. Sounds kind of dangerous." Isaac said as he turned around. "You know what, I definitely don't like this idea and I definitely don't like him."

"You'll be fine." Derek said.

"Does it have to be him?"

"He knows how to do it I don't. It'll be more dangerous if I tried to do it myself."

"You know Scott doesn't trust him right? Personally, I trust Scott."

"Do you trust me?"

"…yeah…I still don't like him."

"Nobody likes him."

The door to Derek's loft opened and in strolled Peter Hale.

"Boys. FYI, yes coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired but the hearing still works. So I hope your comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face."

"We don't like you." Derek replied, shutting his book and standing up. "Now shut up and help us."

"Fair enough."

Peter extended his claws and Derek put the chair he was sitting on in the middle of the room. As Derek sat on his couch, Isaac nervously took his seat in the chair.

"Relax, I'll get more out of you if you're calm." Peter told Isaac.

"How do you know how to do this again?" Isaac asked.

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by alphas since it's a skill that requires much practice. One slip and you can paralyze someone…or kill them."

"Y-y-you've had a lot of practice right?"

"Well, I've never paralyzed anyone."

Derek and Isaac furrowed their brows when they realized exactly what was said.

"Wait, does that mean you—"

Before Isaac could finish, Peter dug his claws into Isaac's neck. Isaac grabbed at Peter's arms and squirmed in his chair as the pain radiated throughout his body. His eyes turned gold as Peter's turned it's blue as blurred flashes went through both Isaac and Peter's minds. Derek stood up to stop it but Peter stopped him.

"Wait, I see them." Peter said.

A few more flashes of Boyd and Cassidy went through their minds before Peter pulled away. Isaac leaned forward in his chair and held onto his neck as Peter moved away from Isaac.

"What'd you see?" Derek asked.

"Uh…it was confusing. Images, vague shapes."

"But you saw something."

"Isaac and Cassidy found them before she was captured."

"Erica and Boyd?"

"I barely saw them…glimpses."

"But you did see them."

"Worse."

"Deucalion."

"He was talking to them about, time running out."

"What does it mean?" Isaac asked, a stray tear falling from his eye.

"He's gonna kill them." Derek replied.

"No, he didn't say that. He made them a promise that by the full moon they would both be dead." Peter said.

"The next full moon?"

"Tomorrow night."

Derek sighed and rolled his eyes as his phone rang. Checking the caller ID, he saw that it was Scott.

Isaac got up from the chair and went upstairs, feeling the claw marks on the back of his neck healing. He went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He turned on the cold water in the sink and splashed it on his face.

They were blurry and brief, but he was starting to remember the last time he saw his girlfriend. He remembered being thrown to the ground and a growl from the wolf that held him down. He heard Cassidy's growl, the weight on him being lifted and her telling him to run.

That's where it ends for him. That's as far as he can get, and the fact that he can't remember further worried him. He's scared that something may have happened to her...and he even feared the possibility that she might be dead. The thought of that made him angry and extremely sad. He couldn't lose her, not now.

He looked up to himself in the mirror and resisted all the urge to punch something.

* * *

Cassidy sighed aloud once more as she tapped her nails on the floor in boredom. Everyone turned to the vault door when it opened, Kali walking in. Kali offered a smirk at Cassidy, deciding to reveal to Boyd, Ryan and Cora that not only was Cassidy an alpha but she has to kill them. Tomorrow was the full moon and that was when Deucalion's plan would go into effect. She knew with the three werewolves' knowledge of Cassidy's choice, their wolves would be even angrier, presenting a challenge to the alpha.

"Just a friendly reminder that time is running out. Make the smart choice…join us." Kali said.

"Go to hell." Cassidy replied, never once looking at Kali.

"You should be careful." Kali addressed the three betas. "All of you. If she kills one of you, she'll end up killing all of you. She's supposed to if she wants to get out of here."

Kali turned around and walked out of the vault, closing the door behind her.

"You're an alpha?" Ryan asked, slight anger lacing his voice.

"Yes. But you can relax, I'm not gonna kill any of you." Cassidy replied, matching his tone. "Although now that we're talking, I'd like to know how you got caught up in this."

"Because of you. They came looking for you and they found out about me. They turned me four months ago and threw me in here because they knew eventually you and your friend Derek would be here for them."

Cassidy sighed and rubbed her hands over her face. Now she felt bad that an innocent person, even though she was angry with him, was turned and brought into this because of her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that would happen."

"It's too late for that."

"Look, be mad at me all you want but it's not gonna change the fact that you're in this mess. Derek and Isaac are gonna find us and you can go back to your normal life back home. Only difference is that you're a werewolf now."

"Speaking of, when the hell were you gonna tell me you were a werewolf?"

"I wasn't because it wasn't any of your business. Just because we slept together doesn't mean I have to tell you everything. It's not like I could turn you into one by having sex."

Ryan rolled his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been a werewolf?"

"My whole life."

"How long have you been an alpha?"

"Almost eleven months."

"Was—was she…our baby a—"

"Don't you dare mention her again. You gave up that right long ago."

Cassidy looked down at the ground next to her as Ryan stopped talking. She punched the ground out of frustration and noticed something on the ground. Lining the entire vault was mountain ash, but the line was incomplete.

Why the hell was an incomplete line of mountain ash on the floor?

"Guys? How long has this mountain ash been here?" Cassidy asked.

"A few days before you showed up." Cora replied.

"Who put it down?"

"I don't know, they took us out of the vault for a little bit to do it."

"Why?"

* * *

At the Beacon Hills Veterinary Clinic, Scott, Derek and Stiles put bags of ice into a tub full of water. Scott had brought them all to Dr. Deaton in hopes of Isaac regaining his memories.

"Obviously it's not gonna be particularly comfortable." Deaton told Isaac. "But if we can slow your heart rate enough you can slip into a trance like state."

"Like being hypnotized." Isaac said.

"Exactly. You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind.

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" Scott asked.

"Very slow."

"How slow is very slow?" Derek asked.

"Nearly dead."

Isaac put his hand in the water and quickly pulled it out, feeling the extremely cold temperature.

"It's safe though, right?" Isaac asked.

"Do you want me to answer that honestly?"

"No…not really."

The snapping of rubber brought their eyes over to styles who wore a long rubber glove on his hand.

"What?" Stiles asked.

Derek gave him the look to stop and Stiles rolled his eyes before irritably taking the glove off.

"Look, if it feels too risky you don't have to do this." Derek told his beta.

Isaac looked over to Scott, who nodded in agreement, before he looked back at the tub. In his mind, he knew he did if he wanted to see Cassidy, Boyd and Erica again. He took off his shirt and took a deep breath before getting into the tub. He took a few short breaths as he sat down, his body trying to adjust to the cold. Derek and Scott then pushed Isaac back into the water.

Not too long after, Isaac came up from the water with a roar, half shifted and fighting for air.

"Get him back under." Deaton told them.

Stiles went to grab Isaac's legs as Scott and Derek pushed him back and Isaac came right back up, feeling the cold water causing a stinging effect in his lungs.

"Hold him." Deaton continued.

"We're trying." Derek replied.

Isaac fought to remain on the surface but was pushed back into the freezing water. He fought for a moment longer before he finally stopped. Stiles, Derek and Scott let him go, causing him to float back up, Isaac took a deep breath as he reached the surface, his face back to normal and his eyes closed.

"Now remember, only I talk to him. Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out." Deaton told the group quietly before turning his attention back to Isaac. "Isaac? Can you hear me?"

"Yes. I can hear you." Isaac replied calmly.

"This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions, is that alright?"

"Yes."

"I wanna ask you about the night you and Cassidy found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible. Like you're actually there again."

"I-I don't wanna do that." Isaac's voice shook as he shook his head no and the lights in the clinc began to flicker. "I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna do that."

Isaac squirmed in the tub causing Stiles, Derek and Scott to grab him and stop him from moving.

"It's alright. It's okay, they're just memories you can't be hurt by a memory."

"I don't wanna do that."

"It's alright, just relax. Relax." Deaton continued as Isaac began to calm down. "Good. Now let's go back to that night, to the place you and Cassidy found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is it some kind of building or house?"

"It's- it's not a house. It's stone. Like marble."

"That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?"

"It's dusty, it's empty."

"Like an abandoned building?" Thunder sounded outside and the lights began to flicker once more. "Isaac? Isaac?"

"Someone's here." Isaac said in a panic, grabbing Scott's arm. "Someone's here. They see me, they see me." Isaac screamed as he continued to move around in the water.

"They're just memories, you can't be hurt by your memories. Just relax. Relax." Deaton told him soothingly, causing Isaac to stop moving once more and let go of Scott's arm. "Good. Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything."

The images of the night flash in his mind clearly, and he remembered hiding behind a pillar and seeing Cassidy at the other next to him. He opened his eyes.

"I hear him. He's talking about the full moon, about…being out of control when the moon rises."

"Is he talking to Erica?"

"I think so, I can't…I can't see her. I ca-I can't see either of them. There's another guy in there with him."

"Can you hear anything else?

"They're worried. They're worried what they'll do during the moon. They're worried that they're gonna hurt each other."

"If they're locked in together on the full moon, they'll tear each other apart." Derek said. "If Cassidy's with them, they'll kill her too."

"Isaac. We need to find them right now. Can you see them?" Deaton asked Isaac.

"No." Isaac replied.

"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of marker, a number on the door, a sign?"

Isaac gasped as he sat up in the tub. The lights began to flicker in the room once more.

"They're here." He whispered in a panic. "They're here. They're here." Isaac sunk back into the tub.

"It's alright."

"No. They're here. They see me, they found me. They're here!"

"This isn't working. Isaac, where are you?" Derek asked.

"I can't see them, it's too dark!"

"Isaac, where are you?!"

"Tell me where you are!"

"It's dark, I can't see!"

"He's going to confuse him." Deaton told Scott.

"Where are you?" Derek continued to ask Isaac.

Isaac's eyes closed and he remembered seeing Deucalion standing in front of the vault.

"With his heart rate he can go into shock."

"Derek, let him go!" Scott told him.

Isaac then remembered Deucalion slightly turning his head towards him. He was then grabbed by his shirt and thrown to the ground. Kali put her foot on his chest and roared at him.

"Isaac, where are you, what did you see?!"

"It's a vault, it's a bank vault!" Isaac yelled. Isaac snapped out of it and sat up. "I saw it. I saw the name." Scott and Deaton helped Isaac out of the tub and gave him some towels as he shivered. "It's Beacon Hills First National Bank. It's uh, it's an abandoned bank and they're keeping them locked inside the vault."

Everyone around Isaac was quiet, causing him to look around in confusion.

"What?" Isaac asked Stiles.

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?"

"No."

"You said that when they captured you that they dragged you into a room, and that there was a body in it."

"What body?"

"Erica. You said it was Erica."

The room was once again filled with a silence as Isaac dried off and put his shirt back on. He laid one of the towels on the table nearby and sat on it, resting his head against the wall.

"Look, she's not dead." Derek said.

"Derek, he said, 'there's a dead body, it's Erica'. Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation." Stiles replied.

"Then who was the girl locked in the vault with Boyd?"

"Someone else obviously."

"Yeah, maybe it's the girl with the motorcycle. The one that saved you." Scott said to Isaac.

"No, she wasn't like us and whoever is in the vault with Boyd was. So was the guy." Isaac replied.

"What if that's like how Erica died? They pit them against each other during the full moons to see which one survives. It's like some werewolf thunderdome." Stiles offered.

"Then we get them out tonight." Derek said.

"Be smart about this, Derek. You can just go storming in." Deaton said.

"If Isaac and Cassidy got in then so can we."

"One was captured and did the other didn't get through a vault door, did he?"

"Then we need a plan." Scott replied.

"How are we gonna come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than twenty four hours?" Derek asked.

"Uh, I think someone already did." Stiles said looking at his phone. "Beacon Hills First National closes its doors three months after vault robbery. Doesn't say here how it was robbed but it shouldn't take long."

"How long?"

"It's the internet, Derek. Minutes."

* * *

"And all of you. Each and every one of you failed to mention this to me a couple days ago, why?" Cassidy asked the betas in the room as she paced angrily.

"That was on me." Boyd said. "You have enough to worry about right now with Ryan being here and maybe trying to figure a way out of here."

"Our way out of here is if I kill all of you, Boyd. I'm not doing that so we're not getting out of here until Derek and Isaac come for us."

"What if Isaac was caught?" Cora asked irritably. "What if they already killed him?"

"Don't you think I haven't already thought about that?" She yelled as she stopped pacing. "I've had nothing but time to think about where Isaac is. The fact that I don't know if he's even alive kills me, so shut up, Cora."

Ryan looked over to Cassidy for a moment in thought. Who was this Isaac guy and why did she care so much for him?

"Look, Cass, it was my fault, I'm sorry." Boyd continued.

"Boyd, this is a huge problem. None of you have been able to shift for the last three full moons and tonight makes four. They're opening that door tonight and—"

Cassidy looked to the side and realized what was going to happen. If Derek didn't come for them tonight, the alphas would open up the door and Boyd, Ryan and Cora were gonna shift. They were gonna be rabid and tear each other apart and they would be locked in by the mountain ash. With no escape, Cassidy wouldn't stand a chance against any of them.

"Cassidy, what?" Ryan asked.

"If Derek doesn't come for us tonight, you guys are gonna be out of control. You're gonna try to kill me first before turning on each other. Deucalion is testing me. If I don't kill you before those doors open, this is his plan B; his way of getting me to kill all of you, if I'm strong enough. This night ends when there is only one of us left alive."

* * *

Still feeling exhausted from the previous night's events, Isaac was currently lying in his bed. He was woken up from his slumber by a dream of what happened at the bank. Ever since he got his memories back, that night was all he could dream about; Cassidy was all he could dream about. The last time he saw her, she had lost a battle against Kali and Ennis.

_Kali growled at Isaac as she held him down with her clawed foot. The female alpha looked up when Cassidy growled back at her, her eyes glowing red and her canine fangs and claws out. She charged at Kali and knocked her over, Isaac cried out as Kali's claws cut his side._

"_Isaac, run!" Cassidy urged before Kali got back up._

_Isaac did as he was told and he got up to get out of the bank as fast as he could. He only made it a few feet before Ethan and Aiden trapped him. He turned around to see Cassidy trying her hardest to fight back against Kali and now Ennis. On instinct, Isaac went to go help Cassidy, when he was quickly apprehended by the twins and dragged away._

"_Cassidy!" Isaac called for his girlfriend._

_He tried to escape from their grasp as Cassidy looked up at him weakly before she was easily picked up by Ennis and taken away._

The vision of a beaten down Cassidy was always there when he closed his eyes. He hated feeling like he failed her...like he couldn't protect her. If she dies, that's on him and he would never forgive himself for that.

Isaac knew that sleep was useless at the moment so he got up and headed downstairs. As soon as he reached the stairs, he stopped where Peter sat and watched as Stiles drew circles on the blueprints of the bank.

"—through that little shaft in the wall. Boom." Stiles finished explaining to Scott and Derek.

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked.

"Yeah but very barely. And they patch the wall obviously so we're gonna have to drill through it. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit—"

"Look forget the drill." Derek said.

"Sorry?"

"If I go in first how much space do I have?"

"What do—what do you think you're gonna do, Derek, you gonna punch through the wall?"

"Yes, Stiles, I'm gonna punch through the wall."

Derek and Stiles faced each other, both of them ready for their verbal repartee.

"Okay big guy, let's see it. Let's see that fist, big 'ol fist. Make it, come on. Get it out there don't be scared." Stiles said as Derek put a fist up. "Big bad wolf, yeah look at that." Stiles put up his flat palm nearby his fist. "See this? That's maybe three inches of room to gather enough force to gather through solid—"

Derek punched Stiles' hand, knocking Stiles' arm to the table. He let out little whimpers of pain, walking away from the table.

"He can do it." Stiles continued before coming back to the table.

"I'll get through the wall. Who's following me down?" Derek asked, looking at Peter.

"I'm coming." Isaac said immediately.

"No. You need to stay here and finish healing. You almost died last night, you're not ready for this yet."

"Don't look at me, I'm not up to fighting speed yet. And honestly, with Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself." Peter said.

"So I'm supposed to just let them die?"

"One of them is already dead."

"We don't know that."

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of alphas, all of them killers. If that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach then try to remember two of them combine bodies to become one giant alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids, I know Cassidy was. They're all gonna be missed."

Everyone but Peter rolled their eyes.

"Can someone kill him again, please?" Stiles asked.

"Derek, seriously, not worth the risk."

"What about you?" Derek asked Scott.

"Yeah, if you want me to come—" Stiles started thinking Derek was asking him.

"Not you."

"I don't know about Erica, but if Boyd and Cassidy are still alive, we gotta do something. We gotta try." Scott replied.

"But?"

"Who are the other two locked in the vault with Boyd?"


	3. Chapter 3

Woo, back with another chapter! Hope you guys have been enjoying it so far!

By the way, I wanted to let you know I tweaked a certain scene in this episode. It was to make it more or so that the three wolves in the vault never separated and managed to stay together the whole time.

* * *

The moon was out and the four wolves inside the vault haven't been able to shift. Cassidy hated the feeling it gave her. It's almost painful and it's like feeling like there's something under your skin that you just can't get rid of.

Cassidy looked at her hands and noticed that they were shaking. She was worried that if she's deprived of the moon long enough, she could have problems controlling the wolf when those doors open. It's been a couple hours already and that might be long enough for her to have some control issues.

She looked over to Boyd, who continued to pace in his little area. Cora leaned against the pillar, breathing heavily, watching Boyd. Ryan sat against the wall with his head resting against it, breathing heavily.

Cassidy nervously looked at the vault door. She was beginning to feel scared of when that thing would open. She didn't want to hurt any of her fellow wolves in the vault.

'_Please, Derek. Please find us.'_ Cassidy thought to herself.

* * *

Isaac paced back and forth in the main area of Derek's loft as Peter sat on the couch and Stiles stood by the window.

"I can't take waiting around like this, its nerve wracking. My nerves are wracked." Stiles said. "They're severely wracked...wracked."

"I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over." Peter said.

"You think Erica's really dead?"

"You think I really care?"

Isaac rolled his eyes as he continued pacing. He wasn't in much of a talking mood and even if he did speak, it wouldn't be the nicest things. He just hoped that at any moment, Derek and Scott would walk through the door with Boyd and Cassidy, and if he's lucky even Erica. He hoped that Boyd and Erica would be okay and that he could have Cassidy back in his arms.

"I just don't understand the bank, okay? Why won't they chain them up in some underground lair or something? They're an alpha pack, don't they have a lair?"

"They're werewolves not Bond villains."

"Wait a sec. Wait a sec. Maybe they're living there, you know? Like maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens."

"Wolf dens?"

"Yeah, wolf dens." Stiles turned to Peter. "Where do you live?"

"In an underground network of caves hidden in the woods."

"Whoa, really?"

"No, you idiot. I have an apartment downtown."

"Okay, fine. But that still proves there's something up with the bank. And why wait around until the full moon? Why not just kill them whenever they wanted to?"

"Maybe they think it's poetic."

"They've already had three full moons to be poetic."

"And you've only had one full hour to be so annoy—"

"What? Go on finish what you were gonna say. I'm annoy—I'm annoying?"

Peter sat forward on the couch.

"What are the walls made of?"

"What? I don't know, like wood and brick…"

"No, no, no the vault. The walls, what are they made out of?" Peter got up and went over to the table, causing Isaac to stop pacing. "Where would we find that?"

Peter starting going through the papers on the table.

"It doesn't say. Where would it say, the materials, the type of stone?" Peter continued.

Isaac walked over to the table as Stiles went into his backpack and pulled out a stack of papers.

"Here. It's got to be in here." Stiles said.

"Why do you need to know the type of stone?" Isaac asked.

"It has a lot to do with why they put them in the vault." Peter replied, going through the papers.

* * *

Derek and Scott walked into the alleyway near the bank. Once they stopped, Scott gave Derek a look.

"What?" Derek asked.

"It's just something I can't get out of my head." Scott replied.

"The moon's rising, Scott. What is it?"

"Risk and reward."

"Which means what?"

"We're not measuring the risk without enough information. We don't know enough."

"We know time's running out."

"Think about it. They put the triskele on your door four months ago. What have they been doing all this time, why wait until now?"

"We don't have the time to figure out every little detail."

"But what if this detail, the reason why they waited. What if it's the most important one?"

"We do nothing. Then Boyd, Erica and Cassidy are dead. I know what I'm risking: my life for theirs."

Derek used the nearby wall as a springboard, grabbing onto the ladder to the fire escape.

"I won't blame you if you don't follow me." Derek continued before climbing up.

Scott lightly sighed before following Derek up the ladder.

* * *

Peter continued looking through the papers as Isaac and Stiles read with him.

"There that's it." Stiles said, pointing on the paper.

"Ecatalite." Peter read to himself quietly.

"Is that awful, that sounds awful."

"Get them on the phone. Call them. Now!"

Stiles quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Scott's number.

"Okay, why?"

"Cause Boyd and those other two aren't gonna kill each other. They're gonna kill Derek, Scott and Cassidy."

* * *

Cassidy looked up weakly when she heard banging on the wall. After a few more thumps, the wall broke open and Derek and Scott came in.

"Derek. Scott." Cassidy said in a quiet relief.

Derek motioned for Scott to go check on Cassidy.

"Boyd? It's me. It's Derek." Derek started to Boyd, who was growling at him.

"Scott. Scott, we have to get out of here." Cassidy told him before his phone rang.

"Why?" Scott asked as he helped her up.

Before she could explain, Scott's phone rang. Scott quickly pulled it out and answered it.

"Stiles, now is not the best time." Scott said when he answered it, walking Cassidy over to Derek.

"_Scott!_" Stiles' voice said urgently on the line, catching all the wolves' attention. "_Look, listen to me, you gotta get out of there. The walls on the vault are made with a mineral called ecatalite. It scatters the moonlight._"

"What does that mean?"

Cassidy grabbed Derek's arm trying to catch his attention.

"Derek." Cassidy tried.

Derek ignored Cassidy and kept trying to talk to Boyd in hopes to keep him from possibly freaking out. Boyd looked worried about something and Derek was wondering if maybe he might not recognize the alpha.

"We're here to get you out." Derek continued calmly to Boyd.

Cassidy looked over to Ryan, who watched all three of them carefully.

"Derek, we have to get out, now."

"_Look, it keeps the moonlight out, they haven't felt the full moon in months!" _Stiles told Scott on the phone.

"_Think of it like the gladiators in the roman coliseum._" Peter added. "_They used to starve the lions for three days to make it more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it."_

"_Scott, they're gonna be stronger."_

"_More savage, more blood thirsty. Scott, they're the starved lions and you and Derek just stepped into the coliseum meant for Cassidy."_

"Derek, we got a problem, a really big problem." Scott said.

Cora walked up next to Boyd, immediately catching Derek's attention.

"Cora?" Derek asked.

"Who?" Scott asked.

"You know her?" Cassidy asked in unison to Scott.

"Cora?" Derek continued.

"Derek. Get out. Get out now." Cora told him.

"_Scott? Scott?"_ Stiles called out from the phone.

Scott looked around the vault, noticing the mountain ash lining against the walls. Cassidy began to feel the full moon and immediately collapsed to her knees. Scott went to her side to check on her as she began breathing heavily. Cassidy was having a hard time keeping control over the wolf and she knew it was a matter of time before the other three completely lost it.

The vault door opened and Ms. Morrell stood there. She put some mountain ash down, completing the circle.

"No!" Scott called out. "No wait!"

Cassidy looked up when Cora, Boyd and Ryan completely shifted and roared at all of them. She picked herself up and immediately ran over to Ryan and pushed him away as he went for Derek.

"_Scott, are you hearing me? Scott!?_" Stiles called out from Scott's phone.

* * *

All Stiles, Peter and Isaac heard were roars before the line went completely dead. Isaac immediately headed for the door.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked.

"I'm going after them." Isaac replied.

"You go after them, you're gonna get killed."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

Stiles ran in front of Isaac and put his hand in between them to stop him.

"Look, normally I would tell you to go, but he's right. Look, I know that since Cass is alive—" Stiles said.

"Exactly."

"And she can help them. Just wait, okay? You're no good to any of us if you get killed."

Isaac sighed and nodded. He had to hope that Cassidy was well enough to help Derek and Scott. Three against three was better than the alternative three against one.

"If we don't hear from them in a half hour, I'm leaving."

"Fine. I'll drive."

Now it was time to play the waiting game.

* * *

Scott was thrown across the floor by Ryan and Boyd was immediately at Scott's side. He raised his hand to slash at him but Derek quickly grabbed Boyd and threw him aside.

Cassidy was scratched on her arm by Cora, causing the female alpha to put her foot to Cora's stomach and push her away. Ryan began to slash at Derek but Scott used a pillar to jump off of and knock Ryan down.

As Ryan got up and ran, Cassidy, Derek and Scott pushed themselves up against the wall, all out of breath.

"You know her?" Cassidy asked Derek again.

"She's my sister, my younger sister." Derek replied.

Cassidy growled to herself in frustration. The entire couple days she was locked in the vault with Cora, Cora failed to mention the entire time that she was Derek's sister.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Scott asked.

"Like I have a clue, I thought she was dead!"

Allison suddenly ran to the vault door and stopped.

"Look out!" Allison called to the three of them.

Derek and Cassidy immediately moved out of the way but Scott was grabbed by Boyd. Boyd picked up Scott and threw him against a nearby wall twice before going to slash at him. Scott put his arm up to block Boyd's arm.

Cora slashed at Derek a few times, Derek ducking each time. At the next attempt, he grabbed her arm and squeezed it, breaking a few bones in the process before pushing it away.

Ryan pushed Cassidy into the wall and went to slash at her. She blocked his attempt with her arm and punched him in the face and pushed him away from her.

Boyd stabbed Scott with his claws and lifted him up against the wall and blood began pouring out of Scott's mouth. Cassidy looked over when she heard Scott coughing. She ran towards Scott but then fell to her knees once more as she started to feel the wolf trying to break out. She felt her claws extend and start to scratch the floor.

"Come on, Cass." Cassidy whispered to herself harshly.

Breathing heavily, she regained control but was grabbed from behind and thrown backwards.

"No, don't break the seal!" Derek called out to Allison.

Cassidy was grabbed by Ryan once more and shoved against the wall again.

"Boyd!" Allison called out before breaking the mountain ash seal.

Boyd took his claws out of Scott's stomach and ran towards the vault entrance. Cora and Ryan followed closely behind as Allison moved out of the way when they escaped. Derek walked out and grabbed Allison's arm.

"Don't touch her!" Scott told Derek.

"What were you thinking?!" Derek asked Allison angrily.

"That I had to do something!" Allison replied.

Scott and Cassidy slowly walked out of the vault doors, each of them holding a part of their body that was in pain.

"She saved our lives." Scott told Derek.

"Yeah and what do you think they're gonna do out there?" Derek asked Scott angrily before turning to Allison. "Do you have any idea what we just set free?"

"You wanna blame me?!" Allison replied. "Well I am not the one turning teenagers into killers."

"No, that's just the rest of your family."

"I've made mistakes. Gerard is not my fault."

"Then what about your mother?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tell her Scott."

"What does he mean, Scott?" Silence fell between all of them as Scott didn't know how to reply. "What does he mean?"

"Look, Derek and I are gonna give you guys a second." Cassidy said, holding her arm. "But remember we have three rabid wolves on the loose."

Cassidy began to walk away before she was stopped by Allison.

"Check the storage closet." Allison told her.

Cassidy nodded and took Derek with her to the storage closet. They went inside and immediately saw a body, which Derek went over to check. He looked back up at Cassidy sadly.

"No. No—" Cassidy started, tears blurring her vision.

"It's her." Derek replied sadly, picking up Erica.

Cassidy's tears fell freely as she walked over to Derek, gently pushing Erica's hair away from her face.

"Go, uh…go back to my place. Get Isaac. We're gonna need help tracking down Boyd, Cora and the other guy." Derek continued. "He should be well enough to help."

"Ryan." Cassidy said as she sniffled. "The other wolf, his name is Ryan."

Derek nodded as he walked out of the storage closed with Erica in his arms. Cassidy sniffled once more and wiped her tears away before walking out of the storage closet.

* * *

Isaac paced back and forth in the loft, looking at his phone for the time. They had two more minutes to make any form of contact. Stiles had left because he got an emergency call from Lydia, leaving him alone with Peter.

He immediately looked over to the door when it started to open and he breathed a sigh of relief when it was Cassidy.

"Isaac." Cassidy whispered.

Cassidy immediately ran into Isaac's arms; Isaac holding her close to him.

"I'll take that as my cue." Peter said, leaving the loft.

Isaac gently kissed the top of her head as she cried into his chest. She was the first to pull away and look him in his eyes.

"Erica, she's—" Cassidy started.

"I know." Isaac replied, wiping Cassidy's tears away with his thumbs.

"I was scared that you didn't make it."

"Me too. I'm glad you're okay."

Cassidy and Isaac shared a long, passionate kiss, pouring everything they've been feeling over the last few days into it. A few moments later, the pulled away and Isaac noticed the claw tracks on her shirt. He gently ran his fingers over the fabric before looking back into her eyes.

"Derek and Scott need our help. All of us locked in the vault escaped and they're rabid. We need to catch them before they kill anyone."

"Okay."

Isaac turned to head upstairs and grab his jacket before he was stopped by Cassidy.

"I need you to watch out for me out there. I was deprived of the moon for a few hours and I'm having problems keeping myself under control. If I lose it, try to snap me out of it or knock me unconscious."

Isaac stared at her for a moment before he nodded. He then ran upstairs and grabbed his jacket and a scarf, knowing it was going to be cold outside. He came downstairs and tossed Cassidy the leather jacket she left behind last week.

"Thanks." Cassidy said, putting on the jacket.

They walked out of the loft and headed downstairs. Cassidy pulled out her phone and called Derek.

"Where are you guys?" Cassidy asked when he picked up.

"_Trails by the entrance to the preserve._" Derek replied.

"Okay, we'll be there in—"

Cassidy cried out and dropped her phone when she felt her control slipping once more.

"_Cassidy?_"

Isaac knelt down next to Cassidy and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Come on, Cassidy." Isaac told her. "Think about your mom. Think about Max."

Cassidy gritted her teeth, feeling her canine fangs coming in and her nails scratching the ground. She let out a roar, completely losing control to the wolf.

"_Cassidy!? Isaac!"_

Cassidy broke free of Isaac's grasp and ran off, towards the nearby woods. Isaac growled to himself as he picked up Cassidy's phone.

"Derek. She lost control. Since we're nearby, she's priority." Isaac said before hanging up her phone.

He put the phone in his pocket and ran after Cassidy, hoping to find her before she could hurt someone.

After a few minutes, Isaac stopped running and sniffed out the air, catching Cassidy's scent. He followed it for a moment before he heard her roar. He jumped out from behind a tree, landing on all fours and catching his girlfriend's attention.

He looked up at her shifted form and smirked at her when she growled at him. He wasn't gonna lie, he was intrigued by having to engage in battle with his girlfriend's wolf side.

He ran towards her and before she could slash him, he punched her, knocking her down. She looked back up and him and growled before getting back up. Grabbing Isaac by his jacket, she threw him backwards in the air. Isaac's back collided with a tree branch before he fell to the ground.

Isaac looked up at Cassidy, realizing that fighting with her might be a bit harder than he originally thought. As he was about to get up, he looked up to see Scott flying in the air. He drop kicked Cassidy, knocking her down. Scott quickly got back up as Cassidy did, readying himself for her to attack. Isaac walked to Scott's side as Derek came from Cassidy's left.

Cassidy growled at Derek, who roared back at her. She looked over towards Scott and Isaac before running away. Immediately, Isaac and Derek were right behind her as Scott checked on the girl Cassidy almost attacked.

Derek caught up to Cassidy and tackled her down to the ground. He turned her over, causing her to slash his right arm.

"She told me to try and snap her out of it." Isaac told Derek, who held down her arms.

"Snap out of it, Cass! Stop!" Derek ordered, his eyes still their alpha red color.

Cassidy just continued to struggle against the force holding her arms down, trying to bite at anything that came near her.

"Cassidy! Think about Samantha!" Isaac urged. "Think about your baby girl." Cassidy topped biting and struggling, looking at Isaac. "Remember when you told me when she took her first steps? The big smile you said she had on her face when she made it to your arms? Remember that?"

Derek and Isaac watched as Cassidy shifted back to normal and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she found control once more. Derek let up on her arms and helped her back to her feet.

"I honestly thought that wouldn't work." Cassidy said as Scott ran up to them.

"You okay?" Scott asked, approaching her cautiously.

"I'm good. What's, um...what's going on with the other three?"

"They're sticking together." Derek said.

"All three of them?"

Scott's phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. He answered it after checking the caller ID.

"_Scott, they killed someone._" Stiles said immediately.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked.

"_Yeah. Throat ripped out, blood everywhere. It's like the freaking Shining over here. If two little twin girls come out of the woods asking me to play with the forever and ever, I'm not gonna be surprised._"

"Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them?"

"_Make sure it was them? Scott, who else is going around ripping throats out?"_

"Please just do it."

Silence filled the other side of the line, indicating that Stiles did what Scott asked.

"You think I should go? Lock myself up in case I lose control again?" Cassidy asked Derek as they waited for Scott.

"No. We need you. We know we can snap you out of it." Derek replied.

"You sure that'll work twice?"

"Yeah."

Scott hung up the phone as he finished talking to Stiles. He turned around and faced the other three wolves.

"This doesn't make any sense." Derek told Scott, listening to the conversation earlier. "The public pool is all the way on the other side of the woods, we haven't tracked them anywhere near there."

"Derek, they killed someone." Scott said.

"How are they moving so fast?"

"Derek."

"They can't be that fast on foot."

"They killed someone. Some totally innocent kid is dead. And it's our fault."

"It's my fault."

"We need help."

"We have Isaac now."

"I mean real help." Isaac looked straight ahead before looking at Scott. "They're too fast for us. For all of us. They're too strong, too rabid."

"We'll catch them."

"What happens if we do? We hold them down until the sun comes up?" Isaac asked.

"Maybe it would be easier just to kill them…"

"We can't kill them." Cassidy said quietly.

"Killing them isn't the right thing to do." Scott said.

"What if it's the only thing to do?" Isaac asked Scott and Cassidy. "If we can't even catch them, what else do we do?"

"Find someone who knows what they're doing."

"Who?" Derek asked.

"Someone who knows how to hunt werewolves."

"Are you sure?" Cassidy asked when only one person came to her mind.

"Yeah. He's the only one who can help us."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who keeps reading, following and favoriting! You guys are the greatest! So sorry this is super late, I've been so busy lately!

****9/6/13 update: **Due to the reviews and PMs I have received, I have made a decision on where I should go with the story should I pursue a certain storyline. Thanks to everyone who has contributed their thoughts and feelings about the direction it could go! :)

* * *

Derek, Isaac and Cassidy sat quietly in Derek's new car as they watched Chris and Scott talk, although Chris had his gun pointed at Scott.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Isaac asked.

"Nope." Derek replied.

"Me neither."

Silence filled the car for a moment before Cassidy decided to speak up.

"Guys, there's something I have to tell you. It's about that third wolf out there with Boyd and Cora." Cassidy said, leaning forward in the middle of the backseat.

"What about him?" Derek asked.

Cassidy sighed and looked over to Isaac for a moment. She looked back at Chris and Scott.

"His name is Ryan Cavanaugh..."

"Wait, _that_ Ryan?" Isaac asked, turning in his seat to get a better look at his girlfriend.

"What Ryan?" Derek asked.

"Samantha's father, Ryan." Cassidy said, looking down for a moment.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Isaac asked, his voice laced with irritability.

"Deucalion and the alpha pack went looking for me. Once they found out about him, one of them turned him before locking him up with Boyd and Erica and then Boyd and Cora."

"Which one?" Derek asked.

"He said it was Ennis. It's all my fault."

"How could know they would find out about him?"

"I don't know, but when this over…I have to teach him everything. It won't be easy because we're not exactly on the best of terms."

"I'll help you."

"Thanks. Sooner he learns, the sooner he can go back home." Cassidy directed that last part at Isaac.

"You sure we can't just send him home tomorrow?" Isaac asked. "You don't owe him anything."

Cassidy looked over at Isaac and she could sense the strong irritation with a hint of anger and...jealousy? She gently placed her hand over his and looked back to Scott and Chris talking.

"I have to make this right." She told him quietly.

Isaac sighed aloud as they watched Chris and Scott got into Chris' car. Derek started the engine to his and followed the hunter as he backed out of his parking space, driving off.

* * *

Chris dropped his bag on the ground as he, Derek, Cassidy, Isaac and Scott stood around Boyd, Ryan and Cora's tracks in the woods.

"You tracking them by print?" Chris asked, kneeling down to look at the footprints on the ground.

"Trying to." Scott replied.

"When then you'd be wasting your time. There's only one creature on Earth that can track footprints. And that's man. And if you're not trained like me you have no idea that this print is Boyd's, that one is Ryan's and these are—"

"Cora's." Isaac said from his area, leaning against a tree.

"Nope. They're yours. You trampled Cora's as you walked over here."

Isaac looked down and moved away from the tree, causing Cassidy to look down and force herself not to smile.

"Listen, I know the four of you are focusing half your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon." Chris continued. "But that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd, Ryan and Cora who have fully given in. They put the pedal to the floor where you four are barely hitting the speed limit."

"So what do we do?" Derek asked.

"Focus on your sense of smell. Actual wolves are known to track their prey by up to a hundred miles a day based on scent. A trained hunter can use scent to track them. If the wind is with them, wolves can track a scent at a distance of two miles. Which means we can draw them to us or into a trap."

Chris went into his bag and pulled out a net, tossing it to Scott.

"The full moon does give us an advantage. They'll have a higher heat signature which makes them easier to spot with infrared." Chris continued, tossing each wolf an infrared scope as he stood up straight.

"Thanks but I've got my own." Derek said, his eyes glowing red.

"Just remember we're not hunting wild animals. Underneath those impulses are three intelligent human beings. Don't think they can't rely on their human sides. They're suppressed but it's there. It'll remind them how to cover their scent, how to cover their tracks, how to survive."

Chris, Scott, Derek, Cassidy and Isaac walked towards the cliff that overlooked the town in a momentary silence.

"When was the last time you saw your sister?" Chris asked Derek.

"Not in years. I thought she died in the fire." Derek replied.

"You feel like you have a lock on her scent?" Derek shook his head, causing Chris to turn to Scott. "Scott, how confident are you in your skills?"

"Honestly? Most of the time I'm trying not to focus on all the things I can smell." Scott replied.

"Cassidy?"

"I'm working two times harder to keep my wolf under control after being deprived of the moon for a few hours."

"Alright, the problem is when they breach the woods and hit the residential area. Once they're past the high school, they're in the middle of Beacon Hills."

"They're not gonna kill everything they see are they?" Isaac asked.

"No. But there is an important difference to recognize. Wolves hunt for food and at a certain point they get full. Ryan, Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill. There's some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds and who knows when that need gets satiated."

"We can't kill them." Scott said.

"What if we can't catch them?" Derek asked.

"Then maybe we just need to contain them." Chris replied. "There's no one in the school at night is there?"

"Wanna trap them inside?"

"Is there somewhere with a strong enough door? No windows or access to the outside?"

"What about the boiler room?" Isaac asked. "It's just one big steel door."

"You're sure the school's empty…"

"It has to be." Cassidy said.

"There can't be anyone there this late, right?" Scott added.

* * *

"These are ultrasonic emitters." Chris said, stabbing a stake like object into the ground. "It's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into a direction we want them to run." Chris pushed on the top, a light going off. "Gives off a high pitched frequency only they can hear."

"No kidding." Isaac said as the four werewolves covered their ears at the high pitched sound they heard.

Chris turned it off and stood up straight. He went into his trunk and handed each wolf two emitters each.

"These are gonna drive them to the school?" Derek asked.

"And then it's up to you to get them to the basement." Chris replied.

"Does anyone else wanna rethink the plan where we just, uh, kill them?" Isaac asked causing Cassidy to roll her eyes.

"Shush, Isaac." Cassidy said.

"It's gonna work." Scott said earning a look from Derek. "It'll work."

Chris closed the trunk of his car and everyone went around placing the ultrasonic emitters around the woods near the high school. Once they were done, they all met at the high school. Scott and Isaac opened up the locked doors before Scott went to join Chris and Isaac went to open the doors on the other side.

Derek and Cassidy went inside the school to wait for the three rabid wolves. They stopped pacing when they heard them coming from the distance, they turned around to face the open doors.

"Ready?" Derek asked Cassidy.

"Nope." Cassidy replied, exchanging a small glance with Derek before shrugging.

Outside, Isaac waited around to close the doors when Boyd, Cora and Ryan entered the school. He stopped when he suddenly heard growling from behind him.

"Oh great." Isaac said.

Isaac turned around and extended his claws, his eyes glowing their golden color as he readied himself for them to attack. Chris' SUV came around, honking the horn causing Ryan, Boyd and Cora to run towards the doors. Once they reached the doors, they stopped once they saw Cassidy and Derek waiting with their claws extended. They leapt up in the air and landed on the roof.

"They're not going through the school. They're going over it." Derek and Cassidy heard Scott say from outside. "Someone has to drive them inside."

Chris pulled out a baton with an electric current on it.

"I'll go." Chris said.

"No, I'm faster." Isaac replied before running to the back of the building.

"I'll help Isaac." Cassidy told Derek. "Be ready."

Cassidy ran to the back doors of the school when she saw bright lights flashing, one right after another. Covering her eyes the best she could, she headed towards the door and the lights stopped. Once she was able to see, the first thing she saw was Allison standing on top of a school bus with her bow, ready to shoot another arrow in case the three rabid wolves decided to pay the alpha no attention.

"Hey." Cassidy called to Ryan, Boyd and Cora, who uncovered their eyes and quickly turned to the alpha, growling at her. "Come on."

Cassidy turned around and ran back into the school, allowing the three wolves chasing her inside.

Isaac quickly closed the door and locked it. He then turned around to see Allison on top of a school bus with her bow in her hand. They briefly locked eyes before Allison took off.

Isaac didn't know what that was but he felt something between them for a moment. Something about that look was...different than before. And part of him kind of liked it. He felt a slight admiration for the female hunter.

He shook it off; knowing now wasn't the time to think about that. He needed to worry about Cassidy, his girlfriend, who was being chased through the school by three rabid werewolves.

* * *

Cassidy rounded the corner of the hallway allowing Derek to make his presence known. He pushed Cora into the lockers, causing Boyd and Ryan to stop chasing Cassidy and turn around, growling at the alpha. Derek picked up Cora and tossed her to their feet as Scott jumped from the nearby stairwell, next to Derek. Chris rounded the corner and held out his electric baton.

"Come and get us." Derek dared the rabid wolves.

Both he and Scott took off running to the hallway on their right. Boyd, Cora and Ryan chased after them and into the boiler room.

Cassidy ran after all five of them and stood at the boiler room door, ready to close it when Derek and Scott came back. A few moments later, she heard growling and the clanging of metal. She smiled in relief when she saw Derek and Scott running towards her. When they were clear, Cassidy slammed the door shut and locked it up.

Banging on the door started as Derek and Cassidy held themselves up against it in case the door couldn't hold. When it suddenly stopped, Derek, Cassidy and Scott stood in silence.

"Did that actually just work?" Scott asked.

"It worked." Derek replied.

Scott and Cassidy exchanged a smile of victory as she and Derek moved away from the door. Derek leaned against the wall and kneeled down, resting as Scott went to the door and Cassidy sat on the nearby steps.

"What are you hearing?" Derek asked Scott.

"Heartbeats." Scott replied.

"All three of them?"

"Actually, four of them."

Derek and Cassidy exchanged a look before looking over at Scott. Of course something bad had to happen now. Couldn't something work for them, just once? Derek got up and went to the door.

"What are you doing?" Cassidy asked as she stood up.

"Close the door behind me, keep it shut." Derek replied.

"You go in there alone, you're either gonna kill them or they kill you." Scott told him.

"That's why I'm going in alone."

Cassidy took off her jacket and put it down on the steps.

"You're not going alone, Derek." Cassidy told her fellow alpha. "I won't let you."

"Stay here."

"No."

Cassidy looked at Scott and shook her head. Derek quickly opened the door and went into the boiler room.

"If I don't make it out, tell Isaac that I'm sorry." Cassidy told Scott before she followed Derek into the boiler room.

Scott closed the door and locked it, unsure if this was the right thing for him to do.

Inside the boiler room, Derek turned to see Cassidy behind him.

"I told you to stay there." Derek whispered harshly.

"And I said no." Cassidy whispered back.

Derek sighed and rolled his eyes before continuing ahead, both wolves walking cautiously. They saw them towards the back where they found the source of the fourth heartbeat. As the three of them slowly advanced to the door, Derek pushed them all aside.

Derek and Cassidy half shifted; the two alphas going to subdue the three rabid betas. Boyd fell into a big metal boiler, knocking down Cora and Ryan with him. Cora slashed at Derek, who ducked her blow and went for Boyd. Cassidy picked up Ryan by his shirt and threw him into the wall. As Ryan fell down, he grabbed a hold of a metal pole causing it to break in half when it couldn't hold his weight; the broken half sticking out of the wall.

Cora slashed at Cassidy's back, causing Cassidy to cry out before turning around to slash Cora in her stomach. Cora quickly turned around and headed back to Derek, also slashing his back.

Derek turned around and wrapped his hand around Cora's throat before quickly blocking Boyd's blow with his free hand. He then wrapped that hand around Boyd's throat, both of them roaring in each other's faces.

Then Boyd and Cora made the effort to work together, slashing at Derek's midsection, beginning to wear the alpha down.

As Cassidy struggled with Ryan, she looked over to Derek and saw Boyd punch him in the face, Derek spewing blood from his mouth. She ran to go help him but was grabbed from behind by Ryan who threw her into the metal pole on the wall.

Cassidy let out a roar as the pole went straight through her left shoulder. Ryan slashed at her stomach and she retorted by slashing his chest. She looked over to Derek and saw the other two relentlessly keep slashing Derek with their claws, Derek now on his knees and no longer fighting back.

"Derek!" Cassidy called out.

She kicked Ryan away from her and let out painful screams as she pulled herself off the pole. As soon as she was free, she fell to her knees, collapsing from the pain. Before she could get up and help him, Boyd and Cora collapsed to the ground. She looked over to Ryan and noticed that he wasn't getting up either.

Her glance went to Derek who was weakly holding himself up on his knees. The doors to the boiler room opened and Isaac and Scott ran in.

They stopped at the sight of Derek in his knees and Boyd and Cora on the ground. They looked over to see Cassidy also on her knees, her hand over her shoulder and Ryan on the ground. Derek weakly looked up at them breathing heavily.

"There's a teacher. I'll take care of her. Get them out of here." Derek said.

Isaac went over to Cora and Scott went to Boyd. Cassidy stood up, slightly stumbling when she straightened up.

"Don't try taking him. We'll come back for him." Scott told her.

Cassidy nodded, her hand still over her shoulder as she headed towards the door. Isaac put Cora down when he saw the blood dripping heavily from Cassidy's left arm. He stopped her from walking and noticed how pale she was becoming.

"Why aren't you healing?" Isaac asked, picking her up bridal style.

"I don't know." Cassidy whispered as she began to feel tired.

"Stay awake."

Isaac led the way to the stairs where Chris Argent was waiting at the top. Chris held the door open for Isaac and Scott and followed Isaac when he sat Cassidy down against a nearby wall.

"Can you check her? Maybe try to patch her up until she heals?" Isaac asked Chris, who kneeled down next to the female alpha.

"I'll do what I can." Chris replied, ripping the left sleeve off her shirt.

Isaac swallowed the small lump that began to form in his throat as Cassidy let out a whimper when Chris touched her bloody shoulder.

* * *

Isaac unlocked the door to Cassidy's apartment and walked in. As he closed the door behind him, he took off his jacket and locked the door. As he headed towards Cassidy's room, he stopped in the living room where he saw that she had displayed a framed picture of the two of them. He smiled to himself as he went over to look at it. He remembered when they, along with Scott and Stiles went out of town just to go to the lake, just to enjoy the water on the hot day.

Scott took the picture of them and teased Cassidy on how cute it was and that she should frame it. Isaac didn't think she would and yet here it was. Luckily for him, at least it was one where he looked good and one where it was just them smiling. They seemed to always make funny faces in their pictures, he had a phone full of proof.

He smirked again as he put it down and headed back to Cassidy's room. He went in and rounded the bed, moving the covers out of the way before he sat down to remove his shoes. He then laid down and put the covers over himself, and turned to face Cassidy.

"Hey." Isaac said.

"Hey." Cassidy replied with a smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright. Sore, but it's better than being dead."

"True."

"You know, even though you had my car tonight, I don't know why you bother going to Derek's. You're here almost all the time."

"I know. It seems like I already live here."

Cassidy and Isaac exchanged a chuckle.

"I'd rather have you here than sleeping on the floor. Which reminds me, I have to hit Derek for having you do that while he has a bed."

"Well, like you said, I'm here almost all the time. I don't have to worry about that."

Cassidy leaned forward and kissed Isaac's nose.

"What are you still doing awake anyway? I thought I told you to go to sleep." Isaac continued.

"I can't. I keep having nightmares."

"You wanna talk about it?" Isaac gently began to run his fingers through Cassidy's hair.

"Ever since we found them, I'm always having dreams about it. Sometimes it ends with me dying or me having to watch them kill you. And then seeing Erica's body and earlier this morning with Derek..."

"What about him?"

"He just…he stopped fighting back. It's like he gave up. He almost died."

"But he didn't. Right now, that's what matters, right?"

Cassidy nodded and let out a small sight.

"Ryan still at Derek's?"

"Yeah, he's sleeping it off with Boyd and Cora. He's lucky I didn't anything to him while he's sleeping. I had the chance when I was there a few minutes ago."

"Don't. You're better than that."

"I guess."

"You are. Plus, if you did I would never hear the end of it."

"We wouldn't want that."

"Nope."

Cassidy and Isaac smiled at each other before Isaac leaned in to kiss her. Their kisses intensified with every moment. Cassidy's hand gently cupped the side of Isaac's face as their lips moved in perfect sync with each other's. Isaac's hand rubbed along Cassidy's side as his lips moved from her lips to her neck.

Cassidy's fingers tugged at Isaac's short curls as his lips moved from her neck to her collarbone. Isaac smirked to himself when a moan escaped his girlfriend's mouth. Moving from her collarbone to her neck, Isaac's lips met back up with Cassidy's.

"Isaac." Cassidy whispered between kisses.

"Yeah?" Isaac replied, pulling away and resting his forehead against hers.

"Make love to me."

Isaac pulled away further to look her in the eyes to gauge her level of seriousness.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I mean, as long as you want to."

"Do you even have to ask?"

"I guess not."

Cassidy and Isaac shared a chuckle as Isaac's lips found hers once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter! I think I need to remind you guys how awesome you all are because I don't think I tell you enough. I love you guys! Also, I want to apologize for the lack of updates. Things have been hectic lately and I appreciate all of you for hanging in there.

Promise to have another chapter up for you guys tomorrow to help make up for the last...12 days of no updates!

* * *

Cassidy woke from her peaceful slumber and lightly smiled at the sight of Isaac's sleeping face. This happened to be the best sleep she's had over the last few days and waking up to Isaac's face just happened to be a plus.

She heard a knock on her front door, causing her to lightly sigh to herself. She got up and grabbed a pair of shorts and Isaac's shirt before fixing her hair. She headed over to the door and opened it, revealing Ryan on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Cassidy asked. "Wait, how do you even know where I live?"

"You know I have my ways." Ryan replied. "You gonna let me in?"

"What do you want? What couldn't wait until I went to get you at Derek's?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the baby."

"I told you to never mention her again. You should've thought about that before you denied her and accused me of sleeping around."

"You knew we were gonna talk about this eventually. Why not now?"

"Because I was sleeping. In case you didn't notice these last few days have been hard on all of us and we all should be resting. Especially since I'm sure your stomach hasn't finished healing yet."

"You've had all day to sleep."

"You impaled my shoulder with a pole sticking out of the wall, Ryan. Losing that much blood is exhausting."

"Look, like it or not we need to talk things over if I'm gonna stay here."

"Whoa, whoa. I never said you could stay here."

"I meant in town. I've been having a hard time with this and someone's gotta teach me to be a werewolf."

"Fair enough. But I'm not gonna be the only one teaching you anything. Derek and I are splitting duties and neither of us are taking it easy on you."

"So are we gonna talk?"

"Cassidy?" Isaac called out, rubbing his hand over his sleepy face as she walked out of her room shirtless.

"I see you've wasted no time." Ryan told Cassidy.

"I know what you're referring to and you should shut the hell up. You don't know anything about me or my relationship." Cassidy told him. "You claim to want to talk but you're not giving me a reason to let you speak."

"Whatever. I'll let you get back to sexing up your little boy toy. I need to look for a place anyway."

"With your trust fund money? Life must be so hard, huh?"

Ryan rolled his eyes and turned around.

"You're a fine one to talk. Call me when you're ready to talk like an adult."

"Then I guess you shouldn't hold your breath."

Cassidy watched Ryan walk away before she slammed her door closed.

"What was that about?" Isaac asked.

"Nothing important."

"Cass…"

"I swear it's nothing. He just wanted to talk but as usual we ended up arguing. No big deal."

Isaac lightly sighed before pulling Cassidy into a hug. He kissed the top of her head before resting his head on top of hers.

"I have a surprise for you." Cassidy pulled away and looked up at Isaac. "Get dressed."

"Why?"

"Just go do it."

Isaac smiled at Cassidy before she went to her room and did what he said. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Scott.

* * *

Cassidy and Isaac walked into Derek's loft so that Isaac could come and change his clothes. When Cassidy saw Derek, she stopped and turned to Isaac.

"Go on ahead. I want to talk to Derek." Cassidy whispered.

Isaac nodded and went upstairs to his room. Cassidy walked over to Derek who was sitting on his bed, reading a book.

"Hey." Cassidy said casually.

"Hey." Derek replied, looking up at her.

"Where is everyone?"

"Boyd went home and Cora and Ryan went to go get something to eat."

"Look, I wanted to talk to you about the boiler room." Derek closed his book and stood up. "What was that?"

"What?"

"You gave up. You were as good as dead if the sun hadn't come up. Why would you do that?"

"I wasn't gonna let them—"

"Don't lie to me, you were. I just want to know why."

"It wasn't that I gave up. It's just…I couldn't kill them. I would have rather died than to kill them."

Tears lightly brimmed Cassidy's eyes as her thoughts went back to that moment. She realized that the look in Derek's eyes wasn't a look of defeat, but one of self sacrifice. He was willing to die for the two betas he cared about. She felt bad for a moment because she then realized something she should've known for a while.

Derek Hale was a lot stronger than she's been giving him credit for.

Cassidy offered Derek a sad smile before she quickly wrapped her arms around Derek's torso, allowing the older alpha to wrap his arms right back around her.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again. I don't know what I would do with myself if you died."

"I'm sorry."

Ryan and Cora walked into Derek's loft causing Derek and Cassidy to pull away from each other. Cassidy quickly wiped the tears from her face when she turned to face the two betas.

"What's going on?" Cora asked curiously.

"Nothing." Derek replied.

Isaac walked downstairs and headed to the door, noticing the two new presences in the loft.

"You ready, Cass?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah." Cassidy replied, lightly brushing Derek's arm before walking over to Isaac.

Ryan turned around to face Isaac.

"We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Ryan Cavanaugh." Ryan said to Isaac, holding out his hand.

Isaac clenched his jaw and shook Ryan's hand. He saw the challenging look in Ryan's eyes and he couldn't help but want to laugh. Clearly he doesn't like him and Isaac could care less because he didn't like Ryan either. He didn't like him before he knew him and judging off his earlier conversation with Cassidy, his dislike for him grew.

Ryan didn't know Isaac but he didn't have to know him to like him. He hated the smug look on his face whenever he looked at him; he hated the way he carried himself; he hated the way he looked at Cassidy…he just hated everything about Isaac. Despite his sexual history with Cassidy, the friendship that the two of them had shared was real to him, so he oddly felt protective over the alpha. Maybe it was the friendship aspect of their past or the fact that she was his baby's mother, he didn't know. But what Ryan did know was that everything about Isaac wasn't good enough for a girl like Cassidy Fernandez.

"Isaac Lahey." Isaac replied.

"Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other, Isaac."

"Looks like it."

Cassidy looked at the two joined hands and noticed both hands squeezing harder and harder.

"Isaac." Cassidy called, breaking the two boy's eye contact. "Why don't we get going?"

Isaac nodded and looked back over to Ryan, both of them releasing their hold. They engaged in a brief stare down before Cassidy ushered Isaac out the door.

"I know what you're thinking and stop." Cassidy told Isaac quietly after the door closed. "You have nothing to worry about, okay?"

"Okay." Isaac replied reluctantly. "I just…ugh, I don't like him."

"I know. By the way, you know what we did earlier today? It was pretty awesome."

Cassidy and Isaac smiled before he put his arm around her shoulders and walked outside. He smirked to himself when he saw Stiles' jeep waiting for them. The horn of the jeep honked, signaling to them to come over.

"Hey, what's going on?" Cassidy asked.

"We're kidnapping you. Get in." Stiles told her as he leaned against his steering wheel.

"Well, if you're kidnapping me, shouldn't I be forced into the jeep?" Cassidy asked as Scott got out of the jeep.

"We're giving you the option to go quietly. I do have some chains and rope back here if you prefer that."

"I'm good, thanks."

Cassidy smiled and shook her head as she and Isaac got into the backseat of the jeep. Once Scott got back in and closed the door, the jeep was on its way.

* * *

Stiles drove them back to Scott's house where his mom had made them dinner before she left for work.

The three boys thought that it would be best to get things off of all their minds with everything going on. And what better way to do it than to celebrate Cassidy's eighteenth birthday?

For Isaac, it started off pretty well. They spent all of last night and today in bed and now they were here with Scott and Stiles. Sure the intrusion by Ryan had put things into a damper for both of them, Isaac more than Cassidy. But he wasn't gonna let anything ruin this day, not when he, Scott and Stiles had her smiling.

The main thing that Isaac was worried about was Cassidy being depressed all day. Not only is it her birthday, but it's the first year anniversary of Samantha's passing. They had talked about it earlier while they were lying in bed, and she was pretty optimistic about everything. She told him that she believed that Samantha could have led her to Beacon Hills and to Isaac and everyone else.

"_Why should I be so sad after what she's done for me? She brought me to all of you because she knew you guys would help me." _Isaac remembered Cassidy telling him.

Isaac could believe that. When he was little, his mom would tell him that things happened for a reason and that someone was always out there watching out for him. After everything with his dad, he had stopped believing that until Cassidy came around. She understood him and accepted him for who and how he was. He can believe that not only did Sammy send Cassidy to Beacon Hills, but maybe his mom might have helped with that.

"And now you're the first of us to be legal. You can buy all the cigarettes and porn you want." Stiles said as he took a bite of his food, snapping Isaac out of his thoughts.

"That would be nice if I smoked or needed anything porn related." Cassidy replied with a chuckle.

"Well, if you ever need to spice up your sex life with Isaac, you have legal access to it."

"Oh my god." Cassidy laughed as she covered her now red face. "But that would be illegal because Isaac's a minor. He's barely turning seventeen as are the two of you. And your dad is the sheriff. Not chancing it."

"Are you insinuating I would tell on you? I would never." Stiles said, faking offense. "And say you happened to share any magazines or movies with me, it would help assure my silence."

"Stiles, if you want porn, all you have to do is ask."

"And this is where we change the subject. Cassidy, they're looking for people to join the track team. You should join with us." Scott said, still smiling from the previous conversation.

"You're joining the track team?"

"It's mandatory for lacrosse players."

"Oh, got it. Why not? I could brush up on my cardio. Plus, someone's gotta look out for you guys, keep you out of trouble."

"We don't get in trouble." Isaac replied.

"Says the guy who openly beat up two guys for their rave tickets." Isaac raised his eyebrows, knowing he couldn't argue with her. "I remember hearing about that."

Scott smiled as he got up from the table and began clearing off everyone's empty plates. Cassidy offered a smile to Scott as he picked up her plate and she went to staring off in the distance for a moment.

"What are you thinking about?" Isaac asked her, taking a drink of his soda.

"Erica. I just—I wish she could be here." Cassidy replied. "Boyd too, but he's still recovering from everything. But I guess in a way Erica is. Like how we talked about earlier?"

"Yeah. She is."

Scott then walked out of the kitchen with a cake with candles lit; he and Stiles immediately sang 'happy birthday' before Isaac joined in. Cassidy couldn't help but smile at the sight, shaking her head at how horribly the boys were singing it on purpose.

"I try not to cuss often, but I fucking love you guys." Cassidy said when they finished.

Cassidy blew out the eighteen candles on her cake after making her wish.

"What'd you wish for?" Stiles asked.

"I can't tell you, it won't come true."

"That's a lame superstition that isn't true. One of my birthdays, years ago, I wished Lydia to notice me and now look at us. I told Scott about it and it came true."

"That's because I already knew." Scott replied.

"By the way, Scott. I totally owe your mom dinner and dessert for doing this."

"No, it's okay. She just wanted to make sure that we didn't completely mess up everything. There was the original plan of each of us making something but it didn't work out."

"It's the thought that counts guys." Cassidy picked up her glass of soda and held it out. "Okay, I need to say something, so everybody pick up your glasses."

"Wait, aren't we supposed to be—" Stiles started.

"Shh." Cassidy replied. "I wanted to thank you guys for tonight. I know that things haven't been easy for us lately and to let everything go for just a few hours means a lot to me. So a big thank you to the wonderful Melissa McCall, who unfortunately couldn't be here tonight. And thanks again you guys. You guys have really made me feel like the luckiest girl alive. And last but not least, to my daughter Samantha and to Erica, two wonderful girls who were taken from us too early. May they both be happy where they are."

The four of them raised their glasses and took a drink before Scott passed Cassidy a knife to cut the cake.

* * *

Cassidy and Isaac walked up to Cassidy's apartment after coming back from a movie with Scott and Stiles. They smiled as they talked about the movie when they got off the elevator. Their smiles faded as they watched Ryan leaving the apartment across the hall from Cassidy's.

"Oh hey guys." Ryan said, smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Cassidy asked.

"I live here now. Turns out I didn't have to go very far in my search for a place to stay."

"Across the hall?"

"That's the only one they had left for one person. What was I supposed to do, say no?"

"Yes." Isaac replied with a shrug.

"Isaac, can you wait for me inside?" Cassidy asked her boyfriend. Isaac nodded as he and Ryan engaged in their second stare down of the night before taking Cassidy's keys and going into her apartment. "I know you did this to get my attention. Fine. You want to talk and lay everything out on the table? Tomorrow after I get out of school. Once we're done, we start training."

"Okay." Ryan replied before Cassidy walked over to her door. "Hey Cass?" Cassidy sighed to herself before turning around to face him. "Happy birthday."

Cassidy slightly nodded before walking into her apartment, closing the door behind her.

"You sure talking to him is the best thing right now?" Isaac asked, leaning against the counter in the kitchen.

"It was bound to happen, Isaac. Might as well get it over with now. It'll be less to worry about."

"Do you think he's really gonna leave once training's over?"

"Honestly, no. But I'm hoping that I'm wrong."

"Me too."

Isaac got off the counter and headed towards the hallway.

"Look, Isaac, I know he's not the greatest person but—"

"I don't trust him, Cass. What if he's planning something?"

"What, like steal me away from you?"

"Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not. But whether he might be planning that or not, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying with you."

"You say that now."

"Isaac, I'm not gonna just up and leave you like that. You know me better than that."

Isaac sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he closed his eyes in slight frustration. Ryan was bad news but Cassidy wasn't seeing it like Isaac feels she should. He opened his eyes and saw Cassidy standing there, her glance elsewhere as she waited for Isaac to speak again.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just don't want him to take advantage of you and then manipulate you. On top of that, I don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

"Just…promise me you'll be careful around him."

"Of course. I promise."

Isaac lightly nodded and pulled Cassidy into his arms. He gently kissed the top of her head as her arms wrapped around him. He felt bad almost getting into an argument with her, especially on her birthday, but he didn't want Ryan to weasel his way back into Cassidy's life to hurt her again.

And then Isaac couldn't help but let one of his insecurities show: his fear of losing a loved one. Once he heard that Ryan was in town, he couldn't help but worry about where things stood with him and Cassidy. Sure, Ryan hurt her, but they do have a history and had a kid together. Sometimes, as he tried to sleep at night, he would mentally count down the days until he was sure that Cassidy would leave him for Ryan. He's lost enough in his life and to lose someone that's become so important to him since he was left alone in the world, it would just kill him. He loved her. Sure he would hold it together on the outside, but on the inside, he was sure that he would slowly die.

Cassidy was the one Isaac really felt like he had left because she was there when his father died. Sure he wasn't all that…sad about it because of the way he was treated towards the end, but it was still his father. She was there those nights Isaac was upset about it. She was there when he was having problems with coping with being a werewolf. Through everything he needed, she was there. He was closer to her than anyone else in this town although he has gotten closer to Scott in a different way.

Cassidy pulled away from Isaac and gently kissed him.

"Ryan doesn't have anything on you. I would never leave you for him. Or anyone for that matter." Cassidy told him, causing Isaac to nod.

Maybe he was overreacting. But part of him felt like he wasn't. He would hope that he was wrong and that Ryan would leave her alone.

"Come on. Let's go to bed. If I'm going to join the track team with you guys, I need some sleep if I'm gonna wake up that early." Cassidy continued, offering Isaac a small smile.

"Sure. But only after we've finished round…whatever. You owe me that, you promised."

"I've created a monster."

Cassidy and Isaac shared a chuckle and a smile as Isaac led Cassidy to her room by her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Back again with another chapter! I still do not own anything related to Teen Wolf. Boo…

But as promised, here is another chapter. 

**Piper:** Derek and Cassidy were actually the original idea when I first came up with this story. But then I realized that I liked Cassidy more with Isaac. But although there will be no romance between the two, there will be some sad but also good moments between them :)

**EmmeEnne:** Thanks so much for your compliment. You made my rough day so much better! And Isaac doesn't like Ryan and Ryan doesn't like Isaac. But we'll see if he's actually playing Cassidy for his personal gain. Time will tell! :)

Enjoy my loves!

* * *

Cassidy walked with Scott and Stiles out to the path of the woods where Isaac was tying his shoes, getting ready for track practice. Stiles had just told her and Scott that last night, before they celebrated her birthday, that someone else went missing and might be the next sacrifice.

"Why didn't you mention this to me last night?" Cassidy asked.

"It was your birthday, we didn't want to make a big deal about it." Stiles replied.

"But it is a big—"

Cassidy stopped when she immediately recognized the twins standing nearby Isaac. She knew Isaac recognized them because he stopped what he was doing.

"Cass?" Scott called to her.

"Cassidy." Stiles tried when Scott didn't get a reply.

"It's the alpha twins." Cassidy replied as the whistle blew.

Scott noticed when Isaac quickly got up. When he went to chase after the twins, Scott grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Isaac." Scott called to his friend.

"It's them." Isaac replied before chasing after them.

"Isaac, wait!"

"Alpha twins?" Stiles asked Cassidy as Scott chased Isaac.

"Ethan and Aiden. Alpha twins is pretty self explanatory." Cassidy replied before she chased after Scott and Isaac.

Cassidy caught up with Scott first just as he rounded the corner along the dirt path. They stopped to listen out for Isaac and sure enough, down the small incline, Ethan and Aiden were holding Isaac by his arms.

"Ethan, I always forget. How many bones in the human body?" Aiden asked.

"I don't know. Let's count." Ethan replied.

Isaac gritted his teeth, preparing for Ethan to break his arm. Unfortunate for Ethan, Scott punched him and broke his jaw.

"That's one." Scott told Aiden.

Aiden growled at Scott and Cassidy as Isaac got up. Ethan reset his jaw back into place before turning to face the newly joined beta and alpha. Aiden backed up next to Ethan, extending his claws and canine fangs.

All five werewolves exchanged roars, all of their eyes glowing their beta gold and alpha red colors. Before anyone could attack, a scream sounded nearby.

They all shifted back before they went in search of the scream. Isaac, Scott and Cassidy ran over to Stiles, who stood in front of a body tied to a tree by his neck, blood covering him. Just like the last three victims.

"That's him, isn't it?" Stiles asked Scott.

Scott sighed and lightly nodded his head as Sheriff Stilinski showed up, calling for everyone to back away.

"Dad, dad just look at it. It's the same as the others, see?" Stiles told his father.

"Yeah, I see it. Do me a favor, go back to school, yeah?" Sheriff Stilinski asked his son. "Coach, give us a hand here?"

"You heard the man, nothing to see here! Probably just some homeless kid." Coach Finstock called out.

"Coach, he was senior." Scott replied.

"Oh…he wasn't on the team was he?"

Suddenly a girl came up screaming, calling for Kyle, the latest victim, as she was being held back by Sheriff Stilinski's deputy, Tara. As Scott, Stiles, Cassidy and Isaac walked away, they took a look at the twins who shared a look of confusion with each other.

"You see the way the twins looked at him?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, you mean like they have no idea what happened?" Stiles replied.

"No. No, they knew."

"The kid was strangled with a dog leash. Am I the only one recognizing the lack of werewolf-itude in these murders?"

"You think it's a coincidence? They turn up and people start dying?"

"No, but I still don't think it's them."

"Scott? Cass?" The four had stopped walking and Stiles crossed his arms at this point. "How about you?"

"I don't know yet." Scott said.

"You don't know yet?" Stiles repeated.

"Well, he's got a point."

"Yeah but so does Stiles." Cassidy said to Scott and Isaac.

"Seriously guys? Human sacrifices?"

"Scott, your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, okay? Hair literally grows from your cheeks and then immediately disappears and if I were to stab you right now it would just magically heal. But you're telling me that you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?" Stiles asked Scott.

Scott sighed aloud before turning to Isaac.

"That's a good point too." Scott told Isaac.

"I don't care. They killed that kid, they killed the girl that saved me and they helped hold Cassidy in a vault to die." Isaac replied before turning to walk away. "And I'm gonna kill them too."

Scott and Cassidy exchanged a look as Isaac walked away from them. Cassidy knew that she needed to keep a closer eye on him because he's going to find himself in some trouble with Ethan and Aiden. And if Isaac wasn't careful, he could end up dead.

* * *

Cassidy sat in the back of Mr. Harris' classroom grading papers from his advanced chemistry class. She was lucky to be his assistant for the period because she had this 'class' with Isaac and Scott. And at the moment, she could feel the anger as it radiated from Isaac, who sat about 20 feet away at his desk.

"They're here for a reason. Give me a chance before to figure it out before you do anything, okay?" Scott told Isaac, earning no reply. "Isaac?"

Cassidy and Scott could feel the anger growing as he let his thoughts take over completely.

"Isaac. Please. Wait on it." Cassidy practically begged quietly but loud enough for Isaac's ears to catch.

"Mr. Harris?" Isaac called out. "Can I use the bathroom, please?"

Mr. Harris motioned for Isaac to go. Isaac got up from his chair and looked back to Cassidy and Scott before walking out the door. Scott immediately got up from his chair.

"I have to go to the bathroom too." Scott said.

"One at a time." Mr. Harris replied.

"But I really have to go, like medical emergency have to go."

"Mr. McCall, if your bladder suddenly exploded and urine began to pour from every orifice I would still respond one at a time. Is that enough hyperbole for you or would you like me to come up with something more vivid?"

Scott sighed aloud and sat down. "No. No that's pretty good."

Cassidy sighed to herself knowing that she couldn't try to get away with the same thing and she couldn't find any excuse to get out of that classroom. She tuned her hearing to outside the door where she immediately heard a punch.

She heard a few more punches before wincing when there was a slamming of one of the lockers. It seems Mr. Harris heard it too because he immediately headed to the door. Cassidy and Scott were the first ones behind him and when they walked out, they saw Ethan at Isaac's feet, on the floor and bloody. Danny made his way over to Ethan and checked on him.

"What is this? What's going on?" Mr. Harris asked.

Cassidy gritted her teeth in anger as she crossed her arms. Isaac looked over to Cassidy as she lightly shook her head at him and went back inside the classroom.

"You alright?" Danny asked Ethan.

"He just—he just came at me." Ethan replied.

"Isaac, what the hell did you do?" Mr. Harris asked.

* * *

When the bell rang, Cassidy walked out of Mr. Harris' classroom and headed to her locker to grab her calculus book at her locker.

"I didn't do it." Isaac said as he leaned against the locker next to hers.

"You sure about that? Cause ever since they showed up here, your mind has been set on wanting to take them out." Cassidy replied, slamming her locker closed.

"You have to believe me, that was Aiden. They're setting me up."

"For what, Isaac? Why they want to set you up right now of all times?"

"I don't know. But it's true."

"He's right." Scott said as he rounded the corner.

"Look, true or not, I have to get to calculus." Cassidy said before walking away from the two betas.

Cassidy clenched her jaw as she continued walking. She believed Isaac, she really did. But there's another part of her that can't believe him. She feels like it's mostly her fault that they are messing with him because of her. She's taking out her irritability on Isaac, and she was wrong for that, she knows that. They want to do something to get to Cassidy and/or Derek and it's clearly beginning to work.

Isaac sighed to himself as he headed to his locker, Scott following right behind him.

"Don't worry about it. It's just lunchtime detention, if all they're trying to do is piss you off then don't give in. They're already using you and Cassidy against each other. I'll talk to her. They're just trying to get to you." Scott said as Isaac opened his locker.

Isaac turned around and saw Lydia talking to Aiden.

"It's not just me." Isaac replied to Scott, motioning to Lydia.

Scott looked over and heard Lydia and Aiden talking, setting up a 'study' date before Aiden looked over at Scott. With a smile, Aiden walked away.

"What?" Scott asked as he felt Isaac's eyes on him.

"Now they're getting to you."

Isaac smiled and scoffed before walking away, still able to feel Scott's irritability. He rounded the corner and saw Cassidy leaning against the wall near her calculus class. He tuned his hearing into what she was whispering to herself.

"_Dammit, Cassidy. He's your boyfriend, you should just believe him."_ Isaac heard Cassidy quietly scolding herself. "_It's Isaac, he wouldn't lie to you. Then again this is your fault anyway. The alpha pack needs a way to get to you, what better than using your boyfriend. Great job, Cass, way to drag him down with you._"

Isaac quietly sighed to himself before walking down the hallway.

"It's not your fault." Isaac said as he walked up to her.

"Yes it is." Cassidy replied.

"It's not. They're gonna do anything to get to us. This is what they want you to do."

"Well, they're doing a pretty good job."

"Don't worry. All I have is lunchtime detention and then we'll worry about the rest later."

Cassidy nodded as Isaac pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled into his chest.

Isaac kissed the top of her head as the bell rang.

"I'll have Scott or Stiles be here when you get out of class. I don't trust the twins and I don't want you alone. After detention, you have free period right?" Cassidy nodded. "I'll skip math and we'll take off early, okay?"

Cassidy nodded, kissing Isaac's cheek before going to her class.

* * *

Cassidy sat on the floor in front of her locker, studying her physics notes for a test the next day as Scott sat next to her studying notes of his own. They decided to spend their lunches in the empty hallway because not only did they want to be nearby in case Ethan and Aiden decided to make another problem, but they weren't all that hungry.

After reconvening with Stiles, who decided it would be best for both of them to stay behind for Isaac and the twins; they all made the conclusion that they needed to search for possible answers for the recent killings. Stiles went in search of them on his own and now here Scott and Cassidy are.

Scott looked over towards Cassidy when he realized that the pen in her hand stopped tapping on her notebook. He realized that she had stopped paying attention to the pieces of paper in front of her.

"Cass?" Scott gently called out to her.

"Yeah?" Cassidy replied, snapping out of her thoughts.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? You look distracted."

"It's just…so much has happened these last few days. First we find Boyd, Ryan and Cora, then I got captured. You, me and Derek almost died in the vault, then we have to go round up three rabid werewolves which was no easy feat, then the twins are trying to make all our lives miserable. And on top of that, I have to have the inevitable conversation with Ryan after school."

Scott smirked when Cassidy finally took a breath after listing off everything that's happened over the last couple days.

"Ryan…Isaac told me that he's Sammy's father, right?"

"Yup. Now he thinks he can make things right by trying to get to know about Sammy. I personally think it's way too late for that now."

"I'm not trying to defend him or anything cause you know I'm always on your side, but maybe you should hear him out. Just give him a chance to try and explain himself."

"I don't know if I can, Scott. Everything he did really hurt and I don't know if I can go through a conversation with him without yelling."

"Go ahead and yell, you have every right. But let him say what he has to. Plus it might be good for you to let out what's been on your mind."

Cassidy sighed aloud and let her head fall back against the lockers.

"Damn you, McCall."

Scott smiled at Cassidy as he gently placed his hand on top of her's.

"Everything is gonna be okay. Today's just a bad day. Tomorrow will be better."

"Thanks, Scott."

Scott nodded before he took Cassidy's notes from her.

"Now let's see what you really know."

Cassidy chuckled and shook her head. She decided to tuned her hearing to Isaac's heartbeat before Scott quizzed her. As Scott was about ready to start, Cassidy stopped him by grabbing onto his wrist.

She heard Isaac's heart beating erratically. Easing up, her ears caught a really loud banging along with Allison's voice.

"_Isaac!_" Allison called out.

"_Come on!"_ She heard Isaac scream as he pounded on the door. "_Nooo!"_

Cassidy quickly got up, grabbing her and Scott's stuff and threw it into her locker.

"Isaac's in trouble." Cassidy told Scott.

Scott got up as Cassidy slammed her locker closed and the two ran down the hallway.

"_Isaac…don't. Don't!" _Scott and Cassidy heard Allison say as Isaac growled.

At the end of the hallway, they saw a soda machine blocking the door locking in Isaac and Allison.

"_Isaac! Isaac! Isaac!_" Allison screamed inside the storage closet.

Scott and Cassidy quickly moved the vending machine out of the way before Scott opened the door. He grabbed Isaac from behind and threw him into the hallway towards Cassidy, who kneeled down beside him and held him down as he roared at her.

Scott looked back at Allison for a moment before going to help Cassidy contain Isaac.

"Isaac." Cassidy called out to him as he struggled beneath her grip. "Isaac, stop!"

Isaac continued to roar and struggle beneath her hold on his throat.

"Isaac!" Scott yelled, his golden eyes showing as his voice briefly influenced by his wolf.

Isaac suddenly stopped struggling as let his head rest against the floor, allowing Cassidy and Scott to let him go. Isaac shifted back to normal and backed away from Scott and Cassidy and leaned against the nearby wall.

Cassidy looked at Scott for a moment, confused by what had transpired. Scott managed to gain control over Isaac, almost like the time Derek did on Isaac's first full moon. She snapped out of her thoughts when she realized this wasn't the time to think about that.

Scott lowered the arm Allison was holding close to her, revealing that Isaac dug his claws into her forearm.

"I'm okay, I'm fine." Allison said to Scott.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." Isaac said, his voice on the verge of breaking.

"I'm okay."

"I'm so sorry."

Cassidy placed her left hand on Isaac's knee as Isaac ran a hand through his hair, feeling the guilt growing inside him. She watched as he mentally beat himself up for hurting Allison and she felt the anger building up inside her. Scott looked from Allison's arm to Isaac, his own anger beginning to show on his face.

"It's not his fault." Allison defended Isaac when she saw the look on Scott's face.

"I know." Scott replied. "I guess now they wanna do more than get you angry. They wanna get someone hurt."

"So are we gonna do something?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah." Scott said, looking over to Cassidy and seeing the same amount of anger in her eyes. "We're gonna get them angry. Really angry."

"Their bikes. Other than their pack, that has to be one of the things they hold dear to them. That's all they have, right?" Cassidy said after a moment. "Take Allison and get her patched up. We'll meet you out front in ten."

Allison and Scott nodded and walked down the hall, leaving Cassidy and Isaac alone. Cassidy watched Isaac for a moment as he seemed to avoid all eye contact with her.

"It wasn't your fault." Cassidy told her boyfriend.

Isaac lightly nodded as he continued to look down with a light sniffle. Cassidy swallowed the lump in her throat as she pulled Isaac into her arms. He held her tight as he buried his face into her neck, letting a few tears fall. It hurt her so much to see Isaac upset. On top of accidentally hurting Allison, he was trapped in a small space and it scared the crap out of him. She gently kissed the side of his head as she soothingly rubbed her hand on his back.

* * *

Isaac stood watch outside as Allison worked on hotwiring one of the twins bikes.

"Is this gonna take long?" Isaac asked.

Allison looked up at Isaac for a moment before standing up and starting up the bike. Isaac looked at her with a small smile before getting onto the bike.

"Pull back with the left hand, kick back to put in gear." Allison said as she put her hand over Isaac's, who's was resting on the throttle, showing him what to do. "Front brake, throttle, back break for stopping."

Allison and Isaac's eyes met and they realized how close they were to each other.

And there was that feeling again. Isaac once again felt something with Allison. He didn't know how to explain it, but he knew it was that same admiration he felt the last time. He immediately caught Allison's eyes glancing down at his lips before she looked back into his eyes.

"Try not to crash." Allison said with a smile, breaking the growing tension between them.

"Been there, done that." Isaac replied with a smile of his own as Allison backed away.

Allison held up her phone and took a picture of Isaac on the bike, sending it to Scott and Cassidy.

* * *

Cassidy leaned against the lockers in the hallway right next to Scott and Allison's English class. She smirked to herself when she saw the picture of Isaac that Allison just sent her. She would admit that he looked good on a bike and maybe he should invest in one. Still smiling to herself, she tuned her hearing into the classroom and focused on Scott and let her senses feel around.

She heard the clanging of metal and before it stopped for a moment, the metal sounding like it went on a desk.

"_That looks kind of important_." Scott said.

Cassidy felt her smile growing as she felt the anger of Ethan and Aiden surfacing.

"_I have no idea what this thing does_." He continued.

Cassidy looked down the hall to see that Isaac just made it into the building with the bike. She nodded and he started the bike.

"_Aiden, don't!"_ Ethan called out after his brother.

Isaac drove down the hallway as Aiden came running out of the door. Cassidy watched with amusement as Isaac came to a stop in front of Aiden, who had grabbed the front of the bike.

"Get off my bike!" Aiden yelled.

Isaac took off the helmet and put it down on the bike.

"No problem." Isaac replied.

Isaac stood up on the bike and placed his hands on Aiden's shoulder, flipping over him and landing on his feet. He looked back at Aiden, who got onto the bike to move it. Just in time, the English class and Miss Blake came out into the hallway.

Scott and Allison came to a stop near Isaac as Cassidy took the spot next to Allison. They exchanged a glance as Miss Blake came out behind Isaac.

"You have got to be kidding me." Miss Blake said to Aiden, who looked up at her. "You realize this is gonna result in a suspension."

Scott immediately looked over to Allison, who lightly smiled at him. Ethan and Aiden glared at Cassidy, Allison, Scott and Isaac as they hid their smiles from the twins.

The three werewolves and the hunter watched as Miss Blake took Aiden to the principal's office but not before telling everyone to get back to class. Ethan glared at Scott and Isaac, especially, as he followed Miss Blake and Aiden down the hallway.

Cassidy walked over to Isaac and took his hand.

"Hey, uh, don't skip math today. I'm gonna head home and just get my talk with Ryan over with." Cassidy told him.

"You sure?" Isaac replied.

"Yeah. Nothing can rain on my parade at this point. And it's not like I can avoid it forever."

"Okay. I'll come by later, alright?"

Cassidy nodded and offered him a small smile. Isaac gave her a quick peck on the lips as Cassidy pulled her hand out of his.

"Remember what I said." Scott told her before she walked away.

"I will." Cassidy replied with a nod. "Thanks. Now, don't you have a class to get back to? Go away, all of you."

"Hey, Cassidy." Allison called out, walking over to her. Allison turned to see Scott go into their English class and Isaac head down the hall to his classroom before she spoke to Cassidy. "I was talking to Isaac earlier and I don't know if you'll even accept it, but I wanted to apologize to you for stabbing you. You said at Lydia's party that you wanted to be friends and I do too."

"Thanks. And I do accept your apology. I understand that you were influenced by someone that you had trusted and it wasn't really you."

Cassidy opened her arms to hug Allison to show her that they had a truce. Allison smiled at Cassidy before hugging her.

"Good luck on your talk with Ryan." Allison said as she pulled away.

"Thanks. I'll see you, Allison."

Allison nodded before she turned around and walked back into her English class. Cassidy sighed to herself and turned around. She headed down the hallway, feeling as ready as she could be.

* * *

Cassidy went across the hall to Ryan's apartment door and raised her hand to knock on it. She sighed aloud and lowered her hand, shaking her head. She was losing her nerve and she hated that Ryan even had this power, for lack of a better word, over her.

Maybe she could wait for a few more hours? Yeah, she totally could. She'll go pick up Isaac from school and hang out with him for a little bit.

Nodding her head, she was about to turn around to go back into her apartment when the door opened. Like a deer in headlights, Cassidy stood there for a moment.

"Hey." Cassidy said sheepishly.

"I was wondering when you'd knock on the door." Ryan replied.

"I wasn't."

"I know."

Ryan moved over and motioned for Cassidy to go inside. She walked in and looked around, closing the door behind her.

"You sure didn't waste time getting furniture."

"Yeah. I had time on my hands since I'm not in school anymore."

Ryan held his hand out to the couch, signaling for her to have a seat. Cassidy sat down and began fidgeting with her hands, unsure of what to say. There was absolutely no way of getting over the awkwardness.

"So…"

"So…" Ryan repeated.

"Why don't we start from the beginning. Work our way through everything."

"Like the beginning, beginning?"

"Yeah. Do you wanna start or do you want me to."

"I will."

* * *

Isaac and Scott rounded the corner of the empty hallway, after they both stopped by the locker room to get Isaac's bag.

"You know, uh, I wish I could've seen their faces." Isaac said. "Did they look seriously pissed?"

"Yeah." Scott replied, remembering when he saw Ethan and Aiden when Aiden came back to class.

The two beta werewolves stopped walking when they saw the alpha twins waiting for them at the end of the hallway.

"Kind of like that." Scott continued to Isaac.

They watched as Ethan and Aiden took off their shirts and Ethan crouched on the ground. Aiden jammed his hand into Ethan's back and the twins morphed together, making a bigger alpha. Ethan and Aiden roared at them before Isaac tossed his bag aside and lifted the sleeves of his sweater.

"We can take 'em." Isaac said.

"Are you kidding?" Scott asked in a panic. He grabbed Isaac's arm and turned to run. "Isaac!"

Isaac and Scott were quickly caught by Ethan and Aiden and lifted from the ground by the back of their necks. They knocked the two beta's heads together before tossing them backwards. They slid to a stop as the alphas turned and roared at them.

They turned to see Deucalion walking by as they heard his stick make its way towards the twins. Ethan and Aiden suddenly stopped and separated, knowing that they were in trouble. Deucalion came to a stop in front of the twins and took off the cover to the end of his walking stick revealing a sharp blade. He swung it, cutting both Ethan and Aiden's cheeks before replacing the cover and walking away.

Ethan and Aiden glared at Scott and Isaac before turning to follow Deucalion.

"Who the hell is that?" Isaac asked.

"Deucalion." Scott replied after a moment, seeing the alpha pack leader for the first time.


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter for my lovelies!

* * *

"What we had, it was good while it lasted, right?" Ryan asked.

"It was." Cassidy admitted. "But that all ended when I got pregnant. You knew she was yours and that I was only with you. How could you deny her?"

"I was sixteen, I didn't know what to do. I was so scared, Cass. I was worried about the baby ruining my life."

"And I wasn't? I owned up to my share in the mistake. But when I had her…I realized that little girl wasn't a mistake. She was the best thing that ever happened to me, even though I was still fifteen when she was born."

"I know. And I know I screwed up when you gave me another chance to step up—"

"You're damn right you screwed up, Ryan." Cassidy felt herself getting angry, so she forced herself to calm down. "What bothers me is that you could just pretend like you don't have a little piece of you running around this world. She was your flesh and blood and she needed a father. I could've cared less if you didn't want to be with me or whatever but my daughter had to live without a daddy."

Ryan closed his eyes and swallowed the lump growing in his throat. Cassidy wiped the tears that fell from her eyes and took a deep breath to try to keep more from falling.

"I'm sorry. I should've known better because you know that my dad walked out on me, my sister and my mom. I did the same thing to you and her and I'll never forgive myself for that. I'm sorry." Ryan said as he looked back up at her.

Cassidy looked down as more tears fell and a sob escaped her throat.

"You know, I hated you. I hated you for a long time."

"I know."

"But she…Samantha…she wouldn't want me to. But I swear Ryan, if you mess this friendship up or anything else for that matter, you are not getting another chance. I will make sure you regret it."

Ryan nodded and looked down at the couch. He was grateful for another chance and he could use this chance to show her that he does want to make amends. And if he's lucky, to find a way to prove to her that she's too good for Isaac.

"Can you…can you tell me about her? From the beginning?"

* * *

It rained heavily outside as Isaac leaned against the beam at Derek's place. He kept his sight on Derek, who stood with his back to him and stared out the window with a cup in his hand.

"I don't get it. Did something happen?" Isaac asked.

"It's just not gonna work with both of you here. I've got Cora now, it's too much." Derek replied. "I need you out tonight."

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"Somewhere else. You have a girlfriend, don't you? You're there all the time anyway, she'll take you in."

Isaac watched Derek for a moment.

"Did I do something wrong, Derek?"

"You're doing something wrong right now by not leaving." Derek turned around.

"Oh come on."

"Just get out."

"Derek, please."

"Get out."

"Come on."

"Go!"

Derek threw his empty glass at Isaac's head, Isaac moving out of the way and covering his head out of instinct causing the glass to shatter against the beam. Isaac uncovered his head before turning to Derek and staring at him for a moment. In that moment, Derek had become Isaac's father. He never thought Derek would do that to him, especially after everything Isaac has gone through and done for his alpha.

Derek stared back, swallowing the lump in his throat as Isaac lightly sniffled, grabbed his bag and walked out of the loft. He rested his hands on the table in front of him, feeling terrible for doing what he did to his beta. In his mind, it was all for the best.

* * *

Ryan couldn't help but smile to himself as Cassidy told him about their daughter. He wished he could take back all of his stupidity so that he could've been there for this little girl. Samantha Paige was definitely a name Cassidy would pick, and he liked it. From what Cassidy's told him, little Samantha sounded like the most amazing girl ever.

"So, where is she now?" Ryan asked.

"She, um…" Cassidy started, looking down at her hands. "She died last year."

"How?" He immediately felt his heart break. The baby; the life he helped create, was gone before he had the chance to make things right.

"Car accident."

Ryan swallowed another lump in his throat and took a deep breath as he felt the tears forming in his eyes.

"So she wasn't like…you know, us? A werewolf?"

"No. When she was conceived, you were human. There was a fifty/fifty chance she would've come out a werewolf."

"Where is she?"

"Home. Buried next to my mom and brother."

Ryan cleared his throat and nodded.

"It's where she belongs. I'm sure they're taking care of her."

"Yeah."

Silence fell between the two as Cassidy allowed Ryan to soak in the information. Everything she told him was a lot to take in for one night. But they had to finish their conversation. There was something she wanted to know. She got half the story in the vault before they started fighting.

"So, there's something I've been curious about. How did the alpha pack find you?" Cassidy asked after a few minutes.

"Well, they came to town. Some of the old gang said that the twins were asking around the school about you. That's how they found out you were gone. I guess someone mentioned me and what we were. Next thing I know, I'm being chased by the big guy and he bit me."

"Did they know I was in Beacon Hills?"

"Yeah. I guess Kali came here ahead of time to see if she could keep tabs on Derek and there you were. That's why I was turned and thrown into the safe with Boyd, Erica and Cora. After four months, I was actually surprised that you were actually in town. Despite what the alphas said, or even Boyd, I didn't believe it until you were standing in front of me."

"I can't stress enough how sorry I am for you getting turned. I never knew that they would even bother to get that much information on me."

"It's okay. I'm not really mad about it anymore. It makes me feel like I know you better. Did anyone else know?"

"No. I never told anyone."

"Then I guess I should feel a bit special."

Cassidy and Ryan shared a small chuckle.

"I'm gonna help you control this, okay? I'll get you through it. A lot it will take some time, but you'll get there. It's getting late so we'll start training tomorrow and I'm sure Stiles will help us. He helped Scott on his own and maybe he can help you in ways that I can't."

"Thank you."

Cassidy nodded before standing up. Ryan stood up and walked her to her door. The two exchanged a small smile before hugging each other. After pulling away, Cassidy unlocked her front door.

"Night, Ryan." Cassidy said.

"Night, Cass." Ryan replied.

Ryan walked back to his apartment as Cassidy closed the door to her apartment. She pulled out her phone and saw that there were no calls or messages. She put down her phone and went into her room to change.

* * *

Scott was sitting at his desk in his room, doing some of his homework. He looked out the window as thunder sounded outside with the pouring rain. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in, mom." Scott called out.

The door opened and it wasn't his mom on the other side, but Isaac. Isaac was soaked from head to toe as he walked from Derek's loft in the rain.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a favor." Isaac said.

Scott snapped out of his slight surprise and nodded.

"Yeah. You don't have to ask. We'll talk to my mom, she'll be home in a bit." Scott replied.

Isaac nodded and offered him a sad, closed mouthed smile. Scott got up from his chair and patted Isaac's shoulder as he walked past him. He headed down the hall and grabbed a towel for Isaac.

"We should call Cassidy." Scott said as he walked back into his room. "She should know what happened. I mean, weren't you supposed to see her tonight?"

Isaac lightly nodded and accepted the towel Scott handed to him. Scott grabbed his phone and dialed Cassidy's number.

"_Hey Scott._" Cassidy answered the other line.

"Hey Cass. I know it's raining but can you come over?" Scott replied.

"_I'm actually expecting Isaac. Can I stop by when he gets here?_"

"Isaac's here."

"_What's he doing there?_"

"That's why I want you to come over. We'll all talk when you get here."

"_Be there as soon as I can._"

Scott hung up his end of the line and exchanged a look with Isaac. They both knew that Cassidy and Derek were close so once she heard about this, she would have no problem telling him what she thought about it. Especially since they both know how protective she is over Isaac, because well…that's her boyfriend.

And even if he wasn't, Cassidy would still be the first one to stand up for him because that's who she is.

One thing they both knew and loved about Cassidy is that she's very protective over those she loves and cares about, even if she had to defend them against someone else she loved and cared about.

* * *

Cassidy got out of her car and ran towards Scott's front door to escape as much of the rain as possible. She knocked on it and offered a small smile to Scott when he answered the door.

"Hey, what's going on?" Cassidy asked as Scott ushered her inside.

"Uh, there's really no way to beat around the bush." Scott replied, taking her jacket from her.

"Then don't."

"But just know that everything's fine and Isaac doesn't want a big fight to break out—"

"Scott."

"Because he knows how close you and this other person are—"

"Scott!" Cassidy called, trying to get him to stop ranting. "Just please, tell me what's going on? Is Isaac okay?"

"He's fine. It's just…Derek kicked him out."

"Derek did what?"

"He kicked me out." Isaac said as he walked down the stairs, towel around his neck.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I got there and he told me he wanted me out. Having me and Cora was too much for him."

"And he just kicked you, left you to walk in the rain?"

Isaac nodded, coming to a stop nearby Cassidy and Scott. The two betas exchanged a small glance when they felt the anger radiating off her.

"Why didn't you call me? I would've come to get you." Cassidy added, calmer than Isaac and Scott expected.

"Despite how I felt about it, you and Ryan were hashing thing out, you had enough to worry about at the time. I was gonna wait until I was sure you were done, I swear."

Cassidy sighed and lightly nodded towards Isaac.

"You should tell her what else happened." Scott said, breaking the brief silence, not wanting anything to feel like a secret.

"What? Tell me what?" Cassidy asked, looking between the two betas. Isaac shook his head before he began to rub the back of his neck nervously. "What happened, Isaac?"

"Nothing." Isaac replied quietly.

Isaac knew that if the first thing made her mad, this might send her over the edge. He felt really bad because he felt like it was his fault that mom and dad were fighting.

Cassidy didn't need to hear any more. If Isaac was refusing to say what happened and with her senses feeling out Isaac's emotion, it had to have been something very hurtful.

Scott watched Cassidy, his senses in tune with her emotions. Her anger grew at Isaac's simple statement of 'nothing'. He watched as she stared at Isaac for a moment longer before turning towards the door. Scott grabbed her arm to stop her, turning her around to face him and Isaac.

"Let me go." Cassidy demanded, her alpha red eyes glowing out of anger.

"Calm down. You should here right now, not at Derek's." Scott replied, holding her by the shoulders. "Isaac wants you here and so do I. If you go to Derek's, you will do and say something you'll probably regret."

Cassidy closed her eyes and shook her head before looking over at Isaac. Isaac was looking down at the ground, his guilt and sadness slowly growing by the moment. She looked at Scott, her eyes back to normal and nodded. Scott let go of her shoulders and watched her go over to Isaac, enveloping him into a hug.

Isaac slowly wrapped his arms around her before burying his face into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Scott's right. You're more important right now." Cassidy whispered into Isaac's ear before hearing a light sniffle from Isaac.

As much as Cassidy wanted to throttle Derek for what he did, Isaac was her main priority. Isaac may put on this front, but he's just as fragile as everyone else. He has feelings and tonight they were hurt badly.

"Do you need a place to stay?" Cassidy pulled away, gently cupping Isaac's face.

"No. Scott and I talked it over with Ms. McCall and she said that I can stay here." Isaac replied.

"She did?" Cassidy asked Scott.

"Yeah. She said he can stay as long as he wants." Scott replied.

Cassidy looked up at Isaac and offered him a comforting smile. She untangled herself from Isaac's arms before going over and giving a hug to Scott.

"Thank you for looking out for him." Cassidy told him as she pulled away.

"Of course."

"I'd thank your mom right now, but I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate me acting like a hysterically happy crazy person after she got home from work."

Scott smiled at Cassidy as she left his arms and went back over to Isaac. It was this moment he realized exactly how much Isaac meant to the alpha. He could see it in her eyes and he knew she loved him just as much as Isaac loved her. He really hoped that of all people, they could make their relationship work throughout their entire lives. Seeing the two of them couldn't help but remind him of Allison.

He didn't know what the future held for him and Allison, but he was sure they'd eventually find their way back to one another. Then they could be just as happy and in love as Cassidy and Isaac are and they once were.

* * *

The next morning, Cassidy parked her car outside of Derek's complex. She stared at the side of the building for a moment before getting out of the car. She headed into the building before entering the elevator, pressing the number for his floor. She paced back and forth in the small space, hoping that some of the anger the built up since last night would dissipate.

Once the elevator stopped, she walked over to Derek's door and opened it, not even bothering to knock.

"Derek?" Cassidy called out as she walked in. "Derek?"

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked as he walked down the stairs.

"For you to explain to me what the hell happened last night with Isaac."

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You kicked him out and left him out in the rain. And that's all he'll tell me. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing, Derek!"

"You didn't think it killed me to turn my back on him? Kick him out like I did?" Derek replied, his voice raised. "I'm doing what's best for him?"

"Kicking him out while there's a thunderstorm, at night? Are you serious right now? You live on the outskirts of the city, do you have any idea how far he had to walk just to get to Scott's? Luckily Scott's place was closer than mine."

"I don't have to explain myself to you. I'm the leader of our pack and I'll do what I think is right for my pack members."

"But you also said that I have a say in what goes on. And this is beyond ridiculous."

"I didn't expect any more from you."

Cassidy shook her head as she crossed her arms. Her glance fell on a small spot on the floor near the couch. Letting her sense of smell go, she found that the little spot on the floor had a coppery scent to it. Blood.

"Why is there blood on your floor?" Cassidy asked Derek after a moment, her calmer voice laced with worry.

"Don't worry about it."

"Derek, why is there blood on the floor?"

Derek didn't reply and just turned around to face the window. Suddenly things in Cassidy's mind clicked. Blood, probably Derek's, and kicking out Isaac…

"Deucalion was here, wasn't he?" Cassidy continued, slowly and cautiously walking towards Derek, who didn't reply. "Look, kicking out Isaac isn't going to keep you from killing him. From what I've heard, Deucalion always has a plan and at least two back up plans if any fail. Pushing any of us away won't help."

"It doesn't matter. Peter and Cora are family and I won't get rid of them. They're in more danger without me, just like Ryan is in more danger without you. His safety is enough for you to worry about. If you break up with Isaac, there's the big chance that they won't use him against you. You have to start thinking about what your ties to someone will do to them."

"I'm not breaking up with Isaac."

"Ryan is your baby's father, Isaac is your boyfriend. Out of the both, if you're still with Isaac, who do you think they'll go for first?"

"What so now you're telling me to choose one's life over the other's? That's not fair, Derek."

"Don't tell me, that's the alpha pack. The target on Isaac's back is a lot bigger as long as you're together."

"I'm not breaking up with Isaac. Screw the alpha pack. This is what they want, Derek. They want us to push our pack away, hurt them and ourselves in the process. Weaken us."

"I call it keeping them safe."

"So what, are you going to do the same to me? Push me away, hurt me like you did to Isaac?" Derek looked around for a moment with a shrug. "You say you won't get rid of Peter and Cora because they're your family. What does that make me, Isaac and Boyd? And what the hell, even Ryan? We were a family; a dysfunctional one, but a family. I guess not anymore now because you have your sister back, huh?"

Derek shrugged his shoulders once more. Although Cassidy knew what he was doing, it still didn't stop it from hurting.

Derek knew pushing her and Isaac away was the right thing to do at the moment. He, Cora, Peter and Boyd had a plan to go after Deucalion. Ryan wasn't to know about it and Derek wanted all three as far away from it for safety's sake (and for Cassidy's sake). The only reason he even bothered to let Cora and Boyd get involved was because he felt that they deserved some payback.

"You should go."

"Derek—"

"You heard him." Cora said, coming down the stairs. "Go."

Cassidy lightly shook her head at Cora before looking over to Derek. Sighing, she turned around and headed out the door. Heading to her car, she clenched her jaw.

Again, she knew what Derek was trying to do. But ever since Cora came back, Cassidy felt like it would be a matter of time before she was somewhat replaced. She and Derek were supposed to be like family, but now that Cora is back, she's being cast aside…and it hurts like hell.

* * *

Scott put on his jacket and grabbed his helmet. He had been given the low down on Derek's plan to kill Deucalion earlier and he decided he would try and talk to Deucalion. He turned around and Isaac was standing at the doorframe, looking at him with knowing eyes.

"Where you going?" Isaac asked.

"Uh…I-I was going to go get some food to eat." Scott replied, lying to Isaac horribly.

"Oh cool, I'll come with you."

"No dude, that's okay. I can eat alone."

"What are you getting?"

"Uhhhhh….Mex-i-can?"

"Dude, I love Mexican." Isaac replied, turning to go.

"Isaac." Scott called, stopping him. "I can eat alone, it's okay."

"You're not going alone. Come on."

Scott looked at his helmet and then at Isaac as he walked by him. Isaac followed Scott out the door.

Isaac knew that Scott was going to do something the involving the alpha pack the moment he got home from a walk to clear his head. He could sense it on him as soon as he walked through the door. There was the thought of calling Cassidy for help, but he didn't want her to get involved in case things went south. Scott always had the best intentions so he trusted that Scott would avoid confrontation as much as he could.

* * *

Stiles stopped trying to make Ryan angry when he noticed Cassidy spacing out. He was trying to help him from shifting out of anger and felt safer with Cassidy there to control him in case he wolfed out. But the safety went out the window when he realized she wasn't paying attention.

"Cass." Stiles called out. "Calling space cadet."

"Sorry." Cassidy replied, looking over to Stiles.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just tired."

"We can pick this up tomorrow when we get back from the meet."

"No, it's fine."

"Okay then I need you to pay attention. Last thing I want is to be mauled to death."

"Yeah, sorry."

Stiles nodded before going back to angering Ryan. He felt himself beginning to worry about the female alpha. She seemed sad ever since he called her earlier and she's been off ever since. Maybe when they were done here, he'd talk to her. Hopefully he could help because he hated seeing her sad.

Stiles decided that he would work on what he had done to Scott previously by throwing balls at him while Cassidy listened to his heartbeat to let him know when to stop. The worst part was that Stiles found himself enjoying every moment of this. He remembered what was told to him about this Ryan Cavanaugh, and he felt he deserved every little bit of this punishment. Plus, it was nice to see little smiles from Cassidy.

Ryan let out a cry as he was hit in his 'danger zone'. Cassidy flinched when she saw it and tried to hold back some laughter as he fell to his knees, his hands holding his manly parts in pain.

"Stiles, that's messed up." Cassidy said, hiding her smile.

Stiles shrugged as he waited for Ryan to get back up. Cassidy listened to his heartbeat as it had stopped increasing.

"How you feeling?" Stiles asked Ryan.

"Awesome." Ryan replied sarcastically as he got up.

"Well, either you have the patience of a saint or you hold yourself together real well." Cassidy told the beta.

"What now?"

"We'll work on your shifting a little bit." Cassidy turned to Stiles and smiled. "Thanks for helping out today, Stiles."

"Sure thing." Stiles replied, putting everything in his lacrosse bag and put the bag on the nearby table.

"Hey, remember what you told me that you did to Scott? The key incident?"

"Yeah."

"Next week."

Stiles' smile widened as he nodded to Cassidy. Literally right after, both his and Cassidy's phones began to ring.

"Hello?" Cassidy answered.

"_Where are you?_" Isaac asked on the other end.

"I'm at Stiles' place, training with Ryan in the garage. Why, what's up?"

"_Stay there. Scott and I are on our way._"

"Isaac, what—"

Before she could finish, Isaac's end cut off causing her to hang up her phone.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't sound good." Stiles hung up his phone and clenched his jaw, staring at it for a moment. "Stiles…What's going on?"

Stiles looked up at her and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. She allowed her senses to take over and she immediately felt the confusion and sadness from him.

"What happened?" Cassidy continued as a slight panic began to take over.

"We should wait until Scott and Isaac get here." Stiles replied quietly.

Cassidy watched as Stiles looked down, putting his phone away before walking past her. She and Ryan watched as he opened the garage door and stood out in the driveway, waiting for Scott and Isaac. Ryan began pacing the driveway as he waited with Stiles and Cassidy sat on the table next to Stiles' lacrosse bag.

No more than a few moments later, Scott's bike rounded the corner of the street and parked in the Stilinski driveway. Scott and Isaac took off their helmets as they got off the bike, both of their glances falling on the female alpha. Cassidy hopped off the table as they made their way over to her, both Stiles and Ryan watching the scene about ready to unfold in front of them.

Cassidy looked between Isaac and Scott as they both opened their mouths, both of them unsure of what to say. They knew how close Derek and Cassidy were and what they had to tell her wasn't something she wasn't gonna take very well.

"What?" Cassidy said, her heart beginning to beat fast. "What happened?"

"It's…it's Derek." Scott said.

"What about him?"

"Cass…he's—he's dead." Isaac finished.

Cassidy's throat felt like she just dry swallowed a big pill. She looked over to Scott to see if Isaac was serious; Scott hung his head, avoiding all eye contact. She shook her head as the tears began to fall.

"No. No, tell me this is a joke. Tell me you're lyi—" Cassidy started, her sobs keeping her from finishing.

Isaac wrapped his arms around Cassidy, holding onto her as she tried pulling away, beating on his chest. He swallowed the lump in his throat as she finally stopped and began to cry into his chest. Isaac gently kissed the top of her head, holding her closer to him.

Stiles, Scott and Ryan watched, as the felt their hearts breaking by Cassidy's reaction. Scott gently placed his hand on her back, causing Isaac to let her go so that Scott could hug her.

Scott gently pulled Cassidy into his arms, slightly wincing from the scratch on his side.

Isaac lightly sniffled as he watched Cassidy cry into Scott's shoulder. He saw the painful look in Scott's eyes and Isaac knew that Scott felt responsible for what happened to Derek. He could see it written all over his face.

Scott held onto Cassidy and closed his eyes. He blamed himself for the events that transpired tonight. He should have anticipated Derek's plan to come after Deucalion now instead of later. All he wanted was to talk to Deucalion and maybe fix things, but it resulted in death. If he wouldn't have scratched Ennis' leg; if he wouldn't have—

He opened his eyes once more and knew that there was no point in trying. He made these choices and he had to live with them. All that mattered right now was taking care of Cassidy and maybe even check up on Cora.

Either way, this night ended with the fact that Derek was dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Another day, another chapter! Hope you guys have been enjoying it so far!

**EmmeEnne:** gosh, you have no idea how awesome your review made me feel. I can always count on you for that! :)

**Guest:** Hey...so I don't know if you meant to copy EmmeEnne's review word for word or if it was EmmeEnne trying again because of an uncertainty of the previous review. Either way, it's still greatly appreciated because I still felt happy reading it haha :)

* * *

Cassidy sat on the bus, alone, on the way to their cross country meet.

Stiles, Isaac, Scott and Ryan tried to convince her to stay home, but she refused. She did not want to spend all day cooped up in a house just to think about Derek. She needed a distraction.

She rested her head against the window as Coach Finstock looked out the windshield, noticing thunder before turning around and blowing his whistle.

"Get back to your seat!" Coach told one of the kids.

She looked blankly out the window as she thought about what Scott and Isaac told her about the previous night. They told her exactly what happened and it killed her that she didn't know anything was going to happen. Maybe if she had been there, things would have been different.

What hurts the most is that she and Derek never got to patch things up before he died.

Scott blamed himself aloud to Cassidy, who told him that it wasn't his fault. She didn't blame him, not for any of it. She couldn't imagine what was going through Scott's head throughout the entire time. What made things worse for all of them was the fact that one of the twins happened to be on that bus with them…Ethan.

"Stop thinking about it, man." Isaac told Boyd.

Cassidy looked to Isaac and Boyd, who were sitting in front of her. She could feel the anger coming from Boyd.

"What you're not thinking about it too?" Boyd asked.

"We'll both stop thinking about it."

"I can't." Boyd lowered his voice, slightly glancing at Cassidy before leaning in towards Isaac. "You see what's going on with your girl and you're telling me you can stop thinking about it? She hasn't spoken a single word in hours."

"Look, I see it. But there's nothing we can do about it either."

"You sure about that?"

Boyd turned and looked over to Ethan, who sat next to Danny. Isaac lightly sighed to himself before turning around to check on Cassidy, who was staring out the window once more, lost in her thoughts.

He took her home last night and stayed with her. Scott, Stiles and Ryan kept them company and once the conversation about the night's events ended, she hadn't spoken a single word, just nodded and shaken her head. Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Ryan and Boyd began to worry about her grew when they found out that she was planning on going to the meet. Scott, Stiles and Isaac are especially worried that she might lose control of her temper and go after Ethan.

Isaac exchanged a glance with Scott, who sat in the back with Stiles. Since they've all gotten on the bus, they've been keeping an eye on her in case something were to happen.

Scott tiredly rested his head against his window as Isaac turned around. He closed his eyes and his mind immediately went back to the moment that Derek fell to his death.

"Yo, Scotty. Hey, yo. Scotty, you still with me?" Stiles called, making Scott open his eyes.

"Yeah. Sorry. What's the word?" Scott replied, remembering that Stiles was helping him study vocabulary for the PSAT's.

"Anachronism."

"Something that exists out of its normal time."

"Nice. Okay, next word, incongruous."

"Um, can you use it in a sentence?"

"Yes, yes I can. It's completely incongruous that we're sitting on a bus right now on our way to some stupid cross country meet after what just happened. Incongruous."

"Out of place. Ridiculous, absurd."

"Perfect. Okay, next word…um, darach. Darach. It's a noun." Stiles and Scott exchanged a look. "We have to talk about it sometime and we're gonna be stuck in this thing for like, five hours. Why not?" Scott closed his eyes and rested his head against the window once more. Stiles lightly sighed to himself as Scott opened his eyes back up. "Next word. Intransigent."

"Stubborn. Obsenent."

The bus hit a bump, causing Scott to grunt out in pain.

"Oh buddy, you okay?" Scott let out a lighter grunt in reply. "We shouldn't have come. I knew it, we shouldn't have come."

"We had to. There's safety in numbers."

"Yeah, there's also death in numbers okay? It's called a massacre." Stiles went to the next word on his list. "Bloodbath. Carnage, slaughter, butchery, wow. That's a—" Stiles heard a light groan coming from Scott. "Alright, Scott, I'm telling Coach to pull over."

"No, no, no. I'm alright."

"Well you don't look alright. Just let me see it."

Stiles leaned forward to check it causing Scott to flinch and move his arms in front of his side.

"I'm okay."

"Just let me see it. Okay?"

"Okay."

Scott lifted his shirt and showed Stiles the dried, bloody scratch marks on his side.

"Oh dude…"

"I know it looks bad. But that's because it's from an alpha. It'll take longer to heal."

"How come Boyd and Isaac are fine? Will you at least let Cassidy take a look at it? She seems to be the only one that can take care of you werewolves."

"No. I don't want her to worry. She's dealing with enough."

Stiles sighed and looked forward at Boyd and Isaac and Cassidy.

"If that doesn't heal soon, I'm telling her. Maybe she can do something."

Scott lightly nodded before resting his head against the window again.

"I can't believe he's dead. I can't believe Derek's dead."

* * *

Cassidy lightly sighed to herself and sat up straight. She stared at the seat in front of her before turning to look at Ethan. They shared eye contact once Ethan felt someone's eyes on him. They briefly stared each other down before she faced forward once more and looked at the back of Boyd's head, thoughts running through her mind. She could feel his anger continuing to grow by each passing moment as Isaac's seemed more under control.

She needed to suck it up and start acting more like a leader. That's what Derek wanted. Whether she liked or not, Derek's pack was now hers alone and she had to step up.

She leaned forward and lightly tapped Boyd's shoulder. Boyd turned around, followed by Isaac.

"I know exactly what's running through your mind right now. It's the same thing that's been going through mine since I saw him. But we can't do anything yet." Cassidy told him quietly.

"Why not?" Boyd asked.

"Because, that's what Scott would do. Despite everything that I want to do to Ethan right now, I need to do what's right and Scott's always doing the right thing. If we're gonna beat them, we need a plan. I'm leading the pack now and we're not going after them while we're still seeing red."

Boyd reluctantly nodded his head and turned to face forward.

"You sure you're ready for that?" Isaac asked.

"No."

Isaac sighed and nodded, placing his hand over hers as it rested on the back of their seat. At the moment, he wished he decided to sit next to her so he could hold her. He thought she could use a little space, but he would still be right there. She looked tired and rightfully so. He grabbed her hand and gently kissed it before he turned back around.

"McCall, not you too!" Coach called out to Scott.

"No, Coach I'm good." Scott called out from the back of the bus.

Cassidy turned and looked to the back, noticing that Scott looked tired and a little sick. She exchanged a look with Stiles, who lightly shook his head. She shrugged her shoulders, silently asking him what was wrong.

"He's hurt." Stiles mouthed.

"Bad?" Cassidy mouthed back.

Stiles nodded his head causing Cassidy to look over at Scott, who rested his head against the window with his eyes closed. She was about to get up and go to the back but Stiles shook his head and waved his right arm as, shockingly, subtly as possible. He held up his hand, telling her to wait.

Stiles pulled out his phone and sent her a text.

'_He said not to tell you. Just wait, he hasn't healed yet._' Stiles said.

'_If he doesn't within the next half hour, tell me. I'm not kidding, Stiles. I don't care what he says, if he hasn't healed, we have to do something.'_ Cassidy sent back.

Stiles looked up at her and nodded, putting his phone away. Cassidy turned around in her seat and leaned against the window again. She hoped to God that Scott would be okay. The pack has already lost Erica and Derek and she will be damned if she lost Scott, Isaac, Stiles, Boyd and even Ryan.

She lightly sighed and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

_Cassidy watched as Derek paced back in forth in front of her._

"_Derek, the alpha pack hasn't made any moves since they've been here. All they've done so far is take Erica and Boyd." Cassidy told him._

"_But we don't know what their plan is." Derek replied. "Who knows when they'll attack and which one of us it'll be. I need you to promise me something."_

"_What?"_

"_If anything happens to me, you'll step up and take over the pack. I know that's been the idea since you joined but the reality of it is here."_

"_I don't know if—"_

"_Cass, you'll be fine. You have all the capabilities of a leader. You trust your instincts and you take everyone's opinions into consideration. You take care of everyone and you put them above yourself. If you keep that up, you'll do fine."_

"_Derek, nothing is gonna happen to us."_

"_We don't know that. Promise."_

_Cassidy stared at Derek for a moment before looking back down to the ground. Sighing, she met Derek's eyes and nodded._

"_I promise."_

"_And promise me you'll take care of everyone. Boyd, Erica, Isaac…even Peter and Scott. And let them take care of you."_

"_You don't even have to ask. I'll do it."_

_Derek nodded and pulled Cassidy into a hug. Like her, he hoped nothing bad would ever happen to either of them. But he had to make sure that she would be the one to hold the pack together._

"Fernandez!" Coach called out. "Don't tell me you're car sick too."

Cassidy suddenly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Sorry, Coach. Just fell asleep, I'm alright." Cassidy called out.

She yawned rubbed her hand over her face. She remembered having that conversation with Derek a couple months back. Never in that time did she think that anything would've happened to either of them.

But right now, she couldn't be sad or depressed about Derek. Not when she now had Scott to worry about. She pulled out her phone and looked down at the time. Well, at least she got to sleep for fifteen minutes.

* * *

"There's a jack knifed tractor four miles ahead." Isaac said, looking at his phone. "We're gonna miss the meet."

Isaac looked over at Boyd when he got no response and saw Boyd breathing heavily.

"Boyd?" Isaac tried, but heard Boyd's quiet growls. "Boyd."

Boyd continued to quietly growl as he sideways glanced Ethan. Cassidy looked up from her phone and saw his eyes glowing their golden color. She slid over to the end of her seat to sit closer to the aisle and hopefully manage to get in his way if he goes after Ethan.

"You need to calm down, right now." Cassidy harshly whispered at him. "What you're doing will get you killed. Ethan is an alpha and he's more powerful than you. Stop it."

"I don't care." Boyd replied matching her tone.

Before Cassidy could reply, Scott passed by her and grabbed Boyd's hand before sitting across from him.

"Let go." Boyd demanded, his golden eyes going normal.

"You have a plan? Tell me your brilliant plan and I'll let go." Scott replied, earning no response from Boyd. "You're gonna kill him? Right here? And then what? What are you gonna do after that?"

"I don't care."

Boyd then lunged but was held in his seat by Isaac and Scott.

"Are you kidding me?" Isaac whispered before looking to see if Ethan noticed it.

"I do." Scott said.

"Whoa, whoa. You're still hurt?"

Cassidy looked at Scott's side and noticed that he was bleeding through his shirt. She then looked over to Stiles, who watched nervously.

"I'm fine. Give me a chance to figure something out. Something that doesn't have to end with someone else dying."

Boyd glanced briefly at Ethan before looking at Scott's wound. He then glanced up at Scott, his eyes softening.

"Okay." Boyd replied, calming down.

Scott got up from the seat and headed back to his seat.

"I'm gonna go check on him." Cassidy said to Isaac before getting up and following Scott.

"I have a very perceptive eye for evil, you know that." Stiles told Scott.

Cassidy sat in the seat in front of them, turning around to face the two best friends.

"I don't like him sitting with Danny." Scott said.

"Yeah, neither do I." Stiles replied. "Let's see what he's waiting for."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna ask."

Stiles pulled out his phone and texted Danny.

"Let me see it." Cassidy told Scott once she was sure he and Stiles were temporarily done. Scott shook his head, slowly closing and opening his eyes. "You should've healed by now."

"I'm fine." Scott replied.

"Yeah? You tired?"

"Yeah."

"Only pain when you move?"

"Maybe."

"Cold?"

"A little."

"You're sweating, Scott. All of that's symptomatic with excessive blood loss. If you're not healing we have to do something until you do. If we don't you could die."

"Cass, I'm—"

Stiles suddenly ducked down, pushing Scott's head down too.

"That wasn't very subtle." Stiles said.

Cassidy looked over to see Ethan turning back around as Stiles and Scott straightened up; Scott wincing. A beep came from Stiles' phone, signaling a text message.

"Ennis?" Scott asked as he read it.

"What?" Cassidy asked, realizing she was completely in the dark about what was going on.

"Ethan keeps checking his phone, and we needed to know why. According to Danny, a family member might not make it through the night." Stiles replied.

"Good. I hate to be like this but it's one less to worry about."

"Wait, that means…"

"He's not dead." Scott finished.

"Not yet."

Cassidy stopped for a moment and wondered, could Derek still be alive too? She lightly shook her head and pushed her thoughts aside because she wasn't done with Scott yet.

"You're not fine, Scott." Cassidy continued, looking at the beta.

"Yes, I am." Scott replied, resting his head against the window.

"What color is your blood?"

Stiles looked between Scott and Cassidy, knowing the answer but seeing if Scott would reply, which he didn't.

"What color is your blood, Scott?" Cassidy continued, staring at Scott as she waited for a response.

"Black." Stiles replied.

"How long has it been black? Since you checked him?"

"No, but it's turned since I saw it."

Cassidy closed her eyes and sighed before she pulled out her phone to call Dr. Deaton. Hopefully he can help her out with Scott over the phone.

"Now the rest of you!" Coach called out. "Don't think we're gonna miss the meet because some traffic jam, a minor tornado warning and…Jared. We're gonna make this thing, nothing is gonna stop us! Stilinski, put your hand down."

"You know there's like a food exit a half a mile up, I don't know, if we stop and traffic—" Stiles started.

"We're not gonna stop."

"Okay, but if we stop—"

"Stilinski!" Coach yelled, blowing his whistle. "Shut it! Seriously it's a little bus. Stop asking me questions."

"I hate him." Stiles said to Scott and Cassidy. "Did you call Deaton?"

"I keep getting his voicemail." Scott replied.

"Me too." Cassidy added.

"That's it. I'm calling Lydia and Allison." Stiles said.

"How are they gonna help?"

"They're back in Beacon Hills." Scott added.

"No they're not. They've been following us for hours. Pathetic."

Cassidy motioned for her and Stiles to switch seats, which he obliged to as he talked to Lydia.

"Just let me see it. Show me and I swear I'll shut up." Cassidy told Scott. "I want to get an idea of how bad this is, okay? Please?"

Scott lightly sighed and sat straight. He went to lift his shirt but winced at the pain growing on his side. Cassidy motioned for him to stop and she gently lifted his shirt herself. She saw the two big scratch marks on his side, now with black blood.

"Oh Scott." Cassidy whispered, inspecting the wound. "Who did this?"

"Ethan and Aiden." Scott replied.

"Give me more reason to hate them, why don't you?" She joked, slowly lowering his shirt. "Scale of one to ten, how much does it hurt when you move?"

Stiles hung up his phone and turned back towards Cassidy and Scott.

"Seven."

"Scale of one to ten, how tired are you?"

"Seven."

Cassidy placed her hand on Scott's forehead and felt that it was warmer than it should be.

"He's burning up." Cassidy told Stiles.

"What does that mean?" Stiles asked, wondering how much time they had.

"Nothing good."

"Where did you learn how to do this stuff?"

"My mom was a doctor. She's the reason why I've always wanted to become a nurse. When I got a bit older and had Sammy, I began reading some medical books and stuff so I knew what to expect when I went to college. Fun fact, I still do it every now and then."

Stiles nodded, offering her a small smirk before getting up and walking over to Coach, hoping to get him to change his mind and pull over.

"Coach, it's five minutes for a bathroom break, okay? We've been on this thing for like three hours—" Stiles started before he was cut off by Coach's whistle. "It's sixty miles to the next rest stop—" And he was interrupted again. "Being cooped up for hours is not good—" And again. "You know our bladders aren't exactly—" Again. "Coa—" Again. "This is—" And another whistle. "Can you—" And once more until Stiles couldn't even get out words anymore.

"Get back to your seat Stilinski!" Coach yelled.

"Okay!"

Stiles turned and headed to the back when he heard the Coach tell Jared to look at the horizon. He exchanged a look with Cassidy, who nodded her head at their silent conversation about Jared. He sat down next to Jared.

"Hi, Jared. How you doing?" Stiles asked the teenager, smile on his face.

* * *

Everyone rushed off the bus when it finally pulled over. Stiles, the brilliant mastermind he is, got Jared to puke all over the place.

"Jared you suck!" Coach called out. "Hey, someone grab some towels…or a mop…or a new bus."

As soon as they got off the bus, Allison met them and helped Stiles get Scott over to the bathroom, followed by Cassidy and Lydia. Once they got inside they rested him along the wall, against the sinks. As Stiles and Allison set him down, Scott let out a whimper of pain. Allison pulled up his shirt and took a look at the wound.

"Oh my god." Allison whispered. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Sorry." Scott replied weakly.

"Okay. Just give us a second, okay?"

Allison got up and walked over to Stiles, Lydia and Cassidy.

"This shouldn't be happening. I've seen him heal from worse than this." Allison told them.

"Okay, what do we do, do we just call an ambulance?" Stiles asked.

"What if it's too late? What if they can't help?"

"We have to do something." Cassidy said.

"It could be psychological." Lydia said.

"What do you mean, like psychosomatic?" Stiles asked.

"It's metaphormic…a physical illness from a psychogenic cause." Stiles motioned for Lydia to keep going, not understanding. "Yes, it's all in his head."

"All in his head. Because of Derek. He's not letting himself heal because Derek died."

"That's possible. After my daughter died I didn't heal for three days after the accident. If what Lydia's right, we have to find a way to get Scott to let himself heal." Cassidy said, running a hand through her hair and looking over at Scott.

"How? What do we do?" Allison asked.

Lydia went into her bag and pulled out a sewing kit.

"Stitch him up." Lydia replied. "I'm serious. Maybe all he needs to do is just believe it's healing."

"Will that work?" Allison asked Cassidy.

"It could. It's better than just letting him bleed to death." Cassidy said.

Allison nodded and took the sewing kit from Lydia and went over to Scott. Lydia went into her bag and grabbed a lighter, passing it to Allison. Allison turned on the lighter and began sterilizing the needle with it as Stiles grabbed some napkins and put them on the floor next to Scott.

"He's gonna need another shirt, where's his bag?" Allison asked.

"Um, I'm gonna get it, I hate needles anyway." Stiles replied. "Uh, do you know what you're doing?"

"My father taught me."

"How fast are you—I mean, the bus. The bus could leave."

"Okay then just make sure it doesn't leave."

"I can help." Lydia said, grabbing Stiles. "Come on."

"Can you keep watch outside, Cassidy? Don't let anyone else in?"

Cassidy nodded, taking a look at Scott before walking out the door. She rounded the corner out of the bathroom and leaned against the brick wall near the door. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She really hoped that this would work because they've lost enough. Erica, Derek…and now possibly Scott? She was barely holding it together with Erica and Derek. She couldn't handle losing Scott too.

Scott had really become a good friend of hers and Isaac's over the summer. She found herself going to him for advice quite often and he did more than enough in trying to help her cope with Erica's death. She had talked to him before calling Isaac after the vault rescue. She every intention of going kamikaze and going after Kali, but Scott talked her out of it. And because of what Scott did, she ended up spending the night with Isaac, which she would admit was a far better choice than going after Kali.

Cassidy trusted Scott as much as she noticed Isaac has. Scott McCall is one of the best people both of them had ever gotten to know and it would kill not only Cassidy, but Isaac too.

Isaac looked over to the brick wall nearby the bathroom where Cassidy now stood next to Stiles and Lydia. He tuned his hearing to Cassidy's heartbeat and he heard it going crazy. He dialed it down a bit and heard her trying to breath normally, but her breathing remained uneven. He walked over to the three to see if he could find out anything about Scott.

"How is he?" Isaac asked.

"Not good." Stiles replied after a moment.

"Why not?"

"He's not healing and he's lost a lot of blood. He wasn't looking too good when we left."

Isaac felt the anger build up inside him. Ethan and Aiden did this to Scott. He looked at Cassidy, who's eyes were glued to the ground, and knew she was lost in her thoughts. He clenched his fists and immediately turned around. He went in search for Ethan; enough was enough.

"Cass?" Stiles called out urgently, earning no reply. "Cass?" Cassidy snapped out of her thoughts when she felt her shoulder being shaken. "Your boyfriend just went after Ethan."

Cassidy and Stiles ran over to the growing crowd where, sure enough, Isaac was punching the living hell out of Ethan repeatedly. She watched the scene for a moment before looking up at Boyd, who looked completely satisfied with what Ethan was going through. She didn't even know if she wanted to stop Isaac, let alone if she could. She may be an alpha but she's still a girl.

But dammit, she had to stop it. The reasonable side in her won and the last thing she needed was for Isaac to be on the twin's shit list.

"Isaac!" Cassidy yelled as she pushed herself closer in the crowd. "Isaac, stop!"

Isaac paid no attention and kept doing what he was doing. Cassidy would normally go over to physically try to stop him, but she didn't know if she could; he looked like all he saw was red.

"Stiles, what's happening?" Scott asked as he was helped by Allison.

"He went after him. I told him what was happening and he just went after him." Stiles replied.

"Who, Boyd?"

Scott got out of Allison's hold and headed toward the crowd, pushing his way through. Cassidy looked over to Scott as he stood next to her, momentarily forgetting about what was going on. She felt relief wash over her because he was okay.

Danny had tried to pull Isaac away from Ethan but was just shaken off before he continued.

"Isaac!" Scott yelled.

Isaac suddenly stopped and slowly looked over to Scott. He took a few steps back and Danny went to check on Ethan. Isaac looked to Scott's side to see no blood, relief also setting in for him.

Cassidy looked between Scott and Isaac for a moment. Realization hit her as she looked to the ground. Coach gave them some extra time before going back on the bus so that Ethan could get cleaned up.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Cassidy asked Scott.

Scott nodded and slowly followed Cassidy to the side of the bathrooms where they could be alone.

"Have you noticed anything different since the last time you shifted?" Cassidy asked him.

"What do you mean?" Scott replied.

"Like maybe you think your eye color might have changed?"

"Not that I know of."

"Can you show them to me?" Scott's eyes turned to their golden color before going back to their natural brown.

"What's going on?"

"Did you notice something about Isaac? How this is the second time that you've been able to stop him after he's lost it?"

"Yeah."

"Scott, there's a reason behind it. You're a beta but for some reason I think Isaac sees you as his alpha. More than Derek, more than me."

"How is that possible?"

"Well, I don't take it personally because I'm his girlfriend. But I don't know. What I do know is that Isaac trusts you and your leadership. I'm thinking maybe he subconsciously detached himself from Derek and formed an attachment to you, accepting you and his leader and alpha. I'll try and look more into it, maybe we can find what exactly this means."

"Okay."

Cassidy nodded before she gently put her arms around Scott, hugging him. Scott, slightly surprised by her hug, wrapped his arms around her too.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm sorry. I should've said something sooner but you had enough to worry about."

"Only you would apologize for almost dying. But what was going on with you was more important than me being depressed. Sure, I'm upset at what happened with Derek, but…your health matters."

The two pulled away from each other.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I was so mad at him that day. You know, for what he did to Isaac? I yelled at him and…the last thing he told me was to leave. We never had the chance to make things right. And now he's gone and I've been trying to push it aside for a while but, I don't know how long I can do that."

Scott pulled Cassidy into another hug as she began to cry.

"And then, you. I was scared that we were gonna lose you." Cassidy continued.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Scott replied.

"Everybody back on the bus!" Coach called out, startling everyone.

Cassidy and Scott pulled away and headed back to the bus. Cassidy wiped the remaining tears from her eyes as she stepped on the bus, finding a small smile creep on her face when she saw Isaac sitting in her seat. Finally, everything seemed to be okay even if it was just temporary. She sat next to her boyfriend and immediately rested her head on his shoulder.

Scott passed by Isaac and Cassidy and gently placed his hand on Cassidy's shoulder before continuing on his way.

"You alright?" Isaac asked her.

Cassidy nodded, grabbing Isaac's hand and lacing their fingers together. Isaac smiled softly, kissing the top of her head as the bus started, back on its route to the track meet.


	9. Chapter 9

**EmmeEnne: **Ah, so it was you! Haha, either way, it was greatly appreciated, I swear! Derek being gone...that part made me super sad when I saw it on the show and writing it down from it. It's crazy how Tyler Posey can do that to you, haha.

* * *

Night fell and the school bus headed to the track meet made a stop at the Glen Capri motel. Traffic never really let up and so they ended up waiting until nightfall when they made it through.

Everyone got off and waited for the Coach to come back with the keys to their rooms.

"I've seen worse." Scott said as he got off.

"Where have you seen worse?" Stiles asked.

Almost on cue, the Coach blew his whistle to get the teenager's attention.

"Listen up. The meet's been pushed to tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and the least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves." Coach said before holding up the keys. "You're pairing up, choose wisely. And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants, got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves."

Isaac and Cassidy exchanged a look and couldn't help but smile at Coach's last statement. Despite how much they've done it since their first time together, they do have self control…and because Isaac was sharing a room with Boyd and they did not want to make things weird for the poor guy.

"Hey, you wanna share with us?" Allison asked, holding a key as Lydia stood next to her.

"Yeah, thanks." Cassidy replied.

Allison and Cassidy started to head towards the motel when they realized Lydia wasn't beside them. They turned around to see Lydia staring at the motel, a haunted look in her eyes.

"Lydia?" Allison called gently.

"I don't like this place." Lydia said.

"I don't think the people who own this place like this place." Allison joked. "It's just for a night."

"A lot can happen in one night."

Allison and Cassidy exchanged a look of confusion. Was there something she knew about this place that they didn't?

"Lydia? It's okay." Cassidy said gently, walking over to her. "If anything goes wrong, you know you have me, Scott, Isaac and Boyd…and we're all werewolves. Not to mention Allison, who's pretty badass in her own right. Whether anything happens or not, you're safe."

Lydia lightly nodded and took a deep breath. Cassidy motioned for her to come with and gently put her hand on her back, following Allison to their room. Once they went inside, they put their stuff down and took a look around the room. It wasn't exactly the best or cleanest looking room, but it was better than nothing.

"I'm gonna go see Isaac and Boyd. You guys want me to bring you back anything from the vending machines?" Cassidy asked, walking to the door.

"No, I'm fine." Allison replied.

"No thanks." Lydia said.

"Alright. I'll see you guys in a bit." Cassidy said before walking out of the door.

She pulled out her phone and texted Isaac to find out which room he was in. She stopped and at vending machine and bought three peanut butter crackers when she got a reply.

'_212._' Isaac texted.

With a smile, she grabbed the crackers and headed upstairs, running into Stiles on her way to Isaac and Boyd's room.

"Hey Stiles." Cassidy said.

"Hey. Where'd you find those?" Stiles asked, referring to the packaged crackers in her hand.

"Downstairs. Left side behind the stairs."

"You saved me from having to search the place. Thanks."

"Sure. See you."

Stiles and Cassidy smiled at each other before heading on their way.

"Hey Cass?" Stiles called out, causing the werewolf to turn back around.

"Yeah?" Cassidy replied.

"You holding up okay? You know, after…everything?"

"A lot better right now. We had a small victory in saving Scott; that helped. How about you? You've been through a lot too in the last twenty four hours."

"Not as much as you. You were closer to Derek than me."

"Doesn't matter. I don't know exactly what you guys were because he was always threatening you…but it doesn't mean that it didn't hurt or bother you."

"I guess I can say that I feel the same way you do. It helps that we saved Scott."

"When we get back to Beacon Hills, we'll all have to figure out where to go from there. One day at a time, right?"

"Exactly. By the way, how you handled everything earlier with Scott…that was pretty impressive. When the time comes, you're gonna be a great nurse if not a doctor."

Cassidy offered a smile to Stiles before going to hug him.

"Thank you, Stiles. That means a lot."

The two pulled away and smiled at each other again.

"I'll let you get to Isaac. I'll see you later."

"Stiles? You know, if you ever want to talk about Derek or anything…you have my number."

Stiles gave her a crooked smirk and a nod before heading downstairs to the vending machines. Cassidy headed down the walkway to Isaac and Boyd's room. She knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. When she didn't receive a reply, she knocked once more. Still no reply, she went to knock a third time but the door opened, Isaac on the other side. Almost immediately, she noticed something was off with him by how her stared at her.

"Are you okay?" Cassidy asked.

"Fine." Isaac replied in monotone with a shrug.

"You sure, you just seem a little…spaced."

"I'm great, actually."

Isaac moved over and let her inside, closing the door once she was in.

"Where's Boyd?"

"Went to get something to eat."

"I wish I would've got here sooner, I got him something." Cassidy held up the three packages of peanut butter crackers.

Cassidy lightly tossed them on one of the beds and took off her jacket before turning around and noticing how carefully Isaac was watching her. It began to make her feel uneasy.

"What?" Cassidy asked him.

"Nothing." Isaac replied, slowly walking over to her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're waiting to kill me."

"No. You're just so beautiful."

"Then I would expect a different kind of stare. Not the serial killer kind."

Isaac stood at his full height in front of her, towering over her. He gently cupped her face in his hands before leaning down to kiss her. Cassidy kissed him back but it felt different. Like it was Isaac, but it wasn't at the same time. She pulled away from the kiss and placed her hands on his chest.

"I should go." Cassidy said, turning around and grabbing her jacket.

"Stay." Isaac replied, grabbing her arm as she passed him.

Cassidy stopped for a moment and looked him in the eyes. It's like he wasn't there. She pulled on her arm and he tightened his grip on it.

"Let me go, Isaac."

Cassidy pulled once more and he let go. She headed to the door and walked out of the room. Isaac was acting really weird and she had no idea why. In the time she's known him, he has never seemed so void of emotion. Putting on her jacket, she headed back down to her room with Lydia and Allison.

She opened the door and saw Lydia sitting on the bed while Allison was at the table, putting on some chapstick.

"Hanging, throat cutting, pill popping, both barrels of a shotgun in the mouth suicides." Lydia said as Cassidy walked in.

"Looks like I came in at the right time." Cassidy said sarcastically, closing the door behind her.

"It's a long story." Allison replied.

"Well I don't know about you, but about me, I—" Lydia started before she stopped herself.

Lydia slightly tilted her head as if she heard something.

"Did you hear that?" Lydia asked Allison and Cassidy.

"Hear what?" Allison replied.

Cassidy shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. Allison and Cassidy watched as Lydia stood up and turned towards the vent, looking at it for a moment before standing on the bed and getting closer to it. They exchanged a look before Lydia sounded like she was about to start crying.

"Lydia?" Cassidy called.

"Oh my god." Lydia whispered.

She stood there for a few moments before backing up, hand over her mouth. Allison rushed towards the bed to make sure Lydia didn't fall off as she backed away from the vent.

"What is it, Lydia? What happened?" Allison asked.

"You didn't hear that?" Lydia turned around with tears in her eyes.

"Hear what?"

"The two people in the other room…they shot each other."

Lydia rushed over to the door and walked out. Allison was the first to follow her, but Cassidy stopped herself from going out the door. She couldn't explain it, but suddenly she couldn't move. Instead of heading out the door, she walked towards the nearest bed and sat down, staring at the ground the entire time.

* * *

Allison and Lydia came back into the room and saw Cassidy sitting on the bed, staring off into space.

"Cassidy?" Allison called, earning no reply. "Cass?"

Allison knelt down in front of her and saw the werewolf blankly staring at the ground. Allison then looked over towards Lydia as she gathered her things.

"You know, there is something seriously wrong with this place." Lydia said. "Allison, we need to leave."

"Yeah, but they were suicides and not murders. And it's not like this place is haunted right?"

"Maybe it is, I mean, look at Cassidy. She was just fine a few minutes ago. And you know what, I bet that couple made their suicide pact in that very room. Maybe that's why they're renovating. Maybe they've been scraping brain matter off the wood paneling."

"Maybe we should find out."

"She's right." Cassidy said suddenly, looking up at Allison. "There is something wrong. There will be more suicides. Tonight."

Allison looked at Cassidy who then turned her gaze back down to the ground. There was something off about Cassidy…her eyes were completely blank.

"Whatever it is, it seems to have gotten its hold on her." Lydia told Allison. "We need to figure something out before something might happen to her."

"We can't leave her alone." Allison replied.

"Yes you can." Cassidy said, her gaze still on the ground. "I'll be fine."

Allison had her doubts but she decided to go with Lydia anyway. Maybe she could show her the suicide counter the front desk had set up.

"We'll be right back, okay?"

Cassidy nodded and Allison and Lydia walked out the door. She sat there for a few moments before she heard a noise. It was a repetitive banging sound, like someone was trying to knock something down.

"_Cassidy…Cassie._" A voice called out to her in her head.

Cassidy looked to her right side.

"Mom?" Cassidy called out. "Mom?"

"_Cassie, I need you to get up."_ Her mother's voice urgently told her.

"What's going on?" Cassidy replied, fear growing in the pit of her stomach.

"_They're here. The hunters, honey."_

"Why?"

"_I need you to hide, just like we practiced, remember?_"

"Yes."

Cassidy got up from the bed and went over to the next one, getting on all fours and sliding underneath it.

"_No matter what you hear, do not come out, okay? Do not come out until I get you. Do you hear me?_"

"Yes."

There was silence before Cassidy heard the roars from her mother and Max. When the gunshots sounded, she covered her ears at the loud noises until they died down. When she heard footsteps, she looked to her right side, tears sliding down her face and she put her hands over mouth to keep her from making any noises.

The footsteps began to fade before they were completely gone. Cassidy moved her hands away from her mouth and held back a few sobs.

She slowly began to make her way out from under the bed when the door to the room opened. She quickly slid back under the bed, hiding from whoever walked into the room.

"Where'd she go?" Allison asked.

"Who?" Stiles asked.

"Cassidy. She was right here when we left."

"You said she's been acting weird too?"

"Yeah."

"Then she could be anywhere."

"We should look for her."

"Where would we start?" Lydia asked.

"Isaac's room?"

A sigh was let out from Lydia before they all headed to the door. They suddenly heard a sniffle coming from behind them. They slowly turned around and exchanged a look.

"You heard that, right?" Stiles asked quietly.

Lydia and Allison nodded, causing all three of them to look around the room. Lydia checked the bathroom, Allison checked the closet and Stiles checked under one of the beds. Lydia and Allison turned around and saw Stiles ready to check the other bed.

Cassidy flinched the moment the light hit her eyes and someone found her. She began to back away slowly.

"Cassidy?" Stiles said, slightly startled by finding her.

"No." Cassidy whimpered as she tried backing away.

"Cassidy, it's me. It's Stiles."

"No."

"Cass, I'm not gonna hurt you. See?" Stiles showed Cassidy his empty hands. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

Stiles offered the werewolf his hand and waited. He watched as she looked at it and him fearfully. What was going on here? He has never seen her so scared and she looked at him like she didn't even know who he was. He watched as she slowly placed her shaking hand into his.

Stiles then helped Cassidy out from under the bed and to her feet. She almost freaked out when she saw Allison and Lydia in the room with them. Stiles wrapped his arms around her to keep her from going back under the bed or out the door.

"It's okay. They're not here to hurt you either. They're our friends." Stiles continued.

"Where…where's my mom? Where's my mom and my brother?" Cassidy whimpered, tears brimming her eyes.

"Cassidy…they're…they're gone."

"What?"

"You told me they died."

Cassidy then began to cry, mumbling 'no' to herself repeatedly. Stiles kept his arms around Cassidy as she sank to the ground in tears. He looked up at Allison and Lydia in confusion, which they returned.

Not one of them had an idea of what was going on or what is happening to Cassidy. She didn't recognize any of them and she was asking about her mom and her brother. Stiles was the only one of the three of them to know they were dead, which caused further confusion in the two girls.

* * *

"Last time I saw Scott act like that was on the full moon." Allison said.

"Yeah, I know, he was definitely a little off with me too." Stiles said, sitting next to a now sleeping Cassidy on the bed. "But actually it was Boyd who was really off. He actually put his fist through the vending machine."

"See it is the motel." Lydia said. "Scott and Boyd are acting weird and look at what happened to Cassidy in less than thirty minutes. Either we need to get out of here right now or…" Lydia turned to the nightstand and opened a drawer, pulling out a bible. "Or someone needs to learn how to do an exorcism ASAP before the werewolves go crazy and kill us."

"Okay, just hold on. What if it's not just the motel? The number in the office went up by three, right?"

"You mean like three sacrifices." Allison replied.

"What if this time, it's three werewolves?"

"Scott, Isaac, Cassidy and Boyd…if one of them doesn't work out, then there's the fourth."

"Maybe we were meant to come here."

"Exactly. So we get the hell out of here now." Lydia said. "Please?"

"Hey hang on, wait a second." Stiles said, getting up from Cassidy's bed and grabbing the bible from Lydia's hand.

Stiles opened the bible and found a newspaper article inside it.

"What is that?" Allison asked.

"'28 year old man hangs himself at infamous Glen Capri'." Stiles read. He opened more of the pages finding more articles, spreading them out of the bed.

"Oh look at these two. They both mention room 217." Lydia said as she skimmed the articles. "These are probably all the suicides that happened in this room."

"Every room has a bible." Allison said.

"There could be articles in all the rooms."

"That's a beautiful thing, most places leave a mint on the pillows but this one leaves a record of all the horrible deaths in the room." Stiles said.

"What if the room next door has the one about the couple?"

The three looked towards the door before rushing out of the room to see if they could find anything. Once the door slammed closed, Cassidy woke up from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room for a moment.

"_Cassidy."_ A voice called to her.

Cassidy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she sat up, looking around the room.

"_Cassie_." Her mother's voice tried again.

"Mom?" Cassidy replied quietly.

"_Yes, Cassie. It's me._"

"They—they said that you and Max were dead."

"_We are, honey. But I want to ask you something very important._"

"What?"

"_Do you love me? Do you love your brother?_"

"Yes. Of course I do."

"_Do you want to see us again? Be with us?_"

"Yes."

"_Then listen to me very carefully. Take the sheets off the bed, tie one end to the ceiling fan and the other to your throat. Then just step off the chair._"

"Wait, what about—"

"_Do you love me and Max or not?_" Her mother's voice asked sternly.

"I do."

"_Then you don't want to be with us?_"

"Of course I do."

"_Then do what I say. It's the only way for us to be together."_

Cassidy slowly got up from her bed, moved the comforter and removed the sheets from the bed. Grabbing a chair, she placed it underneath the ceiling fan and tied one end to it. She then proceeded to wrap the other around her throat, just like she was told. She stood on the chair for a moment, contemplating this decision.

"_It's okay to be afraid, Cassie. But I promise, you will be with us forever._"

Cassidy took a deep breath before stepping off the chair.

* * *

Allison walked down the walkway towards Scott and Stiles' room. There was the plan for Stiles and Lydia to get Boyd and Isaac and Allison would get Cassidy and Scott. After saving Ethan from killing himself, Allison went to the closest room.

As soon as she reached the door to Scott and Stiles' room, she found that it was open.

"Scott?" Allison called out, slowly pushing open the door. "Are you in here?"

Once the door was opened, she realized Scott was definitely not in the room. She closed the door and headed down to her, Lydia and Cassidy's room to get Cassidy and then look for Scott. She opened the door and found Cassidy hanging from the ceiling fan.

"Cassidy!" Allison called out in a panic.

Allison ran over to Cassidy and grabbed her waist to push her up and stop her from choking. It made it much harder to have no help at all from Cassidy, who kicked her legs to rid herself from Allison's grasp. Allison ran over to her bag and grabbed the knife she kept in there and ran back over to Cassidy. She grabbed the chair and quickly got on it before Cassidy could kick it down and she cut the sheet.

Cassidy fell to the ground and began coughing. Allison got off the chair and knelt down next to Cassidy. Cassidy extended the claws on her right hand and tried to dig them into her left wrist. Before she could get too far, Allison grabbed her arms and pulled them away from each other.

"Cassidy, stop!" Allison cried, trying to get her to snap out of whatever this was.

As Allison continued to struggle with Cassidy, she suddenly remembered that Ethan snapped out of it when he burned his arm. She also remembered seeing a heating vent in the bathroom and since it was metal, she knew it had to be hot enough to hopefully stop Cassidy.

Allison managed to get to her feet and she held Cassidy by her wrists and began to drag her over to the bathroom. Cassidy kicked and screamed the whole way, unable to finish what she started. As Allison rounded the corner in the bathroom, she looked at Cassidy to see her canine fangs extended.

"No!" Allison yelled as Cassidy sunk her teeth into her own left arm.

Allison let go of Cassidy's left wrist and pushed her right one onto the heating vent. Cassidy cried out as the skin against it sizzled before Allison let it go. Cassidy pulled it back towards her and held it, hissing in pain.

Cassidy then hissed again as she felt a growing pain in her left arm.

"What the hell just happened?" Cassidy asked Allison.

"You tried to kill yourself." Allison replied, kneeling next to her.

"What?"

"You were in this sort of trance. You weren't acting like yourself."

Cassidy nodded and rested her head on the floor, the wounds she inflicted on herself and the burn from Allison began to heal.

"Thank you." Cassidy said after a moment.

Allison offered her a nod and got up, this time, offering her hand to help her up.

"We have to find Scott."

Cassidy nodded and followed Allison out of the room. They searched Scott and Stiles' room again, getting Scott's scent. They followed his scent to the bus, the parking lot and everywhere in between before Cassidy lost it. They then made their way to Boyd and Isaac's room where they saw Stiles going over to the bed, Lydia standing by and watching.

"Hey, Isaac." Stiles said. "I got something here for you."

Allison, Lydia and Cassidy watched as Stiles stuck a flare under the bed and heard a cry of pain from Isaac, who scrambled out from the other side. Once the burn from the flare healed, Isaac seemed normal again.

"I'll get these two rounded up. You guys look for Scott. Once I get them on the bus, I'll look for him again." Cassidy told Allison.

Allison nodded and Cassidy walked into the room, passing Stiles and Lydia who met Allison at the door way.

Cassidy went over to Isaac who laid there on the floor, his mind lost in his thoughts. She kneeled down next to him and gently placed her hand on his cheek.

"You okay?" Cassidy asked him.

Isaac nodded before sitting up and getting off the ground. He took Cassidy's hands and helped her stand up straight.

"Gather your stuff." Cassidy told him.

Cassidy then looked over to the bathroom to see Boyd still standing there, he too lost in his thoughts.

"Boyd?" Cassidy called to him gently. Boyd looked over to her. "Let's get you out of here, okay?"

* * *

Cassidy, Isaac and Boyd walked out of Cassidy, Lydia and Allison's room, gathering all three girls stuff. As they headed towards the bus, they all noticed at the same time that Scott was standing with a flare in his hand, Stiles, Lydia and Allison standing in front of him.

They allowed themselves to get closer before they stopped; smelling the gasoline Scott drenched himself in.

"Oh my god." Cassidy whispered, realizing what Scott was going to do.

She went to go downstairs but was stopped by Boyd.

"We have to let them talk him down." Boyd told her. "Last thing we need is for him to get spooked and let go of the flare."

Cassidy nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. Isaac grabbed her hand for comfort; to give it and to get it from her too.

"Derek wasn't your fault." Allison told Scott. "Derek wasn't your fault."

"Every time I try to fight back it just gets worse, people keep getting hurt." Scott said. "People keep getting killed."

"Scott, listen to me." Stiles said. "This isn't you. This is someone inside your head telling you to do this."

"What if it isn't? What if it is just me? What if doing this is the best thing I can do for everyone else?"

Cassidy shook her head and took a shaky breath as she watched from her space, tears falling from her eyes. Scott was wrong because everything would be worse if he did this. She knew it and everyone else witnessing this moment knew it.

"It all started that night. The night that I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that?" Scott continued, asking Stiles. "You and me? We were—we were nothing. We weren't popular, we weren't good at lacrosse…we weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all."

"Scott, just listen to me, okay? You're not no one. You're someone. Scott, you're my best friend. Okay and I need you. Scott, you're my brother."

Cassidy squeezed Isaac's hand as Boyd grabbed Cassidy's free hand when he heard a sob catch in her throat. They watched as Stiles stepped into the puddle of gasoline so that he could stand in front of Scott.

"Alright, so…" Stiles continued. "If you're gonna do this, then…you're just gonna have to take me with you then."

Cassidy squeezed both Boyd and Isaac's hands harder as Stiles grabbed the flare in Scott's hand. They watched as he managed to take it away from Scott and toss it aside. The three werewolves watching let out the breath they didn't realize they were holding. The boys let go of Cassidy's hands allowing her to wipe the tears away from her eyes.

Suddenly they saw part of the gasoline puddle light on fire.

"No!" Lydia screamed, running towards Stiles and Scott.

Boyd, Isaac and Cassidy dropped everything and ran down the walkway as the puddle was now engulfed in flames. They made it down the stairs to see that Lydia had successfully pushed Stiles and Scott out of the way. The group ran over to Stiles, Lydia, Scott and Allison to check on them, make sure that no one was burned by the big flame.

* * *

"I don't want to know." Coach said as he walked on the bus. "I really don't want to know."

Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Isaac, Boyd and Cassidy woke up once they heard his voice. Cassidy lifted her head from Isaac's shoulder and yawned, moving from between Isaac's legs to sit up and so that Isaac could do the same. She looked to her left to see Boyd, his back and head resting against the side of the bus, just like Isaac.

"But in case you missed it, the meet's cancelled so we're heading home. So pack it in. Pack it in!" Coach continued before getting off the bus.

Cassidy yawned again before coughing a couple of times.

"You okay?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah. Just a temporary thing until my throat completely heals up." Cassidy replied.

Isaac put his arm around Cassidy, who rested her tired head on his shoulder once more.

"You make a really good pillow, Lahey." Cassidy continued.

"Do I?"

"Yup. And because of it, I probably got to sleep better than you did."

"It's alright. Because when we get back home, I'm taking advantage of your nice, soft, comfortable bed. I might make myself so at home in it, there might not be enough room for you."

"If you don't make room I will muster up enough energy to fight you for it. I love that bed. It's like, the bed of beds."

Isaac and Cassidy lightly chuckled until they looked over towards Scott and Stiles; seeing that Ethan was now sitting next to Scott while Stiles sat behind them. Cassidy lifted her head and exchanged a look with Isaac, both of them tuning their hearing into what Ethan was saying.

"We're pretty sure Derek is still alive. But he killed one of ours, so that means one of two things can happen: either he and Cassidy join our pack—" Ethan started.

"And they kill their own." Scott replied.

"Or Kali goes after Derek, and we kill him. That's the way it works."

"You know your little code of ethics there is sort of barbaric. Just FYI." Stiles said.

Isaac and Cassidy watched as Ethan got up and moved to sit next to Danny.

"Derek's alive…" Cassidy whispered to herself, feeling tears of happiness coming. Unfortunately, she couldn't remain that way because the alpha pack still looms as a threat. "If Derek killed Ennis and they plan to go after him for that, why bother trying to get him to join their pack?"Cassidy continued to Isaac.

"I don't know. But once they're done with Derek, they're gonna come for you."

"I know. If he's alive, we need to figure out a plan. I'm not killing anyone to join them."

"Hey, hey, hey! Stilinski!" Coach yelled.

Stiles lifted the window back up as the bus began to drive away.

"You know if you don't join the pack, they'll kill you." Isaac continued.

"Yeah. Right now, their number one priority is Derek. If we can find a way to defeat the alpha pack before they can kill Derek, then we won't have to worry about me."


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the delay! I've been super busy lately and I'm in the process of trying to catch up on everything.

**EmmeEnne:** Stop it, you're amazing! Thanks so much for always being the ever so faithful reviewer! You make my world go round! :)

* * *

Cassidy sat on the couch in her living room, biting on her thumb nail as she was deep in thought. She's spent the longest day and a half trying to come up with a plan when it comes to defeating the alpha pack. Kali was due any day now to go after Derek and her best guess would be tomorrow night. Okay, well, that's what Ethan had said.

Ethan was another worry…wonder in her mind. She gets that Stiles saved his life back at that motel. But to give up that information to Scott and then the plan to go after Derek tomorrow night to her? Could he just be warning her (even though she asked) or is he actually not like the rest of his pack? Either way, at this point, she preferred him over Aiden. After hearing that Ethan and she had spoken and there were no threats involved, Aiden didn't seem to like it too much. He even went out of his way to threaten her and Isaac's life. That always seemed to be the topic of conversation whenever Aiden was involved.

Then there was the question of Isaac's life. Say by some off chance Derek decides to join the alpha pack in which he would have to kill his own, which included Cassidy's boyfriend. If Derek makes the choice to join them, she knew it would come down to the two of them; they would have to battle it out to the death because she would protect Isaac with her life. Hell, she would protect the entire pack with her life. Boyd, Isaac, Ryan…and even Cora. As much as she thought about this possibility, she really hoped it would never happen.

"Cassidy." Ryan called out from next to her.

"What?" Cassidy replied, snapping out of her thoughts.

"You've been spacing out again."

"Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Worried about Derek?"

"Yeah. Derek, then this thing with Ethan…Isaac…"

"What about Isaac?"

"His life is in danger because of me and Derek. I'm worried that something will happen to him."

Ryan rolled his eyes and looked down at his hands, watching as his claws retracted.

"So what now?" Ryan asked, referring to his training.

"We'll have to lock you up on the next full moon. I'll do what I can to help you control it then." Cassidy got up from the couch.

"There's nothing else?"

"Nope. You already know the basics and you've done a bit of combat training with Derek. You know enough to get you by right now."

Ryan followed Cassidy into the kitchen. He watched as she went into the nearby cabinet, grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

"How do you control yourself on the full moon?"

"Find something in your life, whether it is an object or memory, something that means a lot to you. Bind yourself to it and you can keep control over your wolf."

"What's yours?"

"My family…Samantha."

"Not Isaac?"

"I'm holding onto what I made my anchor before I met Isaac. There's really never a time to experiment because that's how you lose control and people get hurt."

Ryan nodded and began to think of what his anchor could be. Cassidy's phone made a little sound, signaling she had a text.

'_Boyd wants to get together and come up with a plan to help Derek. He has a few ideas. Can we meet at your place in a bit?_' Isaac texted.

'_Sure. Can you bring me something to eat, though? I'm hungry._' Cassidy replied.

'_Of course. You still training with him?'_

'_We're done but he can sit in on the plan. We could use him tomorrow.'_

'_Fine. But I'm not bringing him anything.'_

'_Okay. Thanks. See you in a bit.'_

"You're coming with us tomorrow to help Derek. Isaac and Boyd are on their way for planning." Cassidy told Ryan, catching his attention.

Ryan looked up at Cassidy and nodded, thinking about what his anchor would be.

"I want to talk to you about something." Ryan continued as he turned to sit at the table.

"What?"

"Isaac."

"What about Isaac?"

"Why are you with him?"

"Why do you care?"

"He doesn't deserve you, Cass."

"Excuse me?"

"He's not good enough for you. Why do you hang onto a loser like that?"

"First off, Ryan, you don't know Isaac because you've spent the entire time you've known him hating him. And second, he's not good enough for me? If anything, I'm not good enough for him. How could you say something like that?"

"Look at your past and then your present. Me and Isaac are complete opposites and you have a type."

"What, guys like you? Guys like you are trouble. We were never really together to begin with. And even if we were there's still the fact that you took off once you got me pregnant. Isaac is a nice guy. He's sweet, he cares about me; he holds doors open for me and he's been there for me in so many ways even before we went into a relationship. He makes me so happy. So you're right when you say that Isaac and you are complete opposites. You never did anything like that for me, Ryan. Not once."

"I never made you happy?" Ryan asked, suddenly feeling an overwhelming amount of shame and sadness.

"No. I mean, sure we were friends, but…what we were was just extremely complicated. If you wanted to be more than friends, you never made that clear or even made an effort to show me."

Ryan nodded and looked down to his folded hands resting on the table.

"Our friendship part was real for me. It was. I've told you things I never told anyone else. And I thought that because what we were doing that you were happy."

"I was far from it. I hated the girl I was when everything happened. And I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings but I wasn't myself. I didn't even know who I was because I lost it when my mom and Max died."

"Isaac makes you happy?"

"Yes. Very."

Ryan nodded once more. Maybe he was growing up because even he found himself surprised at what he said next.

"That's all I want for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Like I said, that friendship was and still is real for me. I feel protective over you and I just want to know that someone is taking care of you the way they should, especially after what you've been through. I'll never admit this to Isaac, ever, but maybe I misjudged him. If he makes you happy then it wouldn't be right for me to stand in the way."

"Thank you. And if a friendship is what you want from me, then let's try to make it work. An actual friendship."

"I'd like that."

Ryan stood up from the table and walked over to Cassidy, pulling her into a hug. Cassidy hugged him back, hoping that this would be enough to ease both of their minds.

The door opened causing Ryan and Cassidy to pull away. Isaac and Boyd walked through the door, bags of food and a tray of sodas in hand. Isaac stopped when he saw Cassidy and Ryan standing in front of each other.

"Everything okay?" Isaac asked Cassidy.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." Cassidy replied, walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek before taking a bag out of his hand.

Isaac nodded before glaring at Ryan as Cassidy made her into the living room. Cassidy pulled all of the food from the bag and placed it on the coffee table, Boyd telling her which one was hers.

"I'm telling you this once, so listen good." Ryan said quietly, stopping Isaac from following her. "You break her heart, I'll kill you. She's been through enough as it is."

"You're in no position to threaten me." Isaac replied, meeting Ryan's tone. "I would never hurt her. You've done enough to her and now you have to stick around and remind her everyday of it? Stay away from her."

"Care to come and join us and stop throwing out threats?" Cassidy asked Isaac and Ryan from her spot on the couch.

Ryan and Isaac tore their daggered glares away from each other and joined Cassidy and Boyd in the living room.

* * *

"Thanks so much for dinner, Cass." Scott said, picking up the plates from the table.

"Sure thing. Isaac told me your mom got called in for an emergency at work and I couldn't let you guys starve." Cassidy replied, following Scott to the kitchen.

Scott put the dishes in the sink and saw Cassidy cutting a couple of slices of cake for the three of them.

"And you made dessert? You are amazing."

"Not exactly. Thank the store for baking this. By the way, I packed some food for your mom. Figured on a night like tonight, she'd want a home cooked meal instead of cafeteria food. And as sort of a thank you for cooking dinner for my birthday."

"She'll love it. Thanks."

Scott held out the plates for Cassidy as she placed the pieces of cake on them. Once she was done, she took one of the plates and headed back to the dining room with Scott where they both noticed that Isaac was on his phone. Once they walked in, he finished typing and locked his phone before putting it into his pocket.

"Who are you texting?" Cassidy asked curiously, setting a plate down in front of him.

"Allison. She forgot to write down what our homework for math was." Isaac replied.

Small talk was made as the three teenagers ate their dessert. It wasn't long before they finished up and Scott and Isaac cleaned the dishes. Cassidy sat on one of the counters to keep them company, their conversation turning to tomorrow night.

"So do you think Boyd's plan will work?" Scott asked Isaac and Cassidy.

"I hope so." Isaac replied.

"Me too. If not then, it's back to the drawing board. Although, I'd like a piece of Kali before that happens." Cassidy added, looking down at her legs.

"You think you can beat her?" Scott asked.

"I honestly…I don't know. But I'm gonna try; I can't let her get away with what's she's done."

"Like what?"

"For one, she hates the crap out of me; she made that extremely clear before I was thrown into the safe by the power behind her punches. And because she's the one that killed Erica."

"How do you know?"

"She told me. And so did Boyd and Ryan."

Scott and Isaac stopped for a moment and looked over to Cassidy, who looked down at her kicking legs. This was the first they were hearing about who killed Erica. Isaac kind of always accused one of the twins while Scott thought maybe it could have been Deucalion.

"If you don't beat her, she'll kill you. You shouldn't risk it." Isaac said.

Cassidy shrugged, still watching her legs moving back and forth in the air. "Then she kills me. She's coming for me anyway. If I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die avenging Erica and protecting all of you. I know that sounds bad but it's the reality of the situation. I've spent the last two days coming to terms with it."

"The plan will work."

"I prepared myself for the worst. There's so many ways for tomorrow night to end, Isaac."

"You need to stop talking like this."

"And you need to be prepared for what could happen." Cassidy finished, more harshly than she intended.

Cassidy just wanted Isaac to be prepared with the possibility that he might lose her tomorrow; that he might lose Derek. Kali wasn't one to mess around and if she wants her revenge for Ennis, she's gonna go through whoever to get to what she wants. And while Cassidy has a little more self control than Kali, Kali is stronger because of her pack and because she killed her betas for their power. If Derek can't defeat Kali, Cassidy most likely might not be able to either. Belief right now in Cassidy's mind is that once Kali is done with Derek, she'll immediately turn her sights on Cassidy.

Boyd's plan…she wanted nothing more than for it to work. But there's still the chance that it won't. Was she sounding pessimistic? Yes, but she also feels that she's being realistic.

Scott stood by quietly, feeling the tension between Cassidy and Isaac. He understood where Cassidy was coming from, he did. But he also wanted her to realize that things don't always end up terrible in the end. He hoped that everything would work out tomorrow night and she'd see that. Either way, he knew he'd end up finding his way there because he didn't want any more bloodshed.

"I'm—I'm sorry." Cassidy continued, her voice softening. "I just want—I want you to be okay. You, Boyd…Ryan. Things could get dicey and you three will be in the crossfire. I'm just scared of things going wrong."

Isaac nodded and dried his hands off on a dish towel. He went over to Cassidy, stood in between her legs and hugged her. He kissed her cheek as he pulled away from her.

"Why don't you go with Scott to drop off the food for his mom? Just take your mind off everything, okay?" Isaac said.

Cassidy nodded and hopped off the counter as Isaac moved away from her. She went over to the other side of the kitchen to gather the Tupperware of food she made.

"Don't let her talk anymore about this, please?" Isaac whispered to Scott. "I don't want her to wrack her head of new plans. She'll lose sleep over it."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it." Scott whispered back, patting Isaac's shoulder as he passed by him.

* * *

Scott got off his bike first and helped Cassidy off it before removing his helmet. He placed it on one of the handle bars before taking the bag of food from Cassidy, who just removed her helmet.

"I can see why you like this thing. It feels like you're free, you know? With the wind blowing, it's amazing." Cassidy said, placing her helmet on the other handle bar.

"You know, I never really thought about it that way." Scott replied with a smile, heading into the hospital.

As soon as the two walked inside, they saw the place completely crowded. They knew it was from the accident because of the traffic they were stuck in on their way over. Melissa turned around and Scott lifted up the bag, showing her the food. They couldn't help but smile as she sighed in a small relief.

"I'm starving." Melissa said, smiling and taking the food from Scott. She stopped and turned back around to face them. "Aww, I'm sorry. Thank you. Thank you for bringing me dinner."

"Thank Cassidy, she made it." Scott replied, hugging his mom.

"Thank you, Cassidy. You are an angel." Melissa hugged Cassidy.

"Sure thing." Cassidy replied, offering a smile as they pulled away.

"Is everything okay?" Scott asked.

"Except for half the accident victims of a ten car pileup being rerouted here from downtown and the ER attending not answering any of his pages, yeah, I'm okay." Melissa said.

"What does not answering pages mean?"

"It means nobody can find him which means we have to wait for the on call to get here."

"Miss." A woman asked, walking up to Melissa with painful tears in her eyes. "Excuse me, please can I have something for the pain."

"I'm sorry, I know." Melissa told her. "But giving you something can complicate things, we really just need to wait for the doctors, okay?"

Melissa offered the woman a comforting smile as she sat her down. Cassidy and Scott exchanged a look, both of them thinking the same thing. She nodded at Scott, telling him to go for it. Scott sat next to the woman as Cassidy stood next to Scott, trying to stay out of the way.

"You know, I think I read online that sometimes human contact can help with pain." Scott said as the woman nodded, her eyes squeezing shut as the pain continued to surge through her.

Scott looked around and gently placed his hand on top of the woman's. His veins turned black and moved up his arm, effectively taking away some of her pain. The woman took a deep breath, feeling relieved. She looked over at Scott in a slight surprise before offering him the smallest smile, saying 'thank you'.

"Someone! Someone help me!" A voice called out from down the hallway.

Cassidy and Scott looked over to see Ethan propping up Danny on his shoulder and Danny looked like he was having real trouble breathing.

"I need help!" Ethan called out.

Scott and Cassidy ran over to Danny and Ethan, Melissa meeting them. Scott placed Danny's free arm over his shoulder as Melissa led them to an empty chair. As Ethan and Scott put Danny down on the chair, Danny let out a cry of pain.

"What did you do to him?" Scott asked Ethan, angrily, as Melissa checked on Danny.

"Nothing. He said he was having chest pains and trouble breathing. It just kept getting worse." Ethan replied.

Cassidy looked at Ethan for a moment. She was honestly surprised that he was genuinely worried about what was happening with Danny.

"This is not good." Melissa said, feeling Danny's throat. "How much longer on Dr. Hillyard?" She called out to the receptionist, who shook her head. "His larynx has shifted to the side, I think its attention nemothroax."

Danny suddenly threw up all over the floor, causing Melissa to gently rub on his back.

"Mistletoe." Ethan said when he realized what Danny had just thrown up.

Scott and Cassidy looked over at Ethan, who confirmed what they recognized. Other nurses helped Danny onto a stretcher and wheeled him into a nearby room, followed by Scott, Cassidy and Ethan.

"Can you three please go back to the waiting room?" Melissa asked the three werewolves.

"Where are the nurses and the doctors? Where is everyone?" Ethan asked as the rest of the nurses left to help the others in the accident.

"It's a full house tonight, they're tending to other patients."

"Okay, mom, how can we help?" Scott asked as Danny squirmed on the bed.

"Honey, you can't. His lung is collapsed, his heart is being pushed against his chest cavity."

"He's gonna die isn't he?"

Cassidy looked at Scott's panicking face over to Ethan's. It still slightly surprised her to see how truly worried he was for Danny. She looked at Danny, who's breathing problem seemed to worsen. Melissa looked down at Danny and then the door.

"No. No he's not. Scott, you grab the tape. You, grab those scissors and cut his shirt open." Melissa told Scott and Ethan.

Melissa turned around and went into a drawer and pulled out a needle. Scott did as he was told as Ethan passed Danny's hand to Cassidy before he tore his shirt open. Melissa began feeling around Danny's chest, near the side of where his lungs are. Cassidy gave Ethan back Danny's hand.

"Mom, he's not breathing." Scott said, panicking.

Cassidy grabbed Scott's hand, feelings of panic filling her too. She had physics with Danny and he was her lab partner. They've gotten the chance to get to know each other a bit and from what she knew, she loved him. He can't go like this, that's not how he's supposed to die. Not Danny.

"I know, I know."

Cassidy didn't know what got into her, but her she then grabbed Ethan's free hand with her own as Melissa raised the needle, plunging it into one of Danny's lungs. She then twisted on a little tube and pulled on the plunger to the needle. Air began to make way into Danny's lung once more as they all waited for a moment for Danny's eyes to open.

"Thank you." Danny said weakly as his eyes opened.

Melissa, Scott, Ethan and Cassidy all breathed a sigh of relief.

"No problem." Melissa said, smiling at Danny.

Ethan, Cassidy and Scott looked at Melissa, relieved looks of amazement all over their faces. Melissa looked at all three of them for a moment.

"What?" She asked.

"That was awesome." Scott replied, Cassidy and Ethan nodding in agreement.

"It was, uh…it was no problem, you know. I mean, it wasn't a big deal."

Melissa smiled at Scott as he watched her with a proud amazement.

Scott and Cassidy made their way back to Scott's dirt bike and as they were about to put their helmets back on, Ethan walked up to them.

"I know you're not gonna believe me, but I didn't do anything." Ethan said, holding his hands up as a sign to them that he wasn't planning on doing anything to them.

"All I know is that the minute you got here, you went right for Danny. And your brother went for Lydia." Scott said.

"I'm not gonna hurt him."

"And why should I believe you."

"Because we knew one of them was gonna be important to you. And now we know it's Lydia."

"Scott." Cassidy called when she saw a car coming into the parking lot, slightly swerving.

Scott and Ethan turned their attention to the car and saw it swerve for a moment before it hit a car. The three werewolves ran over to the driver's side of the car. Scott opened it and saw that there was no driver. He looked down into the seat for a moment.

"What is it?" Cassidy asked.

Scott picked up what he was looking at, revealing it to be a moth.

* * *

Police surrounded the area as Scott and Cassidy were giving their statements to Sheriff Stilinski. Stiles stood next to Cassidy as he listened to what she and Scott were telling his father.

"Two missing—" Scott said.

"H-hang on there." Sheriff Stilinski said. "They were both in the car?"

"No, dad. He's trying to tell you that it was two separate kidnappings. Two doctors, both gone."

"So who's car is this?"

"Dr. Hillyard. The on-call doctor. The ER attending is the one that never made it in." Melissa replied.

"Let me focus on just getting your story first, alright?"

"Yeah."

"Guys, can you give us a second?"

Stiles, Cassidy and Scott walked away from Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski.

"These are definitely sacrifices, right?" Cassidy asked Scott and Stiles.

"Yeah, the ones Deaton mentioned." Stiles replied. "Healers."

"What about Danny, he threw up mistletoe." Scott asked. "That's not a coincidence. And if he had not been with Ethan he would've died. Danny's not a healer."

Stiles shook his head before his attention was called to his dad, standing behind Scott, on his phone.

"Can you hear that?" Stiles asked the two werewolves.

Scott and Cassidy turned their attention to Sheriff Stilinski's phone call.

"They found a body." Cassidy said.

* * *

Scott, Isaac and Cassidy all sat around the kitchen table, doing homework and talking about a plan. Scott had worries that his mom might be the next sacrifice after the cops had found the body of the ER attending doctor. So when his mom would get home and go to sleep, the three werewolves had a plan to watch over her to make sure nothing could happen to her.

Cassidy let out a yawn as she dropped her pencil between her calculus book and the paper she was writing on. As hard as she tried, she couldn't concentrate on her homework. Not with a lot going on earlier tonight and tomorrow night.

"You okay?" Scott asked the female alpha.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Cassidy replied, running her hands over her face.

Scott nodded and got up from the table. He went into the fridge and came back with a can of soda for all of them.

"Drink up. We're gonna need it if we plan to make it through the night."

Isaac, Cassidy and Scott all opened their cans of soda and each of them chugged half of it before putting it down. Within the next half hour, Cassidy was helping Scott and Isaac with their chemistry homework when Melissa walked through the door.

"Guys, it's 11:30." Melissa said, surprised to see the three teenagers doing homework.

"They have a test tomorrow and they asked for my help." Cassidy replied.

"What class?"

"Chemistry. I took advanced chemistry last year, so I promise they're in good hands."

"Alright. But the three of you better get your butts to sleep soon. Cassidy, I don't want you driving home late, so you can sleep in Scott's bed, Scott can sleep on the couch or the floor in Isaac's room. No funny business." Melissa said, walking to the stairs, directing her final statement to Cassidy and Isaac.

"Of course not." Isaac said.

Melissa looked between the couple for a moment, showing them that she was serious before heading up the stairs. Cassidy looked down at the book in front of her and let out a small chuckle.

"What?" Scott asked, smiling.

"It's just…I forgot what it was like to have a mom." Cassidy replied, still smiling. "I like your mom, that's all."

Scott's smile grew, his heart swelling with pride once more. His mom was seriously the best. So far, she's taken care of him his whole life and became sort of a motherly figure to Isaac and Cassidy, who both have lost their own mothers. He doesn't know how she does it, but she finds a way to be his mom and the mom of two…scratch that, three of his friends, and she saves lives every day? He's lucky to have a mother in his life as amazing as she was.

Tonight, he, Cassidy and Isaac were going to make sure that Melissa McCall would stay right where she is. She wouldn't become a sacrifice on their watch.


	11. Chapter 11

Again, y'all have no idea how sorry I am to make you wait this long. I'm working on trying to make more time to post some new stuff. Hope you find it worth the wait though!

**EmmeEnne: **thank you! I always look forward to your reviews, they make me feel so good inside :)

* * *

Isaac was startled awake when he heard Melissa's voice calling out to him and Scott.

"Boys." Melissa called.

Isaac and Scott immediately stood up when they awoke.

"What do you think you're doing?" Melissa continued.

"Uh, we were watching over you." Isaac replied.

"We wanted to make sure you weren't the third sacrifice." Scott added.

"While both of you were asleep?" Melissa asked.

Isaac and Scott looked at each other for a moment.

"You were on watch last." Scott told Isaac after a moment, trying to remember what happened before he fell asleep.

"What are you talking about, you were on watch last." Isaac replied.

"No…you were on watch last."

"I might have been on watch last." Isaac told Melissa.

"My heroes." Melissa replied after a small chuckle. "Wait, didn't you say they were all doctors? I haven't had an MD recently attached to the end of my name so I think I'm in the clear."

"Yeah, it could just come after any kind of healer, mom." Scott replied as Isaac turned to the nearby dresser, cleaning the mess that he, Cassidy and Scott made last night with their popcorn. "And you were definitely a healer last night."

"Yeah, well. I'm not gonna be anyone's human sacrifice today. So both of you, get your butts to school."

Melissa got out of bed and stopped at the doorway, turning around as Scott helped Isaac with the cans of empty soda on the dresser.

"Where's Cassidy?" Melissa asked.

"I put her in my bed, I figured she could sleep and we'd watch over you." Isaac replied.

Melissa nodded and headed to the bathroom in the hallway. Isaac and Scott took everything downstairs and headed back upstairs, to get ready.

Isaac walked into the guest room, which was now his room, and sat on the side of the bed as Cassidy slept. He gently moved some hair away from her face before gently shaking her awake.

"Hey." Isaac said softly.

"Hey." Cassidy replied sleepily, slowly opening her eyes. "Where am I?"

"My room."

"How'd I get here?"

"You fell asleep last night and I figured you'd be more comfortable here. Scott and I were sure we could handle keeping watch over Melissa on our own."

"Did you?"

"We both fell asleep but she's fine."

Cassidy tiredly nodded and yawned, scooting over and lightly patting the space next to her. Isaac looked at the time before lying down next to Cassidy. He put his arm around her as she rested on his shoulder.

"What time is it?"

"7:37."

"We have to pick up Boyd and Ryan in an hour. I don't want to leave this bed."

"Me neither."

"Promise me that when this crappy night ends, we can just do this again? Lay here and relax?"

"Of course."

* * *

Isaac, Cassidy, Ryan and Boyd walked into Derek's loft, unannounced. Derek sat on the spiral staircase, watching the four werewolves walking in, noticing a bag on Boyd's shoulder.

"Go back to school." Derek said.

"Actually we can't." Isaac replied. "Boyd and I are unbelievably sick."

"With what, brain damage?"

"Well, I have a migraine and Boyd here has explosive diarrhea."

"What's your excuse?" Derek asked Cassidy.

"I'm eighteen. I don't have to answer to anyone. But if you must know, I was responsible enough to say that I had the stomach flu. Along with calling in these two." Cassidy replied, sharing a smile with Isaac. "And Ryan graduated last school year. So he's here on his own free will."

"We're here to protect you." Boyd said.

"You're here to protect me?" Derek replied, coming down the stairs. "Well, I'm in trouble then."

"Actually, Boyd here came up with a plan." Isaac said, looking at a book Derek left on the table.

"The only plan that sounded realistic in our brain storming session yesterday." Cassidy added.

"Yeah. I thought about the time Gerard had me and Erica locked up." Boyd said, putting down the bag and opening it up. "Tied up with electrical wires, pushed a current through us. I was wondering how we could do something like that." Boyd pulled out a large cable from his bag. "But on a bigger scale."

Derek looked at the four werewolves for a moment before nodding. Maybe this plan could work. Boyd put his bag on the table and went to the other side of the loft, finding the hose that was installed against the wall because well…said loft didn't really have much of a kitchen.

Boyd turned it on and led the hose along the floor before dropping it as Ryan headed out of the loft and down to the electrical room of the building. On the way to Derek's, Boyd had explained to Ryan what to do while he was down there.

"In a pool of electrified water, it would only take fifty milliamps to kill a normal human. That's the power it takes to turn on a light bulb." Boyd explained to Derek.

"That's comforting." Derek replied, looking to Isaac.

"If we disable the circuit interrupter in the building's electrical room, which Ryan is doing, the current will keep coming and anyone who steps foot in here…they'll get a pretty shocking surprise."

"Especially someone who's barefoot." Isaac added.

"Especially the bitch that's barefoot." Cassidy added onto Isaac's last statement, her extreme dislike for Kali rearing its ugly head.

Derek nodded before going around and finding something for the five of them to stand on while water filled the room. It wasn't long until Ryan came back, coincidentally with some wooden pallets for them to keep them out of the puddle of water.

On the other side of the brick wall, Ryan and Boyd set up the three pallets for them as Cassidy walked over to Derek.

"Can we talk?" Cassidy asked.

Derek nodded and led her over to the door of the loft, opened it and closed it as soon as they were outside.

"I'm really sorry for getting mad at you." Cassidy started.

"Me too. I wanted you and Isaac to stay away and I hurt you in the process." Derek replied.

Cassidy hugged Derek, who slowly wrapped his arms around the younger alpha.

"You are my family." Derek added before he pulled away from the hug. "Just because Cora came back doesn't change anything between us."

Cassidy gave Derek one ore quick hug before pulling away.

"When I thought you were dead, I didn't know what to do. I briefly shut down before I did what you made me promise. So I need you to promise me something." Derek had an idea of what she was going to ask of him, but he nodded anyway. "If things don't go our way tonight and you make it and I don't—please watch out for Isaac. Don't let him do anything stupid."

"I promise."

"Same thing goes for you too. Don't do anything stupid. I mean it."

Derek stared her in the eyes for a moment, unsure if he could keep that promise if anything happened to her. Isaac would be easy because Derek would be the one to do something first.

Reluctantly, Derek nodded. He knew he might not be able to control his anger but he would at least try for Isaac's sake. Cassidy gently rubbed Derek's arm before opening the door to the loft. Sure enough, the floor was a giant puddle. As soon as she was about to call out to Boyd, Isaac or Ryan, there was a big visible electrical current followed by the sound, startling her.

"Dammit, guys, throw out a warning before you do that!" Cassidy called out, her hand against her chest.

"Sorry." Boyd called out.

Grabbing the rubber part of the cable, Boyd pulled it out of the water and told Cassidy and Derek that it was safe for them to get through. The two alphas quickly made their way over to the three beta wolves and onto the wooden pallets. As soon as Boyd was sure that Derek and Cassidy were safe, he threw the cable out again, having the same result.

"Is this gonna kill them?" Isaac asked.

"I hope so." Boyd replied.

Isaac turned and looked over to Cassidy, who glanced back at him. He hoped, for both of their sake, that this would be enough to kill Kali. Suddenly two little jingles were heard and Ryan and Boyd pulled their phones out of their pockets.

"It's Cora. Deaton's missing." Ryan said.

"She also says that she's helping Scott and Stiles look for them. She'll let us know when she'll make it." Boyd added.

"He's a sacrifice." Cassidy whispered to herself.

"Healer?" Isaac asked her, remembering Scott, Stiles and her talking about it.

"I think so." Cassidy sighed to herself, pinching the bridge of her nose.

* * *

Boyd and Ryan sat on their separate pallets as Cassidy sat next to Isaac, resting her head on his shoulder. Derek stood on the empty side of Ryan's pallet as night fell and they waited for Kali to make an appearance.

Isaac looked towards the door, noticing that Derek's alarm system's light wasn't on.

"Isn't the light on the supposed to be on?" Isaac asked Derek, pointing to the red and green lights on the alarm box.

Derek moved from Ryan's pallet to Isaac's and leaned over to see what Isaac was talking about.

"Yeah." Derek replied.

"What does it mean if it's not?"

"Someone cut the auxiliary power."

"But what about the main—" Ryan started before all the lights turned off.

Everyone that was sitting down now quickly stood up as the loft was enveloped in darkness. Derek stepped past Cassidy and next to Isaac, stepping into the water. The electrical current was completely gone, rendering Boyd's plan completely useless.

Isaac looked back at Cassidy when he heard her heart beating faster and faster. Even though the female alpha was prepared for the worst, it still didn't help her when it came. The couple exchanged a glance as Isaac grabbed her hand and turned his glance towards Derek.

"Derek? What do we do now?" Isaac asked as Derek stood in the middle of the loft, facing the door.

"We fight." Derek replied, his eyes glowing red as he began to shift.

Cassidy took a deep breath as she, Boyd, Isaac and Ryan went over to Derek. Cassidy and Isaac exchanged one last look before letting go of each other's hands. Cassidy stood next to Derek as Boyd, Isaac and Ryan stood behind their alphas, waiting for the door to open.

Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long because sure enough, Kali opened the door.

"I gotta be honest Derek, when Ennis died I thought to myself, I'd just go for it." Kali said, making her way down the steps. "Find you and kill you wherever you stood. Then I remembered, how you surround yourself with these teenagers. Hiding behind them. And I thought, 'what's a girl gotta do to get you alone'?"

Kali looked behind her and Ethan and Aiden came into view. They also had Jennifer Blake, the school teacher Derek saved and his current love interest. Jennifer looked at Derek with fright as Ethan held his clawed nails at her neck and Aiden held onto her.

"You and me, Derek. Or they tear her apart. What do you say?" Kali continued. "You think you can beat me one on one?"

Derek motioned for the other werewolves nearby to leave him alone. Isaac grabbed Cassidy's arm and pulled her away as she stood there, unsure if she should leave Derek alone. Reluctantly, she went with Isaac and they ended up back on the wooden pallets.

"I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek replied.

Kali and Derek roared at each other before they went after the other. Boyd immediately pulled out his phone and texted Cora, letting her know that the plan didn't work and that they needed her.

Kali and Derek exchanged blow after blow until Kali finally scratched Derek, causing Jennifer to scream out. It seemed no matter what Derek did, he just wasn't fast enough for Kali. Cassidy turned away from the fight and buried her head into Isaac's shoulder. She couldn't watch…she didn't even know if she wanted to.

She heard a hit land and then Jennifer cry out once more. Isaac looked down at Cassidy and quietly told her that he was gonna go for Jennifer, to get Ethan and Aiden away from her. Cassidy nodded and Isaac quickly made his way towards Jennifer, Ethan and Aiden but Derek quickly turned around and saw him.

"No!" Derek yelled.

Isaac stopped and turned around to Boyd and Ryan, who seemed ready to follow his lead.

"Wait!" Isaac called to them.

Derek got back up and headed back at Kali. Cassidy knew now that she had no choice but to watch because if Isaac, Boyd and Ryan were gonna make a move, she needed to make one too. And her move would be to help Derek.

Cassidy turned to Boyd and Ryan, motioning for them to come over to her and Isaac.

"You two…" Cassidy whispered, motioning to Isaac and Ryan. "Help Jennifer. Boyd, help them with the twins. I'm helping Derek. And no matter what happens, Jennifer's safety is your priority. Not me or Derek. You all stay where you are or you get out of there. Understand?"

The three betas all nodded, although reluctantly. They knew Jennifer was important, but so were their alphas. And for Isaac, so was Cassidy.

"I mean it, Isaac. You try to help me and Derek, you will get killed and I'm not okay with that." Cassidy whispered to her boyfriend. "Promise me now."

"Fine." Isaac said reluctantly.

Before Cassidy could say anything further, Isaac's phone vibrated.

Isaac quickly pulled out his phone and saw a text from Stiles. Cassidy looked at it as he did and Isaac put his phone away making his move for Jennifer. Ryan followed Isaac, ready to help him with the twins as Boyd was further behind and Cassidy went to help Derek.

Suddenly the puddle became active once more, shocking Derek, Kali, Cassidy and Boyd. Ethan and Aiden stood at the steps and watched for a moment as Isaac and Ryan quickly checked Jennifer. The current died down, leaving Boyd, Cassidy and Derek weakened on the ground. The stronger Kali managed to pick herself back up.

"Take him!" Kali told Ethan and Aiden angrily.

Ethan and Aiden ran over to Derek and picked him up. Derek struggled with the twins, who raised his arms up.

Kali grabbed Cassidy by her shirt and picked her up. Cassidy looked over towards Derek and realized what they were doing. They were gonna make Derek kill her.

Cassidy struggled with Kali, even landing a punch on the other female alpha. Kali angrily returned the punch and kicked her in the face. Kali then went for the weaker Boyd. She picked him up and lifted him off of his feet, in front of Derek before dropping Boyd onto Derek's claws.

As soon as Boyd landed on Derek's claws, Isaac and Ryan looked away as Cassidy weakly looked over to the scene in front of her. Boyd let out a pained gasp as Aiden watched with a smirk and Ethan with a bit of…regret. Cassidy looked away from the scene, tears in her eyes as Kali, Ethan and Aiden headed for the door.

"I'm giving you 'til the next full moon, Derek. You too, Cassidy. Make the smart choice. Join the pack. Or next time I'm killing all of you." Kali said before leaving.

Isaac and Ryan looked from their spot as the twins followed Kali. Despite their dislike for each other, they exchanged a look of sadness at what just transpired a few moments ago. They glances turned to the safe Jennifer before looking back at Cassidy, Boyd and Derek.

"No, no, no." Derek said as he held up Boyd, his claws now retracted.

Cassidy slowly sat up, watching as Derek sadly tried to figure out if he could help Boyd.

"It's okay." Boyd said weakly.

"No, no it's not."

"It's all okay, Derek."

"I'm sorry."

"The full moon. That feeling? It was worth it. Do you know the lunar eclipse? I always wondered what it would feel like for one of us. For a werewolf."

As Boyd began to fade, Derek was given a vision from Boyd of how Erica was killed. Boyd's legs gave out causing him to fall. Luckily, Cassidy was close by and she managed to catch Boyd before he hit the ground. She held up Boyd's head and gently stroked the side of his face, tears falling from her eyes. Boyd offered the female alpha a weakened smile before his eyes closed and he finally stopped breathing.

"Boyd?" Cassidy whispered to him, earning no response.

Cassidy let out a sob as she leaned over, still holding onto Boyd's head. Isaac and Ryan watched sadly as Stiles, Cora and Lydia showed up. Cora was the first one at Boyd's side as Stiles slowly made his way over towards Derek.

Standing behind Derek, he saw the two female werewolves crying over their fallen friend as Derek looked down at his shaking, bloody hands. Stiles put his hand on Derek's shoulder for comfort; Derek trying to hold in the tears that threatened to fall.

Cassidy gently laid Boyd's head down and gently placed her hand on Cora's shoulder. Cora lifted her head from Boyd's chest as Cassidy pulled the younger Hale into a hug. Cora cried into Cassidy's shoulder as Cassidy quietly held her, tears staining her face.

Despite the short amount of time Cora and Boyd spent together, they did have a lot of bonding time while they were locked in the vault. Losing Boyd was just as hard on Cora as it was to Cassidy. Cassidy sniffled and looked over towards the door.

Isaac's head hung low as he lightly sniffled at the loss of his friend. Ryan was being held in a comforting hug by Lydia. Cassidy knew that Ryan bonded with Boyd as much as Cora and it would be just as hard on him. Now, there were three members of Derek's pack remaining, Isaac being the only one left that was bitten by Derek.

Other than Isaac, Ryan and Cora were left in Derek's pack. If Cassidy and Derek were to join the alpha pack, Derek only had to kill one more while Cassidy had to kill two of them. Some decisions now needed to be made now that the threat of the alpha pack became a lot more dangerous.

* * *

Cassidy woke up in the middle of the night to Isaac's sleeping face. She gently stroked the side of his face before she slowly and quietly got out of bed.

She grabbed her jacket, phone and shoes before heading out to the living room to keep from waking up Isaac. When she was done, she grabbed her car keys and headed out the door. Heading to the parking lot, she sighed to herself. Tonight was rough on everyone and she had to go see Derek. She felt that she had to check up on him because he was taking everything harder than everyone else. Who could blame him though?

She got into her car and started the engine, immediately heading for Derek's loft.

On the way there, she couldn't help but think of what she should do now. She and Derek had to make a decision about whether or not to join the alpha pack. No matter which way she saw it, it still ended with the rest of Derek's pack dying. And that included Isaac.

They could resist joining the pack and fight back. Kali would come after them and kill them all.

They could make the decision to join them. The rest of the pack would have to die in order for that to happen.

They could all make a run for it. But how long would that last until they were tracked down? Once they were found, all of them would probably die.

Cassidy put the car into park once she reached her destination. She looked at the building for a moment before getting out of the car. She pulled out her phone to check the time.

1:22 am. And on top of that, she had a few missed calls and texts from Scott and Stiles. She knew they were checking up on her and she would make a mental note to call them later. She put her phone away and headed up to Derek's loft.

She found the door was unlocked and she went inside, the puddle of water still on the floor and Derek standing at the window, staring out in the distance.

"I knew you'd come." Derek said, his back still facing her.

"I'm surprised you're still here." Cassidy replied, stepping into the water.

Derek turned around, revealing sad, bloodshot eyes to Cassidy. Cassidy stopped once she reached the table, sitting on it to keep her feet out of the water.

"What are you going to do?" Cassidy continued, looking down at her hands.

"I don't know. You?"

"I don't know."

Derek nodded and headed towards the door.

"What I do know is that I can't kill my pack." Cassidy added, causing Derek to stop walking. "I won't. I may be a lot of things but I will not become the kind of killer Deucalion wants."

"You know what you have to do, right?"

Cassidy's head hung low as she began to cry once more. Choking back a sob, she nodded.

"Yes."

Derek nodded and continued towards the door. He opened the door and took a look over at Cassidy, who's back faced him. He then closed the door, leaving Cassidy alone in his loft.


End file.
